Love Not Lost
by stormclouds09
Summary: Post break up. Following the days after Beck and Jade break up and leading up to their possible 'get back together'. Read to find out!
1. Red Velvet Cupcakes

_(A/N): It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic. This was just a random thought. Don't know how this story would flow. We'll all have to find out! Lol. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. Creative criticism is always welcome. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. Or whatever else is in here except the idea for the story._

…

_Beep! Beep!_ *thud*

It's 6:30am on a Monday morning. Jade West is woken up from her slumber by her annoying alarm clock. She silenced the beeping machine by chucking it against her bedroom wall then rolled over on her belly, buried her head in her pillow and groaned. She hated Mondays. What's worse was, the weather was bright and cheerful. She hated that too.

Jade rolled over to her side and opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight that was seeping through her window. Shielding her eyes and letting out another groan, she pushed herself off her bed and dragged her body to the bathroom to get ready to face another day.

45 minutes later, Jade stepped out of her house dressed in a black tank top, black skin tight jeans, a silver studded black belt and her red combat boots. Her hair had green streaks today, with strands of it pinned back. Coffee at hand, and her bag slung over her shoulder, she headed to her car and drove to Hollywood Arts.

…..

"Ah, Jade. You're late. So am I!" Sikowitz greeted the latecomer to class and laughed hysterically at his own 'joke'. Everyone stared at him, unamused.

"Have a seat." Sikowitz cleared his throat and started with the day's lesson.

Jade purposely made herself late for class. For some reason, she felt like something was off but she couldn't place a finger on it. Or was it maybe that she forgot something? Whatever it was, she sure didn't feel like going to school so, she stopped by a local coffee shop and got another cup of coffee and a blueberry chocolate chip muffin. She took her time eating the muffin and sipping her coffee before deciding to head to school. She wanted to be late but not that late. She was only 5 minutes late to class. No big deal.

"Whatever." Jade mumbled and took the only remaining seat in class. It was next to Robbie and Cat. Tori and Andre were seated just in front of her and to her relief, Beck was behind her. At least she wouldn't have to see his face for the rest of the class.

"Hey, Beck!" she heard Cat whisper loudly. Out of curiosity, she eavesdropped on whatever Cat wanted with Beck. Truth is, she never stopped loving Beck and she still stalks him and tries so hard to bite her tongue and stop herself from having an outburst whenever girls go near him. But she'd always deny that fact. She trusted Cat but she was still curious.

"I made you red velvet cupcakes!" she squeaked and held up a basket. She handed the basket to Beck who smiled in return and said, thanks.

Jade smirked. Cat was sweet and adorable. But Jade would never admit that. She was like a little kid. A little kid that Jade would actually tolerate.

"I made one for each of us but you can eat them all if you want." Cat added.

Beck smirked and said, "Thanks, Cat, but I think I'd rather share this with you guys. I couldn't deprive you guys of delicious cupcakes, especially since they're your famous red velvet cupcakes."

"KK!" Cat clapped, "Did you know that my hair is the same color as a red velvet cupcake? One time, my brother was eating…" Cat started but Jade tuned out the conversation. She did not want to know what Cat's brother did that was so unusual but interesting, interesting in a way that would make one question why Cat's brother wasn't pinned to a bed in a psychiatric ward somewhere… but it was mostly just unusual and insignificant.

Jade shifted her focus on Sikowitz's lesson. That thing was still bugging her though. What is it with today that makes it so… off? She swears she forgot something. She had a strong feeling about it.

"I smell cupcakes!" Sikowitz clapped, "Are they coconut? You know their milk gives me visions."

Jade rolled her eyes at her weird teacher's remark. These are one of the moments that makes people question why he teaches when he can't even focus on just teaching. He gets distracted by the most random things and has an irrational love for coconuts.

But that remark made Jade wonder. Why did Cat make a basket of cupcakes for Beck? She only usually makes a basket of her infamous red velvet cupcakes for special occasions like—Oh no! She dug into her bag and took out her phone. Tapping the screen, the phone came to life and Jade checked the date. _Shoot! It's Beck's birthday today! How could I have forgotten?_ _I should've just stayed at home the moment I knew something was off. This is gonna be really awkward. We haven't had a proper conversation since we broke up and what do I give my ex-boyfriend for his birthday? This is not good._

…_._

_(A/N): So what do you guys think? I don't even know what to put in the next chapter yet but I'll update as soon as I get it done. Promise! :D_


	2. Guitar Picks

_**(A/N):** Thank you so much for the reviews! I never thought people would like the first chapter. _

_Chapter 2! It didn't take long to write as I expected. I'm just free writing so nothing that I write is planned at all. If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, they will be surely appreciated. Just let me know. Criticism is welcome too. Alright, read on to chapter two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._

…

Sikowitz's class finally ended and so Jade hurriedly picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and left the room before any of the others could, especially Beck. She had Theatre History next and it was a good thing that she had that class alone. She needed the time to think.

_What am I gonna do? There's no way out of this now._ She thought, _Great. Now I have to think of a present to give to Beck. Why? Why didn't I just stay home?_

She slipped into her Theatre History class and took out her notebook. She started listing all the possible things that she could possibly give to Beck without it seeming like she hated him, which she did, and without it seeming like she still loved him, which she did too.

So far, she only listed three things: a jug of fresh lemonade that she'd make herself (_How original, _she thought), a new checkered shirt, and a new guitar pick to add to his collection.

No one really knew it but Beck has a guitar pick collection. He keeps them all in a tin box in his closet. He actually is good at playing guitar but no one really knows and he doesn't really work on it so much because he focuses more on his passion in acting. Jade is the only one who knows about it. It shocked her at first when Beck played her a song for their first anniversary. It was cheesy but sweet.

_-Flashback-_

_Jade furiously stomped her way to Beck's RV. How dare he just leave her at school on their first anniversary and let Andre drive her to his place?! She gave him the leather jacket that he always wanted and she had, "I love Jade West" stitched on the inside. Beck had lit up like a Christmas tree and wore it right away when she gave it to him. But she hasn't gotten her present yet. Beck said he'd give it to her later that day but then when school had ended, she couldn't find him. All she got was a text from Beck that said, "Hey babe, sorry had to leave early. Andre will drive you over to my RV. Love you." And so Andre drove her to Beck's and now here she was, pounding her boyfriend's RV door furiously._

"_Beck! Open up!" she screamed while hitting the door with her fist._

_Finally the door opened and Beck came into view._

"_Okay. Why—"_

"_Hey, Jade. Can't talk right now." She was cut off by her boyfriend stepping out of the RV and walking past her to his backyard. This only made Jade madder than she already was. What the hell was he doing? It's their anniversary for crying out loud. It's supposed to be special._

"_Beck!" Jade screamed and went after him. He ignored her and disappeared into his backyard._

_Jade groaned and ran after him. He is not getting away with this._

"_Beck, this is not funny. Why would you—" Jade stopped talking as soon as she got into Beck's backyard. It was decorated with black and silver streamers and there were black and silver balloons in the pool. On the deck, there was a table set up for dinner on one end and a screen and projector on the other side. There were two recliners set up in front of the screen and there was soft music playing in the background. She could smell the food cooking from the kitchen._

"_You were looking for me?" Beck had appeared by Jade's side. He was still wearing the leather jacket that Jade had given him._

"_H-how did you— B-but—" Beck cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips then took her hand._

"_Shh. Happy Anniversary, Jade." He smiled and led her to the steps of the deck and let her sit down._

"_Wait one sec." he said then disappeared into the house. Jade took the time to take in her surroundings. She was still amazed. Beck really put a lot of effort into this and she just got him a leather jacket! _

_Just then, he came back with a guitar slung over his shoulder and a silver box in his hand._

"_For you." He smiled and gave her the box. Jade opened it and inside was a necklace with a gold circle pendant. She took it out and ran her thumb around it._

_Beck smiled at her amazement. This is exactly the reaction that he wanted from her. He's never seen her so speechless before. He reached for the pendant in her hands and flipped it over._

"_Read what it says." He said._

_Jade looked down and squinted to see the tiny engravement on the pendant._

"_Beck's girl." She read and smiled, "I love it. Thank you." She whispered._

"_And I love you." He replied then took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck. Jade touched the pendant, tracing the circle with her index finger and then looked up._

"_Forever?" she asked, tracing her finger over the circle over and over again._

"_Forever." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I have one too and it says, Jade's guy." He smirked and held the gold pendant around his neck._

"_Now to give you you're other present." He got out a remote from his back pocket and clicked it to turn off the music that was playing in the background. He then dug into his pocket and got out a guitar pick but five others fell to the ground as he did._

_Jade laughed, "How is it that you have six guitar picks in your pocket? And since when did you play guitar?"_

"_Actually, I have 10 picks in my pocket. I was in rush so I stuffed all of them into my pocket." He replied while picking up the fallen picks and placing them into his pocket. This made Jade laugh even more. "Hey! Okay, you can make fun of me later and I've been playing guitar for two years now."_

_Jade calmed herself down, "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I just never saw you as the type to play guitar or have a guitar pick collection."_

_Beck fake gasped, "Did Jade West just say, sorry? It's a miracle!"_

_She punched his arm and smirked, "Just play the song already."_

_He laughed and stepped back a bit. The sun was setting just as he started playing._

"_Your eyes, Your eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Your hair, Your hair_

_Falls perfectly without you trying,_

_You're so beautiful and I tell you everyday._

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment you, you won't believe me…."_

_When the song ended, Jade came up to him and kissed him._

"_That was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that. Cheesy song but I loved it." She smiled and kissed him again._

"_Happy anniversary, Beck."_

"_Happy anniversary, Jade."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Jade snapped out of her daydreaming when the bell rang. Theatre History was done. She stuffed her notebook into her bag and exited the room and heading to her next class. She was walking down the hallway when she saw Beck enter the classroom that she was about to enter.

_Shoot! I forgot I have science with him today. Ugh!_ She thought to herself. She was very forgetful today. She decided not to go to science and went straight to the janitor's closet. Jade plopped herself down on the floor and took out her notebook again and thought of what to give her ex for his birthday.

Just as she wrote down and crossed out two more possible presents for Beck, the door opened and a redhead popped her head in.

"Hi!" she squeaked.

"What do you want?" Jade asked annoyed. Cat stepped into the closet and sat down next to Jade on the floor.

"I just thought something was wrong. You were late and you didn't talk to us for the whole first period and I saw you skip class and you didn't say happy birthday to Beck yet." She replied.

Cat had the biggest heart that anyone Jade had ever known. She was always the first one to come to her whenever she felt like something was wrong with her. Jade was always grateful to have Cat as a friend. As her best friend. Even though she'd never admit it.

"It feels awkward to be around Beck on his birthday. We always spent birthdays together before we'd meet up with you guys for the actual party. And I can't think of anything to give him without it seeming like I still love him." Jade explained. She kept her eyes on her notebook, staring at her short list of possible presents.

"Can I help?" Cat asked.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Jade looked up to face her. She needed gift ideas and Cat could be good help. She did after all give her the actual scissors from her favorite movie, The Scissoring that she wanted.

"Remember that coffee you guys wanted to try out? The really exotic native coffee at that new coffee shop a block from here."

"Yeah. What about it?" Jade asked.

"Well, you said, you two would try it out sometime, on a special occasion. This _is_ a special occasion. Why don't we all go and you could get Beck and yourself that native coffee without it being awkward cos we're all there anyway." She smiled, "It could be like a mini party."

"That's not a bad idea and I have been wanting to taste that native coffee." Jade replied and Cat giggled.

"Thanks, Cat."

"Can I have a strawberry muffin while we're there? And some hot cocoa? I don't like coffee." She asked and took out her stuffed giraffe from her backpack.

"Can Mr. Longneck come too?" she held up her stuffed giraffe to Jade.

Jade stared at the giraffe and pushed it away from her face, "Sure."

"Yay! Now I have to make him look pretty for later. Bye!" Cat said and practically jumped up and left the closet.

Jade rolled her eyes at the redhead. She fixed up her notebook and leaned back on the wall. She took out her pearphone to check the time. She had 30 minutes of class left before lunch time and a message from Beck.

_Hey, how come you're not in class? You ok?_

…..

_**(A/N):** I wonder how it will go at the coffee shop. Beck is concerned about Jade. Hm… _

_The flashback was longer than I expected and the song I used is Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. It was playing when I was writing that part of the chapter so it seemed to fit. I wasn't so satisfied with this chapter but let me know what you think! I'll welcome suggestions for the next chapter too. Please review!_


	3. Coffee & Sweets

_**(A/N):** Chapter 3! Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming! Really though, I love reading them. This chapter is long and I like what I did with the coffee. Hehe. Read on and find out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, just the ideas in this story._

…..

Jade stared at her phone. _Since when does Beck care_? She stared at the screen for a good 3 minutes before gaining composure and typing out her reply.

None of your business, Beck. Leave me alone. 

Her thumb hovered over the send button. _Should I send it?_ She groaned.

"Why does this have to be so hard to do?" she said out loud. Time was ticking and it would only annoy Jade even more if Beck sent another text message. _Maybe they're doing a really hard experiment today and he needs help. That's why he texted. He's just covering it up by sounding concerned. Beck doesn't care. _Despite how the last sentence hurt her, she tried to rationalize why Beck would text her that in the first place.

Finally, she shut her eyes tight and pressed 'send'. When she was sure that the message was now gone, she checked the time again. She raised both her eyebrows as she did. It took her fifteen minutes just to reply to one text message. That only left her with 15 minutes more to spare before the bell rung for lunch.

She picked up her bag and stood up, brushing bits of dirt off of her jeans as she did. She then decided to head to her locker then out onto the Asphalt Café to wait for her friends and Beck for lunch. Beck wasn't her friend. That's what she always said to herself after they broke up. A 3 year relationship doesn't end with both sides being 'friends' afterwards. It's just wrong in so many ways.. and it would just hurt more.

Jade's phone vibrated in her pocket just as she finished getting out her books for the next class. She took out her phone and tapped the screen. Another message from Beck. _Why can't people ever understand, 'leave me alone'? It's so annoying._

_Alright. See you at lunch then. Cat made red velvet cupcakes for us._

Jade quickly typed back a reply. Hoping this one would stop Beck from texting back. She didn't want to think about him at the moment. As if she wasn't already. Beck never left her mind. No matter how hard she tried. She hates him. Well, that's what she keeps telling herself.

Whatever.

She sent the message and stuffed her phone into her bag so she could have the last 10 minutes before the school bell rang to herself. Slamming her locker door shut, she made her way to the Asphalt Café and sat at their usual table. She got out her sketch pad and pencil and started drawing. She had 10 minutes to spare and she had nothing to do, might as well make something out of it.

Jade was absent-mindedly sketching so when the bell rang, she jumped in surprise. Students were now flooding out of the school for lunch time. She looked at her drawing and her eyes went wide. She just absent-mindedly drew Beck's face. Though it was just a rough sketch but wow.

Quickly, before anyone could see, she stuffed her sketchpad into her bag. Just in time too because just then Tori took a seat facing her at the table. She smiled at Jade who returned her smile with a frown. Tori's smile fell and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what were you drawing?" Tori asked, trying to start a conversation with Jade as she stuck a french fry into her mouth.

Jade just stared at her and got up, "I'm getting my lunch." She stated and not even bothering to answer Tori's question. The brunette just shook her head and continued with her lunch.

"Hey, Jade. Sup?" Andre greeted her as she was walking towards Festus' truck. He had already gotten his lunch and Robbie was just right behind him. Robbie gave Jade a smile and she scowled at the two in return. She noticed that Robbie didn't have Rex with him. _Good._ She thought. She honestly felt like cutting up that puppet today.

Upon reaching the Grub Truck, she ordered a green salad and a soda and made her way back to the table. Cat suddenly showed up by her side.

"Hi!" she squeaked.

"What?" Jade countered.

"Ooh! I'll go get lunch too." Cat giggled, "Bye!"

Jade shook her head, Cat is just… forget it. Finally reaching the table and taking her seat opposite Tori, Andre and Robbie simultaneously, she dug into her lunch, not bothering to acknowledge the presence of any of her friends.

"Hey, guys."

She knew that voice but of course she wouldn't bother looking up.

"Hey, Beck." Everyone else greeted. Beck sat beside Robbie, leaving an empty space between him and Jade which tensed up his ex-girlfriend.

"I made cupcakes!" Cat stated. She was just behind him and to Jade's relief, took the remaining seat between her and Beck.

"Yeah. Cat made cupcakes. One for each." He smiled.

Cat clapped her hands in delight and started handing out cupcakes for everyone. She made sure to give the biggest one to the birthday boy of course. He patted her head in gratitude and said, Thanks.

"I love your cupcakes, Cat." Andre rubbed his hands in delight and picked up his cupcake and took a bite.

"Heaven." Andre stated with his mouthful. This earned him amused looks from his friends, except Jade. She ate in silence, isolating herself from her friends. She only 'liked' to interact with them back when she and Beck were dating, though now she grew closer to Cat again. At least with Cat, she was sure that she wouldn't leave her at all. Cat was very loyal and very caring. Jade knew she could always lean on Cat no matter what.

"Oh!" Cat squealed. Everyone stared at her.

"We should all go to that coffee shop, Coffee & Sweets, after school for Beck's birthday. We could have like a mini party and then Jade can get Beck that native coffee for his present." She smiled and twirled her hair.

Everyone looked from Cat, to Beck then to Jade. _Thank you, Cat. I'm gonna have to do something to you with my scissors later._ Jade glared at Cat whose face fell immediately then glared at everyone else.

"What?"

Everyone muttered random words as they all looked down, suddenly finding their food very interesting. Beck, however, kept looking at Jade. A smirk formed on his face. Jade took a quick glance at him then muttered, "Happy birthday, Beck."

She averted her gaze to her food and ate once more. She tried to angle her face in a way that Beck couldn't see her cheeks turn red. She failed though because Beck clearly saw it but quickly pretended that he didn't. He wouldn't admit it but he still loved Jade. He regrets not opening that stupid door every single day. But just like Jade, he wouldn't admit to his feelings. They were two very stubborn people.

…

School finally ended and the gang now stood outside of Coffee & Sweets. They were gonna have their mini birthday party for Beck at this new coffee shop which coincidentally opened three days before they broke up. _Why did I agree to do this?_ Jade asked herself as they stepped into the shop.

It was a cozy little shop. They were quickly engulfed with the smell of coffee as they entered. This made Jade forget about what she was worrying about. She smiled at the welcoming smell. She loved coffee.

The place was warm with chestnut brown and maroon walls and an old Victorian style theme. They had plushy sofas and armchairs and several round tables lit with aromatic candles. The display counter featured different coffee beans and fixings as well as an array of pastries and desserts. It was warm so the gang took off their coats and settled for the big sofa situated near the end of the room. There weren't many customers.

"What do you guys wanna drink? Jade and I will go order." Cat said, twirling her hair with her finger once more.

"I'll have a mocha frappuccino." Andre stated.

"Me too." Tori smiled.

"I will have an iced coffee please with some scons." Robbie beamed.

"Scones." Everyone corrected him. Robbie just bowed his head down.

"And I—"

"I'm getting your coffee so shut up." Jade cut Beck off. She grabbed her wallet and dragged the giggling redhead with her to the counter.

"What was that coffee that you and Beck wanted to try, Jade?" Cat asked.

"Civet coffee. It's made in Indonesia. I heard it's pretty good." Jade replied.

"Civet is a cat! Just like me!" Cat giggled.

Jade raised her eyebrows and smiled at her friend. Being in a coffee shop gave her a good mood.

They got to the counter and ordered their drinks, Cat got hot cocoa instead of coffee, along with some scones and some sugar coated donuts as well as a strawberry muffin for Cat. Afterwards, they joined the others back at their place in the shop.

"I like this shop. It's so cozy." Tori stated as she leaned back on the plush sofa and hugged a big plushy pillow.

"I could stay here forever." Robbie said. He was sprawled on an armchair, eyes almost closing.

"Don't sleep!" Cat warned, "Our coffee is coming."

The waitress came over and set down their food and drinks onto the coffee table. She saw Beck and quickly blushed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Hey." She greeted Beck.

He looked at her and waved awkwardly. He never did enjoy it when girls flirted with him. He'd much rather have Jade. She's the only girl for him. Not that he would admit that.

"Yeah. Bye!" Jade spat. The waitress scowled at her then left with Jade glaring after her. This made Beck smirk.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said then took a sip. It tasted really good.

Jade sipped her coffee too which was the same as Beck's. She smiled at the taste.

"That's really good coffee." Beck commented.

"I agree." Jade smiled.

Everyone else looked at the two and shared a smile. They all secretly wanted Beck and Jade back together. They were perfect for each other. The others know that they still loved each other it's just that they both are just too stubborn to admit it.

They were all happily sipping their drinks, eating and chatting when Cat squealed and pointed to Beck and Jade's coffee.

"What?" they both questioned.

"That coffee came from cat poop." She stated simply.

"What?!" Both Beck and Jade spit out their coffee.

"What do you mean it's made out of cat poop?" Andre asked, as Beck and Jade were busy trying to get rid of the coffee taste by stuffing donuts into their mouths.

"I looked up civet coffee and it says that the coffee beans are ingested by the civet then the beans are harvested when the civet poops it out." Cat replied.

Everyone shared disgusted looks. Beck and Jade had now disappeared into the washroom to wash out whatever cat poop coffee that was left in their mouths. After washing off the coffee from their mouths, they exited the washroom. This was the first time that they were alone after their break up.

"I'm sorry about the coffee. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday." Jade said.

"It's okay, Jade. I mean, who knew it was made out of cat poop?" they both laughed.

"I missed talking to you and celebrating birthdays with you." Beck rubbed the back of his neck. He really did miss her and this was the first time that he'd admitted something about his feelings for her.

Jade averted her gaze to something else around them. She was avoiding the topic. She bit her lip and looked down.

"Look, I—" she started then rubbed her hands together. Beck felt hopeful as he looked at her. He had always hoped that they would talk about it. The break up, their feelings, them. He didn't imagine it to happen outside of a washroom right after drinking cat poop coffee but it was a start.

Jade looked up and stared at the wall beside her, avoiding his gaze. "It's late. We should go." She quickly said then started walking towards their friends.

Beck sighed and went after her.

They all paid for their orders, Jade paid for Beck's coffee of course, then went their separate ways home. Beck and Jade couldn't keep their minds off of each other, especially with their encounter outside the washroom. Their thoughts drifted, what could have happened if the conversation went on? Would they have been Beck&Jade again?

As soon as Jade got home, she dropped her bag and keys on her bedroom floor then changed to a pair of black shorts and a red HA shirt. She then plopped herself onto her bed and snuggled under the covers. _Maybe a goodnight's sleep would help me forget._ She thought.

Soon, she drifted off to sleep for another day lay ahead for her to face.

…..

_**(A/N):** Sooooo… How'd you guys find it? I planned out chapter 4 already and I really hope you guys will like chapter 4 too. Just a little spoiler, something horrible will happen to Beck. Hehe. That's all that you'll know. TTFN._

_Review please! I really like reading reviews. It lets me know who's reading and if you guys really like it. Reviews keep me writing more. Love you guys!_


	4. Bubblegum

_(A/N): I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry! School has just been so damn hectic. Anyway, I noticed that the first three chapters were one sided, focusing only on Jade so I made this chapter and a few more others, focus on Beck. _

_Disclaimer: I only wish that I did own Victorious._

…_.._

Beck Oliver rolled over to his side and opened his eyes. The sun was up and he was so tired. His alarm hadn't gone off and he hadn't slept for the past 9 hours. He had only been tossing and turning every five minutes and now he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He sighed and sat up on his bed. The clock read 5:50am on his wall. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

There was only thing that kept him tossing and turning in his sleep for the past nine hours and that was Jade. He had been thinking about her ever since they left Coffee & Sweets yesterday. Well, that and the cat poop coffee but it was mostly Jade. _Why was she so distracting? So beautiful. So… Stop it, Beck! She's not your girlfriend anymore. Ouch. That hurt._ Beck thought to himself.

Shrugging off his thoughts, he reached for his coffee maker and started making his morning coffee. The smell was comforting. He loved coffee, not as much as Jade though.

Beck shook his head, _I have got to stop doing that._ Thinking about Jade always made Beck lose focus. Trying to keep his thoughts under control, he headed for the bathroom for a bath.

After a ten minute bath, Beck stepped out of his bathroom, clothed only by a bath towel. His coffee was ready so he took out his mug from a wooden cabinet just above his TV and poured himself some steaming hot coffee. He inhaled the delicious warm scent of it as he poured it into the mug but just as the mug was almost full, his alarm went off, taking Beck by surprise and causing him to drop his mug and pour the remaining coffee onto his shag carpet floor and his bare feet.

"Aah! Stupid alarm!" Beck screamed.

He grabbed the alarm and threw it against the wall causing it to smash into separate pieces. He then rushed to the bathroom to splash some cool water onto his burnt feet. Luckily, he was able to move them when the mug fell so there was only some minor burns on his feet. Nothing that some cold water and ointment can't heal.

He decided to just get ready for school and grab a coffee on the way. He'd have to call Consuela to clean up his trailer later. Only she could magically make coffee stains disappear from carpet flooring.

…..

Beck stepped into Sikowitz's classroom with his coffee at hand. He wanted to look for Jade to maybe try to talk to her about their almost conversation outside the washroom. They had to talk about the break up someday. Problem was though was that Jade was no where to be seen. She would most probably be late… again. As if it hadn't been happening a lot lately.

Beck took his seat at the front of the class. Still sipping his coffee, he waited for the bell to ring and hoped that Sikowitz wouldn't be late. He wanted to act today just so he would forget about Jade.

"Hey, man." Andre greeted Beck, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." Beck greeted back with a smile.

"We should really talk about Friday. Did you plan anything yet?" Andre started.

Beck sipped his coffee and shook his head, "Not really. But I was thinking maybe we could—"

"Hi!" Cat squealed, cutting Beck off.

"Hi, Cat." Beck and Andre both said in unison.

"Guess what my brother did this morning?" she giggled. Oh no. Here comes another story about Cat's brother.

"Guess!" she said when Andre and Beck just stared at her.

"Uh… he fell down the stairs when he tried to pick up a penny on the floor?" Andre asked.

Cat giggle and shook her head, "No. Beck, you guess."

Beck just shrugged and said, "He ate the flowers in your yard?"

Cat just giggled some more, "No silly! Okay. So, I was coloring a picture of a bunny then my brother took the crayon from me and started coloring… using his left hand!" Cat laughed, "No one colors with their left arm!" she laughed some more.

Beck and Andre just stared at her as she continued laughing. She then giggled her way to her seat behind them.

Tori and Robbie then joined them but there was still no sign of Jade. Beck finally finished his coffee. He stood up to throw the empty cup in the trash and just then, Sikowitz showed up.

"Alright, young ones. An exciting acting exercise for today!" he smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Beck, Tori, come on up." He said.

Tori and Beck went up the stage and faced the class.

"Wait one sec." Sikowitz said then grabbed a box from the edge of the stage. No one really noticed that there before, probably because there was always random junk on stage. Sikowitz pulled out an old faded blue jacket and a white lace dress. Jade likes lace. Beck shook his head and looked closely at the outfits that their crazy teacher had just pulled out of the box. The outfits looked like they were from the 70's.

"Put these on." Sikowitz handed Tori and Beck the outfits and the two wore them. They dusty and they smelled funny.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Tori questioned. Her face crinkled in disgust as she pulled out a dead bug from the hem of the dress.

"You will be acting out a scene from the broadway, Rocky Horror."

"Oh!" everyone turned to Cat as she squealed again, "I don't like Rocky Horror. It's gross." Her face fell.

Everyone just rolled their eyes in response and turned their attention back to Tori and Beck on stage.

"You will act and sing the scene where Brad proposes to Janet." Sikowitz motioned to Beck and Tori accordingly, "You know that scene right?" Of course Beck knew that scene, hell, Beck knows that movie inside and out. He and Jade would watch it on cold nights after the Scissoring. It was one of their favorite broadways. There she goes again. Running through Beck's mind, uninvited.

"Yes, but—" Tori started.

"Action!" Sikowitz shouted and picked up a coconut from his bag to sip.

"_Hey, Janet."_

"_Yes, Brad?"_

"_I've got something to say."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_I really love the skillful way_

_You beat the other girls_

_To the bride's bouquet."_

"_Oh, Brad."_

*Bam!*

The scene was interrupted by the door slamming shut. A girl dressed in black stood by the doorway and glared at everyone who stared at her.

"What?"

Everyone scrambled to look back at the front, not wanting to cause any trouble with Jade West. She sat herself down on the only available seat at the back of the room and looked up at Beck and Tori who stopped the scene when she entered.

She raised a pierced eyebrow at them. Tori immediately looked the other way but Beck looked at her and admired her beauty. Even when she was mad, she was beautiful.

"Beck! Tori! Back to the scene. Let's kick it off at, There's a fire in my heart. Action!" Sikowitz instructed, steering the class' attention back to the acting exercise at hand.

Beck quickly jumped back to the scene.

"_There's a fire in my__  
__heart and you fan it. _

_If there's one fool for  
you then I am it. _

_I've one thing to say and__  
__that's Dammit, Janet__  
__I love_—Ow!"

Beck was about to kneel down for the next lines of the song where he would pull out an imaginary ring from his jacket to propose to 'Janet', when he felt his scalp sting. Part of his hair was being pulled back by something and it hurt. He reached for the area of his scalp to where the stinging came from and traced his hair to the source. His finger landed on something sticky and squishy. Gum.

"Ugh! There's gum on this filthy jacket." He stated.

"Ew." The whole class responded.

"Well, it is an old jacket." Sikowitz shrugged and returned to sipping his coconut. Not even bothering to help out his student.

"Well get it off!" Beck shouted.

"Sorry, Beck." Tori said as she examined the damage that the gum cost. A huge chunk of Beck's hair was attached to the gum and there was nothing that could be done to get it off except, "Does anyone have a pair of scissors?" she asked the class. Beck's eyes grew wide.

"No." he stated simply then he turned to see Jade grinning. _Why? She'll be enjoying this._

Jade pulled out a sharp pair of black scissors from her right boot and snapped them twice. The cold metal gleamed in the sunlight, making them look sharper than they already were.

"I got this." Jade stated as she rose from her seat and went up the stage. Tori backed away. She made it a point not to be so close to Jade whenever she was holding a pair of scissors.

"Jade, no. Please" Beck begged, "Isn't there another way that we could get the gum out of my hair?" he looked pleadingly at his teacher and classmates. Andre and Robbie gave him looks of apology and Cat hid behind her hands, Sikowitz and the rest of the class looked away.

Jade snapped her scissors again. "Hold still, Beck." She said and before Beck could move away from her, she grabbed the chunk of hair attached to the gum and with one swift move, snipped it off.

Beck froze. The stinging was gone but so was a chunk of his hair. That part of his scalp now felt empty and drafty. He stared at Jade who just smirked in response.

"You're welcome." She smiled and went back to her seat again.

…..

_(A/N): Well this was a pretty lame chapter. Forgive me, I wrote this at one in the morning. Hehe. I'll make it up for you guys in the future chapters. Like what I did to Beck? It's pretty horrible. Losing a chunk of his gorgeous precious hair and his ex-girlfriend was the one who cut it off. Ouch! Lol. Can anyone guess what will be happening on Friday? What plans was Beck about to say before Cat cut him off? Hm…_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	5. Coffee

_(A/N): Hey! Wassup?! It's been like more than a week and I'm really sorry that I took so long. Anyway, new chapter is here (It's short though. Forgive me.) so read on and thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep em coming. I love them. _

_Disclaimer: I really wish that I did own Victorious but I don't so...yeah._

…..

Beck put on a brave face as he stepped out of the boys bathroom. He had rushed into the bathroom as soon as Sikowitz announced that class was over. He had to end class early because of the cutting accident. That being Beck's gorgeous hair being cut off by Jade.

"Look, man. It's gonna be okay." Andre said, stepping out of the bathroom after Beck. "You can't even see it."

"You sure?" Beck asked as he consciously flattened the hair on the area where Jade had cut a chunk of his hair.

"You'll be fine." Andre reassured him.

"You're right." Beck nodded. "I'll be fine." He shook his shoulders and adjusted his bag. Regaining his composure, he and Andre went to the Blackbox Theatre to kill some time before their next class started.

…..

"I'm gonna finish writing my song for my Song Writing class." Andre said as they entered the Blackbox Theatre. It was empty since classes were still going on so Andre and Beck made themselves comfortable.

"Alright. I'm just gonna go on the slap." Beck replied and sat on a chair as Andre got out a pen and paper and settled down on one corner of the theatre.

Beck took out his pearphone and his earphones. His plugged in his earphones and tapped the icon for The Slap on his pearphone. He figured watching a few videos on the slap would help kill time. He couldn't disturb Andre when he was working because Andre took song writing very seriously. When he works on songs for class, he always made sure that they were perfect so talking to him from time to time would not be advisable.

Scrolling through the new videos on The Slap, he noticed Jade's new What I Love video. _How come she never said that she loved me in her first What I Love video?_ Beck wondered. Then he remembered that on the day that she made that video, they had a fight and she was so mad at him that she purposely cut that part out of her video but saved it on her laptop. Beck wondered if it was still in her laptop though. Probably not. She's so cold to him these days. He wouldn't blame her though, their break-up wasn't exactly pleasant. _I just hope she doesn't find out about me almost kissing Tori. _Beck shuddered at the thought and consciously rubbed the patch of missing hair on his head.

Beck tapped Jade's video to view it. He missed just talking to her. He couldn't even have a normal conversation with her without her screaming at him or throwing a sarcastic remark or just her flat out ignoring him. At least watching her on video would somehow make him feel like she was talking to him. Even if it was indirectly.

He was smiling as he watched Jade's video. She was just so different from other girls. She could get whatever she wanted because she would always find a way and she didn't let anyone or anything get her down. And she was just so beautiful.

Beck's thoughts were haunting him. He was supposed to forget about all of this. _Stop thinking about Jade!_ He thought to himself but the problem was that he couldn't. She would always just pop into his mind.

"_I love bunnies."_

Beck focused back on watching Jade's Slap video and let out a smile. Jade was cooing at the bunny. He remembers that bunny. It was a gift from her brother who found it abandoned outside a recently closed pet shop. Okay, it wasn't a gift. Jade demanded that he give it to her because it was adorable and it reminded her of coffee and Jade loves coffee.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, babe. I got you coffee." Beck smiled as he entered his girlfriend's room. "We should get started on our homewo—is that a bunny?" he asked as he saw Jade sitting on her bed with a carrot on one hand and a ball of black and white fur on her lap with it's furry little ears sticking out. She was feeding the bunny and she was smiling._

_She looked up and smiled at Beck, "Hey." She said then continued feeding her new furry friend._

"_Where did you get that bunny?" Beck asked. He sat down opposite Jade on the bed and kissed her cheek, "Got you your coffee."_

_Jade put the half-eaten carrot down on her bedside table then took the coffee from Beck's hand. "Thanks." She said then kissed Beck quickly on the lips before sipping her hot beverage._

"_Are you gonna answer any of my questions?" Beck smirked. He liked when Jade was happy about something. She seems so oblivious to everything else and she wore a genuine smile. Something that no one ever really saw except for Beck._

_Jade placed the coffee on her bedside table and lifted the bunny to cradle it in her arms. She then moved closer to Beck and lifted the bunny to his face._

"_Isn't he adorable?" she cooed._

_Beck laughed, "Yes, he is." And patted the furry creature._

"_I named him Coffee." Jade said, rubbing the bunny's back._

"_Coffee?" Beck questioned. Jade can be so amusing._

"_Yeah. Cos he looks like it. Look, he's black and he has white patches on him like black coffee with sugar and cream added to it." She said pointing to the black and white patches on the bunny's fur respectively._

"_Okay." Beck took Coffee from Jade's arms and cradled him in his own._

"_Hey there Coffee. You're a cute little guy aren't you?" Beck cooed. He had to admit. The bunny was adorable._

_Jade smiled and sipped her coffee._

"_My brother found him outside that pet shop, Furry Pets, on his way home. They closed down yesterday and must've left him. He was behind a pile of boxes of old dog food. Poor little fellow." She said and pet the bunny in Beck's arms._

"_I saw him walk up the stairs with it and it was so adorable that I had to have him."_

_Beck looked up to face Jade, "He was so adorable that you had to have him? Okay, where is my girlfriend and what have you done with her?"_

_That remark earned him a slap on the arm._

"_I was kidding, babe." He laughed as Jade's face now held a scowl, "So, what did you do to get the bunny from your brother?" he asked as he rubbed his arm. Jade can really hit hard._

"_I just yelled, give me the bunny. He gave me the bunny then ran. He did the right thing." She replied then sipped her coffee._

_Beck just smirked at his girlfriend, "Hey, you wanna buy Coffee a little spiked collar? I bet he'd look badass with that."_

"_I'd like an adorable badass bunny. Let's go." With that, Jade grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her room to the car._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Yo, Beck. Can you come back to Earth with me here?" Andre was waving his hand at Beck's face. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and the bell had already rang. He noticed that Beck was watching Jade's video on The Slap but he didn't want to bother Beck about it. He was already suffering enough with his whole hair situation.

Beck finally snapped out of his trance. He was thinking about Jade again. It was starting to happen more often ever since yesterday at the coffee shop and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Yeah?" Beck looked up and took off his earphones.

"We gotta go. The bell rang like 5 minutes ago." Andre replied.

Beck quickly stuffed his phone and earphones into his pocket and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He said and the two exited the Blackbox Theatre.

_When will Jade get out of my head? _He thought as they walked to class. _I can't wait for Friday. Maybe being surrounded by people could help me not think about her. First, I gotta find a way to fix my patch of missing hair._

…..

_(A/N): Sooo I can't update as often as I want to because of school and I'm really sorry. I'm gonna have to update every week. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm really tired but I wanted to post a new chapter for you guys so I stayed just for you guys. That's how much I love you all. _

_Please review! Love lots, Julie. _


	6. Jade?

_(A/N): As promised, I will post a new chapter every week and so here is chapter 6! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but semestral break will be coming soon and I'm hoping to update every other day during semestral break. _

_Thank you again so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Enjoy chapter 6! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._

…_.._

After two more classes, Beck walked out to the Asphalt and he was greeted by the bright sunshine. This lightened his mood a bit. He got hungry halfway through his Math class and right now, all that he could think of was a nice big burrito from Festus' Grub Truck to fill his hungry stomach. Noticing that there wasn't a line, he casually went over and ordered his food.

"Hi, Beck." Beck turned around to face Robbie Shapiro.

"Hey, Rob. Lunch?" He asked as he gestured to his steaming burrito at hand.

"That looks good." Robbie said as he eyed the food, "But I can't eat that. It's got meat in it."

Beck nodded his head, as did Robbie. Robbie smiled at Beck and then they were enveloped in an air of awkward silence. Beck stared at Robbie, waiting for him to say something but Robbie just kept looking at Beck while smiling. It was starting to get creepy.

"Did you want something?" Beck broke the silence. Robbie was just too creepy sometimes.

"Oh, right." Robbie smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Beck raised an eyebrow and expected him to continue.

"As you know, I am the wig master." Robbie smiled proudly and hooked his thumbs to his belt filled with various tools to fix up a wig, which Beck just noticed.

"And I would like to help you with your hair problem."

Beck's eyes light up, "Can you really patch up my hair?"

"Yuperdoodie!"

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry." Robbie dropped his head and looked at the ground.

Beck sighed, "What will you do to fix my hair?"

"Just go to the dressing rooms in the Black Box later after school. I'll fix you right up." Robbie smiled.

"Great. Thanks, Rob." He patted Robbie's shoulder then proceeded to their usual table. He was the first one there and he didn't bother to wait for the others before he started eating. He was that hungry. He had been so stressed about Jade cutting off his hair earlier that his stomach decided to empty out its contents so that he could eat like a pig during lunch.

After chewing and swallowing his first few bites of Festus' delicious burrito, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie showed up and joined him at the table. He was more relaxed now after the cutting incident and he was looking forward to Robbie fixing his hair so that he wouldn't be so conscious about it until his hair grew back. He should be more careful about using the props and costumes at Hollywood Arts now. Who knew it would cost him, or anyone for that matter, a chunk of hair.

"Hey, where's Jade?" Tori asked as she noticed that their scissor loving friend wasn't at their table.

Beck, Andre and Robbie shrugged in return. Beck really didn't want to think about her right now. He consciously flattened his hair at the back again.

Tori turned to look at each one for an answer before landing her eyes on Cat who seemed uneasy.

"Hey, Cat. Do you know where Jade is?" she asked, popping a French fry into her mouth.

"I don't know." Cat replied, avoiding Tori's eyes and continuously twirled her hair with her fingers.

"Cat?" Tori narrowed her eyes at the redhead. The other three just stared at Cat, expecting an answer from her.

Cat looked from Beck to Tori to Andre and to Robbie and nervously twirled her hair. "Um… she went to help Sinjin with the lighting at the Black Box." She said then lowered her gaze.

"She went to help Sinjin?" Andre scrunched up his face in confusion. Why would Jade do that? She hates Sinjin.

"Okay. I lied." Everyone looked at Cat once again.

She sighed and said, "I can't tell you. Jade told me to promise not to."

"Why?" Beck was curious. What was Jade doing that was so important that she would make Cat promise not to tell? _Was she dating someone?_ That statement scared Beck the most. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"Because… I can't tell you!" Cat whined.

"Okay, Cat. We won't force you to tell." Robbie smiled at her. As much as they wanted to know what Jade was up to, they didn't want to bully Cat about it. Cat was Jade's best friend and she was just too sweet and too innocent to get mad at, no matter how annoying she can get sometimes.

"Thank you, Robbie." She smiled and took a bite of her strawberry.

Beck was still bothered by it, though. He wanted to know what Jade was up to, especially if it involved another guy.

…..

"And done." Robbie said as he put the finishing touches to Beck's patched up hair. He held out a mirror and positioned it in a way that Beck would be able to see the back of his head through the mirror on the make up table that was in front of him.

"Wow, Rob. Thanks. You can't even see it." Beck admired Robbie's work. He really patched up Beck's patch of missing hair and now it wasn't even noticeable at all. He really did deserve the title of the Wig Master.

"I am the wig master." Robbie said proudly.

"Yeah…" Beck replied.

"So, about Friday." Robbie said as he put down the mirror and crossed his arms, "Is it okay if I could—"

Robbie was cut off by an angry Jade who had just walked in. She looked really mad. Her pale cheeks were now rosy red and her hands were balled into fists.

"What are you looking at?" she spat and glared at them. Robbie immediately shut up and backed off while Beck just looked at her. She had been crying. He could tell by the faint tear stains on her cheeks that looked like they were covered up in a hurry and her eyes were just a hint of red. Her nose was pink too.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he asked her. Even if they were broken up, he did still care about her. He did still love her. He just never admits to the second part.

Her eyes flashed a hint of a broken Jade, one that he always saw when they were together and she was upset about something. Jade West didn't normally cry, well, out in public she didn't, but she let her walls down when she was with Beck and would just pour her heart out to him. But her eyes quickly flashed back to her stone cold self.

She never replied to him but just huffed and stomped away.

"Jade, wait up!" Beck hurriedly got off his seat and chased after her but she couldn't find her anywhere. She went as fast as she could so that she wouldn't have to face Beck.

Beck reluctantly re-entered the dressing room where he and Robbie just were with his shoulders slumped.

"Is she okay?" Robbie asked.

"I hope she'll be okay." Beck replied. He was worried about her and he wanted to know what was going on with her. Cat would eventually spill, hopefully. He really wanted to help Jade out. He hated seeing her broken. _Like when you broke up with her?_ The tiny voice in his head stated. Then he was hit with a pang of jealousy.

"Come on. We should go home now. Bye, Rob." Beck said and left the school with a heavy weight on his shoulders.

…..

That night, Beck was so bothered by Jade, his hair and just Jade that he went up to his RV roof and just sat there, looking up at the sky. He did this whenever something was bothering him. He came up there with Jade when there were things that were bothering her too. It was a place where they would just look up at the sky and clear their thoughts. It calmed them down and they would sit there for hours just staring at the sky until Jade would fall asleep on his shoulder. He'd gently wake her, earning him a bunch in the gut, and guide her back into the RV and onto his bed.

Right now, Jade just kept running through his mind. She was so upset today. What happened to her? He was certain that she'd be having a field day cos she cut off his hair but she never showed up at lunch and according to Andre, Tori and Robbie, she never showed up to her classes. Even he noticed, they had three of the same classes that day and she only showed up once and that was Sikowitz's class. He was so worried about her.

He wanted to just hold her in his arms and comfort her until she's done venting it all out. He missed her and being on his roof right now, made him miss her more. He remembered the first time they went on the roof. It wasn't because either of them were upset, they just wanted to.

_-Flashback-_

"_I want to own a gigantic house with a gigantic fence around it when I grow up and become extremely famous." Jade stated, staring up at the sky._

"_Why would there be a gigantic fence around it?" Beck asked, amused._

"_I don't want people to bother me especially those nosy paparazzi's." Jade scrunched up her face in disgust. _

"_They just have no respect for people at all. Plus I want to keep all the annoying people out." She smirked._

_Beck smiled at her, amused. Jade West was really something. He leaned back and rested his head on his arms. They had spread out some blankets on the roof so that they could lie down if they wanted to. Beck and Jade have been dating for 4 months now._

"_Well, I want a house by the beach or maybe on top of a cliff. I just want it to be nice and calm and peaceful when I get home from work." Beck stated._

"_Definitely on top of a cliff. You should own the cliff too that way no one will bother you. Oh! And the cliff could be somewhere isolated that way no one would really be able to bother you." Jade smiled. She was talking with so much enthusiasm, Beck didn't want to interrupt her. He just wanted to listen. This side of her rarely came out and when it did, Beck wanted to enjoy it._

"_Hey, Beck?" Jade asked. Her eyes still haven't left the sky. She was just staring at them._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Would you marry me someday?" she moved her gaze to him, staring straight into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear._

"_Of course I will. Why would you even ask that?" Beck said and sat up. He then enveloped her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to let her know that he will always be there for her. That he would never leave her. That he loved her._

_He then turned her to face him and lifted her chin up with his finger. He looked straight into her eyes and said._

"_I'll never leave you, Jade. I love you."_

_Jade just smiled at him and kissed him._

_-End of Flashback-_

It was a happy memory but it was a sad memory too. The last two sentences that he said to her hurt him and hurt her too. He told her that he would never leave her, but he did. He told her that he loved her and he still did, he just never shows it anymore. They are broken up after all but he broke his word to her and he hurt her. Not only that, he hurt himself because he still loves Jade but he doesn't have the courage to tell her. Or even the courage to admit it to himself.

Instead of clearing his thoughts on the roof, he just added more weight to his shoulders. He slumped his way back into his RV and went under the covers. Not even bothering to change his clothes, he just went to sleep. Hoping that Jade would get out of his thoughts.

…..

_(A/N): I left you guys hanging a lot there haven't I? Well, all of those mysteries will be answered soon. I promise. Stay tuned! I love you all for reviewing and thank you so much for them! _

_Next chapter will be up next week!_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	7. Fuel to the Fire

_Because bad weather makes me depressed and strangely puts me into a writing mood. Haha. Wrote a new chapter in advance! Thank you again for the reviews! I love 'em and I love you guys for following this story. _

_But I'm still seriously depressed. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show, okay? Eesh._

…_.._

Wednesday and Thursday rolled around pretty quickly. Jade still hadn't shown up for school. It had already been two days and Cat still wouldn't spill about what was going on with her and quite frankly, no one was brave enough to go over to her house and check on her. Well, everyone except Cat. Beck had wanted to check on her but at the same time, he didn't want Jade to have another reason to hate him. She might be busy with something. _Or someone._ His mind mocked him.

Beck sighed as he parked his car in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. It was another sunny morning but he didn't feel all too happy about it. He hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. He was too busy thinking about Jade. Why does she have to affect him so much?

Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed his books for the day from his locker and immediately went off to his Acting class, ignoring Andre's calls as he chased after him.

"Yo, Beck! Wait up, man." Andre jogged up to his best friend who gave him a small smile before returning to his emotionless expression.

Andre could see through his best friend's mask though, he knew that he was still bugging about Jade. Beck was always able to confide with Andre. He was a good guy and Beck trusted him.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a pretty strong girl afterall." Andre reassured him.

Beck just shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his jean pockets.

"We have to get to class." He simply stated then walked away with his head down.

…..

"Jade still not around?" Tori asked as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

It was lunch time and the gang was at their usual table, eating, except for Beck who just occasionally took a bite of his pizza then picked on it with his fork. He had been acting like this ever since Jade just suddenly disappeared, especially when he saw her that afternoon, tear stained and angry but hurt. It worried him and hurt him to see her like that.

Cat had been oblivious to whole thing though but she'd shut up and be worried whenever they tried to pry the information out of her. She really wouldn't tell them anything about it.

"Maybe you should just go over to her house or we should all just go over to her house and check on her." Robbie suggested.

Andre and Tori nodded their heads. "Yeah, I mean, it wouldn't hurt to just—"

"Jade!" Cat squealed and clapped her hands. Beck looked up from his food as he heard her name and the others turned around to where Cat was looking. Sure enough, there she was, coffee and salad at hand, heading towards them. She looked like her normal self. As if nothing bad had happened to her.

"Hey." Jade greeted in a flat tone.

"I missed you, Jade." Cat raised her arms and leaned in for a hug.

"No!" Jade shouted and the redhead squeaked and quickly backed away but smiled nonetheless.

"Where have you been?" Tori asked her.

"None of your business, Vega." Jade replied, not even looking up from her salad as she started to eat it. Everyone had stopped eating by then and just looked at her. She, of course, just ignored them.

"Well, we've been worried about you, Jade." Andre said and glanced at Beck as he said this, who just looked from him to Jade.

Beck wanted to say something, anything. Was she really alright? What happened to her? Why wouldn't she let anyone else know? Even more questions flooded his mind as he looked at his ex. She was a good actress but he could feel that there really was still something bothering her.

Jade looked up from her salad and frowned at everyone at the table, except for Cat who was happily enjoying her lunch.

"What?! I'm trying to eat here!" She yelled at them. Andre, Tori and Robbie quickly went back to eating their food while Beck just slowly eased back and picked at his pizza once again, occasionally glancing at Jade. He really wanted to help with what was bothering her for the past 3 days. It had been eating him alive and he just wanted to help her go through whatever problem she was going through now.

"Oh! Beck, can I make cupcakes for your party tonight?" Cat beamed at him.

The party! He had completely forgotten about the party at his house tonight. It was gonna be a late birthday party for him, seeing as his birthday was on a Monday. He had planned to have a party on Friday evening, just him, the gang and a couple of other HA students. Everyone, and by everyone I meant the gang, decided to contribute whatever food and drinks that they wanted to.

"Yes, Cat. We planned that out already and you asked me that three times this morning too." Beck grinned at the redhead who just giggled in her seat.

"Jade, will you come?" Cat asked Jade with a worried expression. It wasn't the kind that showed that she wanted everybody to be there and no one would be left behind but it was the kind of worried expression that showed real and deep worry which you couldn't see on Cat's face unless something really bad happened to that person. In this case, it was Jade who she was worried about and that only concerned Beck more. The others saw it too and exchanged worried glances.

"Yeah. I'm going." Jade answered in a monotone voice without even looking up.

"Kk!" Cat gave a small smile then bit into her piece of ravioli. She didn't say anymore after that.

"I'm leaving." Jade said and quickly stood up, gathering her empty container and coffee cup to throw in the bin. Cat just glanced up at her while everyone else stared. Beck, however, quickly stood up as well and went after her. He wanted to make sure that she was okay and he really wanted to let her know that he was there for her, even if they were broken up. He still did care about her.

"Jade." Beck huffed as he jogged after her. She was walking really fast.

"Leave me alone, Beck." She stated and walked even faster.

Beck groaned as the distance between them grew. He had no other choice but to sprint after her and get in front of her to stop her from walking.

"Hey." He said, as he bent down to try to catch his breath. Jade quickly sidestepped to get out of his way but Beck quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her from walking away. She frowned at him.

"Let go." She said through gritted teeth.

"No." Beck answered, "What happened, Jade? Why weren't you around for 3 days? Why were you so upset last Tuesday? What's wrong?" He felt Jade tense up. She looked worried but then her eyes turned cold.

"Why do you care?" she asked and her frown grew deeper.

"Because…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Even if we're broken up, I do still care about you, Jade. Do you know how worried I was?" Jade rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Please." She scoffed, "Since when do you worry about me?"

Beck pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've always cared about you, Jade and I worry about you a lot when I know that something is wrong. And I know that something _is _wrong. We can all see Cat get worried when your name comes up in a conversation and she wouldn't say anything whenever we asked her where you were and what was going on with you. We're all worried about you. Why can't you just tell me?"

Her eyes started to water but she held her head high and gaze as cold as it could be. She crossed her arms and held a steady frown on her face that was slowly starting to break. As much as Beck didn't want to make her cry, he wanted her to cry so that she could spill everything and break down into his arms. He wanted to comfort her and be there for her to face whatever problem she had. He wanted to let her see that he still cared for her and maybe, she could see that he still loved her. But instead, she turned her heel and walked away from him and out of the building.

Beck was so frustrated with himself. He did not want that to happen at all. He should've just let her go but no, he just had to push her into telling him what was wrong. He should've just stayed at the Asphalt Café and ate his lunch with the others and worried about Jade. Now, he might've just added more fuel to the flame and that had dangerous consequences.

…..

"Hey, what happened with Jade?!" Beck turned around to face an angry looking Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro.

"Jade has disappeared _again_ and Cat hasn't shown up to any of her classes after lunch. Spill!" she said and crossed her arms. Robbie just looked at him with anger written all over his face. He cared about Cat and maybe had a crush on the redhead so he was worried that Cat just left the school after lunch.

"I tried to get Jade to talk to me. I told her that I was really worried about her and that I still cared about her but then she just walked away from me." Beck said and looked at his friends who were still staring at him angrily. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help her. I was really worried about her."

Tori and Robbie's faces softened.

"You shouldn't have attacked her with all of those. She did just get back to school. Maybe whatever problem it was was starting to get a bit better." Robbie said.

"I know. I'm so stupid." Beck slapped his forehead.

"I don't think that she can even forgive me for that."

"Just give her time, Beck." Tori rubbed his arm and offered a small smile.

"Maybe you can apologize to her tonight. She and Cat are still going." Robbie stated and held up his phone where a new message had just arrived from Cat which stated that she and Jade were still going to the party and that Jade felt better now.

There was a small flicker of hope for Beck. He could just apologize to her about what happened earlier and then back off so that she'd have some space and he would just make sure that she'd see that he still cared for her.

Beck smiled, "I'll apologize to her tonight and then just back off a bit."

"Yeah." Tori grinned.

He still really wanted to know what was going on with Jade and he hoped that after tonight, she would be able to trust him and open up to him like when they were dating. He really missed that. He really missed her. He really missed them.

…..

_(A/N): So? What ya guys think? I left you hanging again? I like to keep the suspense going on for long but MAYBE I'm gonna let you all know why Jade was so upset. I don't want to get them back together yet so I'm gonna put them through some difficult situations. Haha. _

_New chapter next week!_

_Please review. Love lots, Julie._


	8. Here for You

_(A/N): I am so happy because it's my semestral break! Yeah! And because I loved the Bade moment in Opposite Date, though it still hurts me that they're still not back together, we can all see that they will be together again soon. Now, new chapter! This is long because I felt like it. Enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns this show. Not me. Swear._

…_.._

"Have you seen Jade yet?" Beck asked Andre for nth time that night. The party had started over an hour ago and Beck has been searching for Jade ever since. Tori and Andre had to pry him from his front door because he just kept looking out the window. He was anxious and he kept spilling his drink to whoever walked passed him. They had to take away his cup of soda too. They dragged him over to the deck in his backyard to relax him. They wanted their friend to relax on his own birthday party.

"No. Would you calm down, man? You're making me have a lousy time at your party." Andre answered and sipped his drink. Tori smirked at the expression on his face. Andre was getting really irritated by Beck.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to apologize to Jade." Beck replied, finally calming down. "I know something's wrong and I just want to help her."

"Well, maybe you can't be there for her like before but you can be there for her now by being a good friend and respecting her privacy." Tori said and Andre nodded.

Beck sighed, "I guess you're right." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna go get a soda."

Tori and Andre exchanged worried looks as Beck left for the kitchen. They were worried for both Beck and Jade now. They all wanted them to get back together but things just seemed to get more difficult for them. Beck poured himself a cup of soda and took a sip. He figured staying in the kitchen by himself would cause him to think more so he decided to rejoin his friends outside.

"Hey, Beck!" Robbie greeted him as he got outside.

"Hey. You just got here?" Beck asked. He hadn't seen Robbie at his party until that moment.

"Yeah. I was supposed to come with Cat but then she texted me that she was going with Jade." Robbie replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are they coming over now?" Beck asked eagerly. He was starting to get anxious again. He just really needed to see Jade and make things right. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already did.

"I guess. Hang on. I'll text Cat." Robbie said and pulled out his pearphone, knocking over Beck's soda in the process causing it to spill its contents onto Beck's shirt.

"Oh my god. Beck, I'm so sorry." Robbie said and pocketed his pearphone. "I'll get some napkins to clean that up." He said then started to search frantically for napkins before Tori and Andre restrained him.

"Calm down." Tori said to Robbie then turned to Beck, "You should go change. We'll keep an eye out for Jade and Cat."

"Are we just gonna be looking after our friends at this party?" Andre asked and Tori glared at him. As much as they wanted to just enjoy the party for the night, they didn't want their friends to have a bad time at the party. Beck nodded and exited his backyard. He then went into his RV to change out of his stained clothes.

Closing the door behind him, he went over to his closet and went through his clothes, choosing what to wear. He stumbled upon the leather jacket that Jade had given him on their first anniversary. It was hidden way at the back. He hadn't even remembered it still being there. He took it out and opened it. It was still there, the stitching "I love Jade West" was still inside the leather jacket. She had the jacket personalized just for him. She had said that she didn't mind spending the extra money for the stitching because he meant that much to her. He laughed at the memory as he traced the stitching.

"I do still love Jade West." He whispered to himself. He sighed as he placed the jacket back into his closet and took out a grey sweater. He quickly changed clothes and fixed his hair up a bit. He was about to exit his RV when there was a knock on the door. Beck opened it and there stood Andre with his hands in his pockets.

"Jade's here." He simply said.

Beck then quickly dashed out of his RV and into his backyard, Andre at his heel. Sure enough, Jade was there with Cat talking to Tori and Robbie. It kind of looked more like Jade was insulting Tori and Cat and Robbie were lost in their own world. He swears, those two will end up together soon.

"I have never seen you so tense before. Not since freshmen year when you went to ask Jade out." Andre said as he noticed Beck's shaking figure.

"Yeah. Well, it's kinda like that now." Beck shook his hands and shrugged his shoulders. He had to put on his calm mask that way no one would notice what was wrong with him. He started walking to Jade when a Northridge girl went up to him.

"Hey, Beck." She said as she twirled her hair. She was chewing gum and was wearing a very revealing outfit.

"I like your shirt." She said and placed a finger on Beck's chest. Beck groaned inside out of annoyance but held his calm demeanor and grinned at the girl. He took her finger and placed it away from him before side stepping and continuing his way to Jade on the deck. He was, however, pulled back by the same girl.

"My name's Melanie." She smiled and twirled her hair again. Her other hand was gripping Beck's wrist tightly.

"Um… Hi. Nice meeting you." Beck quickly responded and tried to remove his hand from her grasp but she just held on tighter.

"What's the rush?" she said sweetly and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Look, I have to talk to someone very important right now." He explained to her. She only smiled sweetly to him and said, "I'm sure it can wait."

Beck threw his head back in frustration. He really hated Northridge girls, especially now when he had to talk to Jade. He looked over to his friend for help.

"Hey. Why don't you talk to that dude over there." Andre cut in between them and tried to distract the girl while he pried Beck from her grasp. She turned her head to look at the guy that Andre said then turned back.

"Beck is better looking." She smiled flirtatiously and snatched hers and Beck's hands away from Andre. He looked helplessly at Beck.

"Can you let go? I'm starting to lose feeling on my hand." Beck said and tried to wrench his hand away. This was one stubborn girl and man, did she have a grip on Beck.

"Oh." She looked at Beck's pale hand and back up at Beck, "Sure thing." She then released her grip on Beck and as soon as she did that, Beck quickly went away from her.

"Hey!" she called then angrily stomped away and disappeared into the crowd of teenagers by the pool. Beck was relieved to be finally away from her.

"How'd they get in here?" he asked Andre as they went up the deck.

Andre shrugged, "I don't know. Northridge girls usually just pop up whenever there's a party."

They finally reached the group and Beck was feeling nervous again. He had to man up, Jade could see right through him. All he wanted to do right now was apologize to her and hope for the best. He just wanted to at least be on good terms with her. It could just be the first step for them to get back together. Hopefully.

"Hey." He greeted Cat and Jade.

"Hi Beck!" Cat quickly responded and played with her skirt.

"Hey." Jade replied dryly. He could see that she was trying to mask her emotions as much as possible. He could tell that something was really wrong but he didn't want to push it this time. Jade would tell him what was bothering her if she wanted to.

"Jade, listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I went too far." Beck said as he rubbed his chin. Everyone started to mind their own business as he said this to her.

Jade frowned, "Okay. Interesting party." She said and smirked, changing the topic. It was kind of interesting. Aside from their group and a bunch of other HA students, several groups of Northridge girls decided to invite themselves to the party and Beck's backyard was filled with mostly Northridge girls. Beck groaned. Northridge girls were really annoying. He was held hostage by one just a few moments ago.

"I did not invite them over." Beck said to her.

"Sure you didn't." Jade replied and before Beck could counter her remark, she turned to Tori and started criticizing her attire. Beck sighed, that was how long their conversations lasted now, but at least it was getting more civil. And he was forgiven. He was thankful for that.

…..

The night rolled by slowly and soon it was just the gang and a few Northridge girls. They were planning on sleeping over but that would be awkward with Beck and Jade and Beck could feel that Cat wasn't all too okay with him yet. She kept avoiding him, as did Jade but that was expected. He hadn't seen Cat or Jade for the most part of the party. They kept disappearing. Cat came back occasionally to join them but Jade only came back once.

Beck shrugged it off. He didn't want to bother her, as much as it worried him. His thoughts started to bother him so he excused himself from the group for awhile. He needed to calm down and compose himself.

"Jade is fine." He said to himself as he went out the front door. He figured some fresh air would do him some good. When he opened the door, however, he was surprised to see his ex-girlfriend sitting on his front porch.

"Jade?"

"What?!" her voice cracked as she tried to sound mean. She didn't look back at him. He heard her sniff and he could tell that she was rubbing her eyes. She was crying. As if by instinct, he took a seat next to her and put an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I wanna ask what's wrong but I don't want to push you into telling me. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said to her.

She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Thanks, Beck."

He smiled back at her. They stayed quiet after that and just looked up at the sky. It was a comfortable silence and Beck never took his arm off of Jade. She didn't seem to mind. A smile slowly formed on his face. He liked this. He missed this.

"I do want to tell you what's wrong." Jade said, breaking the silence. She was still looking up at the sky.

"I mean, you and Cat are the closest people to me and I need a normal person to talk too sometimes. Cat can just be so…"

Beck chuckled, "I get it. We all know how Cat is."

Jade smiled but looked down on the ground.

"I've been having problems at home." She started, he face falling from her smile. Beck rubbed her arm again to say that it's okay.

"I—Can you get me some leaves or something?" Jade said, looking up to Beck, who nodded in response. He knew where this would go. He quickly grabbed a pile of leaves from the ground and set them close to Jade. He then sat back down and resumed his position.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Jade took out her scissors and started cutting a leaf. "You remember my dad's secretary?" she asked Beck.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah. Her." Jade paused. She kept cutting the leaf, not bothering to look up at Beck to talk. Jade usually liked to do this when it she was frustrated or sad. In this case, it looked like both.

"Remember she got pregnant and had to leave the company so that she could raise the child?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I remember you telling me that." He replied. Beck couldn't connect any of this at the moment. He just listened to Jade and kept rubbing her arm.

"Well… turns out. The baby's father..." Jade took a deep breath and stopped cutting. She put down the leaf and scissors and held Beck's hand. She then leaned in to Beck. Beck held her tight. He knew that she was now breaking and she needed support.

"The baby's father is my dad." Jade finished. Beck was surprised. He knew Mr. West was uptight and really strict with his family but he never figured that he would cheat on his wife. Mrs. West was a really nice person, although she didn't approve of Jade's dark personality, clothing and the way she treated people but she supported Jade's dream to be an actress.

"She left the company early so that she could plan out her escape on this. 9 months later, she gave birth to the thing and left it on our doorstep with a note on it a few days ago. My mom was the one who found it. She got into a fight with my dad and that's when he decided to announce that the company was going down. Until he was sure that the company would pick itself back up, he has to find a temp job or else we won't have any money and I can't keep going to Hollywood Arts anymore." Jade choked on the last three words. Beck knows that Hollywood Arts was Jade's safe zone. It was where she felt at home and it was the first stepping stone to her bright future as a famous actress. He couldn't let Jade leave Hollywood Arts.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." Beck said as he held her tighter, letting her cry into his arms.

"It's all just so frustrating! I hate going home more than ever. I spent the last three nights at Cat's house." She said, wiping her tears. "I don't want to go home to them fighting because of the baby and my dad coming home drunk. My mom is too depressed to do anything anymore. That stupid baby won't shut up and I have to take care of it. My brother spends nights at his friend's house too."

"And can you believe that my dad hired a nanny for the baby when we're already having financial problems?! The nerve of that guy!" she held onto Beck tighter.

He could feel her breaking and he just wanted to keep holding her to let her know that he's there for her.

"He called me at school on Tuesday to tell me what had happened. He also said that he might not be staying for long at home anymore. He might move out but he's leaving the baby with us."

"I just can't deal with it. It's too much." She finished.

"Shh… We're here to help you out whenever you need us. Me and Cat. Even the others will help you out, even if you don't tell them what's wrong. We're all here for you." Beck said as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks but I don't think you all will pay for my tuition at school." She chuckled. Beck smiled a bit. He liked that Jade was able to smile for a bit. It made him know that she was at least feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, I don't think we can do that either, but hey, maybe you could talk to Lane or Helen to get you a scholarship. You are one of the best students at Hollywood Arts." He smiled at her.

"I could do that." Jade sniffed and straightened herself out. Beck released her from his embrace.

"Thanks for listening, Beck." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back.

Jade looked back up the stars again. "Did you know that staring up at the sky calms me down now?"

"I thought cutting up things calmed you down." Beck joked. He saw Jade smile.

"Yeah but ever since we started going up your RV to look up at the stars and calm down, it's been easier for me to calm down." She said, not taking her eyes off of the sky. The sky was nice and clear tonight. There were no clouds so the stars shined bright and it was beautiful.

"I remember those days." Beck said, trying to suppress his smile fading.

"Jade?" they heard the front door creak. Beck and Jade turned their heads and face a smiling redhead. Her smile, however, turned into a frown as soon as she saw Jade's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?" Cat asked as she looked from Beck to Jade.

"It's okay, Cat." Jade said, "I just told Beck what's been going on."

Cat's expression softened. "Oh okay. Are you okay? Do you wanna sleepover again?"

Jade smiled at her, "Nah. I think we should all spend the night here." Her answer shocked both Beck and Cat.

"I need a distraction and company." She said, looking from Beck to Cat. They both knew that Jade needed to keep her mind off things. Her problems right now brought her a lot of stress and she needed a break. She needed her friends and although she wouldn't admit it, she needed Beck. Seeing Jade's situation, however, Beck didn't want to rush getting back together with her at the moment. He didn't want to add to her heavy burden already.

Beck smiled and stood up. "Come on. Let's go inside and get the place ready for our sleepover. My parents won't be back 'til Sunday anyway so you guys can stay until then." He held out his hand to help Jade up.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Cat giggled then rushed inside. Beck and Jade went after her hand-in-hand.

…..

_(A/N): How'd you guys like this chapter? Now you know what Jade's problem is. Pretty heavy stuff. Anyway, just to make it clear, Beck and Jade aren't back together yet. They just held hands. You'll know what happens next time. Until that next time happens… Review please! I will update as much as possible now because I'm free for the next 3 weeks. _

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	9. Chocolate Milk

_(A/N): I am so sorry. I got sidetracked because my sister decided to have a week long Harry Potter movie marathon with me. It was fun but I completely forgot to update. To make it up to you guys, I will post the next chapter the day after tomorrow. Sound good? Alright so, here is chapter 9. _

_Btw, thanks for all the reviews you guys. I'm so happy that you guys are liking this story. I send you all my love!_

_Disclaimer: I don't think I'm allowed to own Victorious._

…_.._

"Um.. Beck?"

"Yeah?"

Jade looked down at their hands. She had just noticed that they were holding hands.

"Oh. Right." The two quickly released their grip on each other then awkwardly looked away. A faint blush was forming on Jade's cheeks.

Jade cleared her throat, "I better go wash up."

"Yeah. And I'll get the others for the sleepover." Beck nodded at her and the two parted ways. Beck went straight out to the deck while Jade went over to the bathroom in the hallway.

Jade shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. She felt better now that she was able to tell Beck about what's been happening to her. She really needed someone to lean on aside from Cat and even though she and Beck have broken up, she felt that she could still run to him whenever she had problems.

She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were stained with mascara, her eyes were still red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, after which she washed off her make up then reapplied it. The contents of her bag were now all over the bathroom counter. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she fixed up her stuff. She looked down at her hand. She could still feel Beck's hand in hers. She felt that tingly feeling that she always felt with Beck when they were together. It gave her goosebumps. The good kind of goosebumps. That brought a small smile on her face.

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door, "Jade? Are you done yet? I have to pee."

Jade rolled her eyes and opened the door, "All yours, Vega."

"Thanks." Tori smiled before pushing past her and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Jade rolled her eyes once more, annoyed with Tori and walked away. When she got to the living room, the place was already set up. The furniture was pushed away, leaving a big empty space in the middle which was now covered with sleeping bags. Robbie was looking through DVD's by the TV and Cat was already changed into her pink pajamas. She was sitting on one of the sleeping bags, hugging her stuffed giraffe and eating a piece of licorice. _How long was I in there?_

"I wanna watch the Waggafuffles concert, Robbie!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade frowned upon hearing this. There was no way that they were gonna watch that. She plopped herself down on the sofa and took off her boots.

"I don't think Beck has the Waggafuffles concert on DVD." Robbie replied and kept searching through the DVD's.

"Phooey." Cat frowned and took another bite of her licorice.

"We got popcorn and chips." Beck said as he and Andre entered the living room with two bowls of popcorn and two bags of chips. They set the food down on the coffee table that was pushed back near the TV.

"Is there dip?" Jade asked.

Beck looked at her then smirked, "Of course there's dip. You can't have chips without dip." He replied matter of factly then exited the living room to the kitchen once again to get dip and some sodas.

Jade smiled. She liked eating chips with dip. She leaned back on the couch and grabbed a throw pillow to hug.

"Jade, why don't you change into your pajamas?" Cat asked her. She was now rolling on her sleeping bag and giggling.

Jade frowned at the redhead then said, "Whatever. I'll get my bag from the car." She got up and started putting her boots on.

"You don't need to. I got our stuff out. Your bag is over there." Cat pointed to a pile of bags by the sofa that Jade didn't notice. On the very top were Jade's black duffel bag and Cat's bright pink backpack. She shrugged and took her bag from the pile then started walking to the bathroom.

"Oh. We're changing to pajamas already? I'll get dressed after you do, Jade." Tori smiled as she entered the living room. Jade frowned at her then continued walking. Tori frowned back at her raven haired friend then sat down next to Cat.

…..

"So, what movie are we watching?" Tori asked through a mouthful of popcorn. The gang was now dressed in their pj's and were settled around the living room. Jade took over the entire couch but let Beck sit on one end so that he could hold the chips and dip for her. Cat sat on a lounge chair closest to Jade while Tori sat cross legged on the floor next to Andre and Robbie was on his stomach near Cat.

"Well, it was between Unicorn Rainbow Adventures and Real Steel." Andre replied.

Cat gasped then clapped her hands. Everyone could tell which movie she was rooting for.

"We went with Real Steel." Andre finished then pressed play on the player's remote.

"Good choice." Tori said and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Aw." Cat pouted then crossed her arms. She was really looking forward to watching Unicorn Rainbow Adventures. She brought the DVD just in case they didn't have anything to watch.

"We can watch Unicorn Rainbow Adventures next time, Cat." Beck reassured her and that instantly put a smile on the redhead's face. She giggled and hugged her stuffed giraffe as she paid attention to the screen.

"I will not be there when that happens." Jade whispered to Beck, irritated. She did not want to sit through an hour and a half watching a 2D cartoon unicorn named Rainbow save a bunch of unicorns from whatever disasters unicorns could have. If Beck lived up to his promise, she sure as hell wouldn't be there for it.

Beck only smiled and sipped his soda, his eyes on the movie.

Halfway through the movie, the gang started to fall asleep one-by-one. Soon enough, Beck was the only one awake once the movie ended. They had all switched positions while the movie went on. Tori was now sprawled on the lounge chair, Robbie had overtaken the sofa, Cat was curled up like a ball near the TV, Andre was face down on a sleeping bag by the sofa and Beck and Jade somehow ended up on Cat's pink sleeping bag. Beck's head was propped up by two pillows and Jade was curled up next to him, her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair and remembered all the times that she had fallen asleep on him like this. It usually happened late at night in his RV while they watched the Scissoring, Jade's favorite movie, for the second time that night. Her excitement always died down near the ending of the movie on the second time that they watched it.

"Beck." Jade mumbled.

"Yeah?" Beck replied and looked at her sleeping figure. Jade didn't reply and it was then that he realized that she was talking in her sleep. Jade never talked in her sleep whenever they were together. This was relatively new to him.

Seeing as he couldn't really move yet, Beck reached for the remote which was luckily only inches away from him and switched off the DVD player. He then decided to watch TV for the meantime. He wanted a cold drink from the fridge and he couldn't really sleep yet.

"Beck." Jade mumbled again and rolled over, turning her back against Beck. Beck smiled at her sleeping figure. He was curious at what she was dreaming about that would involve her saying his name repeatedly. He slowly got up and went into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. He was thirsty from eating salty chips with dip and popcorn and drinking a can of soda while watching the movie.

Beck sat on the kitchen counter while he drank his water. He sat there for awhile while his thoughts lingered on Jade. She was all that he could think of right now. He was glad that they were on good terms now but he wants them to be back together but under the circumstances that Jade was in now, that couldn't happen yet. He'll have to wait but it was always worth waiting when it came to her.

"Hi." Cat entered the kitchen with her stuffed giraffe at hand. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to Beck.

"Hey, why are you up?" Beck asked as he gestured his little redheaded friend to sit next to him on the counter. Cat hopped onto the counter and sat next to Beck, swinging her legs on the edge.

"I wanted some chocolate milk." She smiled, "Do you have some?"

Beck hopped off the counter and opened the fridge. He held out a carton of chocolate milk. "Of course we do." He smiled.

"Yay!" Cat squealed and swung her legs faster with excitement.

Beck poured the milk into a glass then handed it to Cat. He put the carton back into the fridge and leaned against the kitchen island, facing Cat.

Meanwhile, Jade woke from her slumber noticing that Beck was no longer at her side. Shrugging it off, she started walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her throat was dry from eating all the salty junk food. She was about to enter the kitchen when something made her stop in her tracks.

"Are you and Jade getting back together?" Cat asked as she sipped her chocolate milk.

Beck was taken aback by Cat's bluntness but he answered with complete honesty. He knew he could trust Cat and even if Cat would spill whatever he said to her to Jade, they'd end up talking about it anyway and he would accept whatever decision Jade would make about them, even if it meant that he couldn't have her back.

"No but I'm hoping that we would get back together." Beck replied.

"Me too. I like you guys together. You're like strawberry and lemonade." Cat smiled at him.

Jade was eavesdropping by the door. It was slightly open, just enough for her to see whatever was going on in the kitchen. She sat on the floor and had her back against the wall.

"I'm hoping to win her back. I really regret not opening that door. I should've never let her walk out on me like that. I hurt her and I hurt myself. I wish I could take it all back." Beck said. Cat just stared at him, both hands on the glass of chocolate milk that was now only half full.

"I hope that I could get her back. Let us be Beck and Jade again. But with what she's going through right now, I don't want to rush her. Right now, I just want to be there for her. Let her know that she can trust me and run to me whenever she needs to. When the time is right, I'll win her back, but for now, I just want to be there for her."

"That's so sweet." Cat smiled, "Jade's lucky to have you."

Beck smirked, "Alright. That's enough chocolate milk for you. We both need sleep now. Come on." He took the glass from her and put it on the counter then he carried the giggling Cat off the counter and set her down gently on the floor.

Jade quickly dashed back into the living room and positioned herself back to when Beck first left her, pretending to be asleep. She heard Cat hurriedly making her way back to join the sleeping crowd, Beck right behind her.

Cat settled onto the sleeping bag by the TV and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Beck took his spot next to Jade and switched off the TV. He then lay next to her and planted a soft kiss on the back of her head.

"I'll always love you, Jade." He whispered to her, unaware that she was awake and just pretending to be asleep. He then shut his eyes, letting memories of them together flood his mind.

Jade smiled at Beck's whispered sentiments. _I'll always love you too, Beck. _She replied in thought and with that she drifted off into dreamland.

…..

_(A/N): Did you like this chapter? Please review! Btw, how did you all react to Jade kissing Moose? I was definitely confused with my feelings. I was happy that she actually won and we got to see a bit of jealous Beck but I was also sad because I always thought she'd never kiss anyone else aside from Beck. I honestly am getting nervous about each episode that will come on now. My anxiety started when I first read the plot for Opposite Date before it aired. I'm just hoping that it'll all be okay when TSB&J airs._

_Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	10. Mom

_(A/N): Alright! As promised, here is chapter 10. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys! Much love to you all! Moving on…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._

…_.._

Tori Vega stepped into Hollywood Arts in search of her raven haired friend. She had been texting and calling Jade for the over an hour now and she hasn't answered a single one of her text messages and calls. She kept going into her voicemail and she has already left about 9 messages there. Tori and Jade were unluckily paired up for their English class to do a 7-minute skit presentation about a topic that their teacher would randomly assign them. Tori had received their teacher's text early that morning and she had been trying to contact Jade ever since. Problem was that Jade hasn't been answering at all and they had to perform the skit the very next day and they needed to work on a script as soon as possible.

Tori did a sweep around the school in search for Jade and just as she got back to her starting point, Jade walks through the front doors of Hollywood Arts, coffee at hand, and heads to her locker.

"Jade!" Tori called as she stomped her way over to her.

"Why weren't you answering any of my text messages or calls? I left you 9 voicemails! I got our topic for our skit this morning and we have to perform it tomorrow. We need a script ASAP and we need to get it done but you've been ignoring my messages and my calls."

Jade simply shrugged, "I left my phone at home." She stated then opened her locker to get out her books for the day.

Tori gaped at her friend. Jade sometimes just doesn't care about anything at all.

"Is that all that you can say?" Tori asked.

Jade closed her locker then paused, "Pretty much." She nodded then walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! We have to get this assignment done by tomorrow." Tori said as she hurriedly walked to catch up with her friend.

Jade stopped in her tracks then groaned, "Fine! We'll do the script tonight then rehearse it tomorrow morning. Better?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. Bye!" Jade turned her heel then started walking away again.

"Oh! Our topic is divorce." Tori yelled after her.

Jade stopped in her tracks once again and cringed at the last word, 'divorce'. That was the last thing that she wanted to hear right, especially with what she was going through right now. Thoughts of her parents' constant arguing at night came rushing through her thoughts. She turned around and went back to face Tori.

"Divorce?" she asked, her face forming a frown.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with it?" Tori asked, confused.

"It's stupid! Why would she give us a topic like that?"

Tori stared at Jade, confused, "She chose the topics randomly. Why are you so upset with it?" she asked.

Jade paused for a moment then said, "Nothing. I have to go." She quickly turned her heel then walked away. Tori was glued to her spot, her eyes focused on Jade who hurriedly walked away from her. Why was she so upset about their topic? Then it hit her. Were Jade's parents getting a divorce? It was none of her business but Jade has been having problems lately. Maybe there was something going on at home. Tori didn't want to interfere with Jade's personal life but she wanted to help her friend out with whatever problems she was having. Even if they weren't really friends.

…..

"Are you okay?" Cat asked Jade as she approached her locker.

"I'm fine." Jade replied flatly.

"Are you sure? Because Tori asked me if you were okay. You freaked out over your topic. I don't wanna say it 'cos I don't want you to get upset again." She replied.

Jade sighed, "You know what I'm going through, Cat. I'm a little sensitive right now _but _I'm fine." She reassured her friend.

"Okay." Cat gave a small smile.

"I'm just here for you. Beck too." Then she leaned in for a hug which just earned her a 'No!' from Jade and a smile nonetheless. Cat giggled and the two went about with their day.

…..

"I'm home!" Jade yelled as she walked into her house.

"Like anyone cares." She muttered to herself.

"Hi, sweetie!" her mother called from the kitchen. It was a few minutes past 6pm and Jade purposely arrived home late. She decided to work on the script with Tori then went and stayed at a café as soon as they were done with it. She stayed there until the sky turned dark then decided to go home.

"Yeah. Hey, mom." Jade said flatly then went into the kitchen where her mother was. She was setting the table for two and dinner was already set on the table.

"Your dad has a business meeting and your brother is spending the night at a friend's house again. So, that just leaves you and me tonight." She said as she straightened her stained apron.

Then a loud cry erupted from the second floor.

"Oh. Morgan and the nanny are here too." She said, referring to Jade's new half-brother and the nanny that they couldn't afford.

Jade just looked at her mother then sat down on her chair, "Whatever. Let's just eat." She said then started serving herself some food. She started eating without waiting for her mom. Her mom just sighed then sat down and ate with her daughter. They ate quietly for a few moments before Jade's mom decided to break the silence.

"You know, we used to have dinners like this when you were little. Your dad was always away on business and Carter wasn't born yet. You used to make artworks out of your food." Her mom smiled at the thought. "I used to scold you every time because you kept playing with your food."

Jade suppressed a smile. She remembered those days. Even when she was little, her artsy self would always come out. She remembered trying to make a tower out of carrots on her plate. Her mom would scold her but gave her a small smile but her dad would always disapprove. He always talked business and Jade's little 'antics' didn't amuse him. He always told her that being artsy would get her nowhere. He never supported her dreams.

"You also tried to put them on your face so that you could imitate some cartoon character on TV to entertain us during dinner. You've always been so creative." She smiled at her daughter. Jade looked up at her and grinned, not saying a word.

"When we're done eating, I want to show you something." Her mother said, sounding excited. Jade was curious but she ate at a steady pace. Her mother, however, hurriedly ate her dinner then scurried upstairs. Jade just finished eating then cleared the table. She then went into the living room and plopped herself down onto the couch.

Her mother had gone down the stairs with a leather book at hand. It was old and dusty. "Here we are." She said as she sat down on the couch next to Jade. She was smiling as she looked from the book to Jade.

"What is it?" Jade asked, curious.

"This is a photo album of your grandma and I when I was little." She replied then opened the leather book. Inside were pictures of her mother and grandmother. Her mother looked about 9 in the first few pages and in the last few pages, she looked about 18. In each picture, her mom and grandma wore a different costume and they were, in what looked to be, the backstage of a theater.

"Did you and grandma act?" Jade asked her mom. Her eyes were full of amazement.

"Yes, honey." She replied, "You see, when I was younger, I was a passionate dancer. I competed in several dance competitions across the United States. It was my dream to be a professional dancer until I discovered acting."

"I never saw you as the dancing type or the acting type or any type at all that involved the arts." Jade said to her.

"That's because I don't do it anymore, honey. My family hit rock bottom at one point and we needed a stable income to save the family. We couldn't perform all the time. I had to stop but I never stopped loving it." She said. Her daughter inched closer to her, eager to learn more about her mother's past.

"I was chosen to be the lead in our school play. At that time, they wanted everybody to have a chance to be the lead. So, I basically had no choice but from then on, I just absolutely loved to act. Your grandma didn't discover her love for acting either until she helped me with my lines and watched me act every rehearsal."

"We started watching all the soap operas on TV to learn more about it and then we both auditioned for every play that was open. But there was one thing that I couldn't do that your grandma could." She looked at Jade. "Sing."

"Grandma can sing?" Jade laughed. She hadn't spent time with her grandma because she didn't have the time to. Her grandma died when she was two and she wasn't allowed to go near her because she had been very sick at the time. Her parents didn't want her to catch anything from her grandma.

"Oh she had the most beautiful voice. I'd always just sit and listen to her for hours as she practiced her songs. She was amazing." Jade saw the sadness in her mother's eyes and she took her mother's hand and squeezed it. Giving her a smile, Jade hugged her mom.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked.

"Because of your father." Jade frowned. She hated that her father never approved of her dreams. I guess, he never approved of her mom's past either.

"He didn't want me to fill your head with empty promises and hopes that wouldn't come true." She sighed, "But I wanted to share it with you because I can see how great you are. How better you are at it than me and your grandma put together."

"I know how difficult this has all been to you lately; with the baby and your father and our money problems. But I don't want anything to hold you back. You are an amazing artist and I want you to follow your dreams. Don't let anything pull you down. Not our problems with money or your issues with your father. He'll pull through when he sees how amazing you are at what you do."

"Thank you, mom." Jade smiled. This whole thing just made all her problems go away. Jade saw that despite all of what's happening, she had people that loved her and cared about her and supported her all the way and she saw her mother in a new light.

"Follow your dreams, sweetie. I'm always here to cheer you on." She said as she hugged and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

…..

_(A/N): How'd you all like this chapter? This chapter is dedicated to my mom. I love her and she has always supported me with my dreams. Getting nervous for new Victorious episodes!_

_Until the next chapter,_

_Review please! Love lots, Julie._


	11. Father

_(A/N): And now here is a brand new chapter! I had a bit of trouble writing this, so it took me awhile. Anyway, I have like 5 days left until school starts again so I hope to put up 2 more chapters after this one before school happens. You guys up for that? Yeah? Alright. Now read on my loves. _

_Disclaimer: Victorious…I wish I could own you. _

…_.._

Jade turned the pages of her mother's photo album and admired every picture of her mother and her grandmother. She had asked for the album after her mother told her every story about each picture. They had stayed up all night just talking about it. They had moved from the living room to Jade's room when her father arrived. They both ended up sleeping in Jade's room that night. It was the most time that they've spent together as mother and daughter.

Jade was seated at the foot of her locker, flipping the pages of the photo album, when her bubbly redheaded friend came to accompany her.

"Hi, Jade!" she chirped.

Jade looked up and said 'hey' back to her before looking back down to the album but then doubled back to look up at Cat because her friend's nose looked to be stuck to a magazine.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked.

"It's this new scratch and sniff. Here, smell." Cat replied and shoved the magazine under Jade's nose. Jade scrunched up her face and pushed away the magazine, rubbing her nose afterwards. The scratch and sniff smelled like sweet strawberry candy; a scent that Jade West would not enjoy.

Cat giggled, "Don't you like it?"

Jade just frowned at her, "No."

"Look! I have 6 more scratch and sniff pages!" she giggled and buried her nose into the magazine once more.

Jade shrugged it off and looked at the album some more, ignoring her redheaded friend who was too engrossed with her scratch and sniff pages. They had 5 minutes until the bell rang for first period and Jade was surprisingly in a good mood, despite being annoyed by Cat just a few moments ago. Spending time with her mom really did her some good. She put the album in her bag and stood up. Cat was still standing, with her face in the magazine. Jade could hear her sniffing. It was another one of Cat's obsessions. She always had a new one every few weeks. She'll get over it by the end of the month. No obsession ever really stayed long with Cat.

"Come on, Cat. Let's get to class." Jade smiled but Cat was too busy sniffing to notice. They started walking to Sikowitz's class but Jade stopped and turned around when she heard her name being called.

"Jade, wait up!" It was Tori and she was trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah?" Jade asked. Tori noticed that she was in a good mood, which was odd because she always greeted Tori with a bit of annoyance in her tone but she seemed different today.

"Hey, you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. So, what's up?" Jade replied and smiled.

Tori eyed her friend suspiciously, "Oookay. Anyway, I was looking over the script that we made yesterday and I don't think that it could make it to 7 minutes. We should probably just do improv for the last part. What do you think?"

Jade's face fell almost instantly. She had completely forgotten about the presentation that they were gonna do later on. She didn't even study her lines and she still wasn't up to doing it because of the divorce theme.

"Sure. Whatever. Give me the script." She replied.

Tori got out the script from her bag and handed it to Jade, still eyeing her suspiciously. Whatever was bugging Jade seems to be pretty serious. Maybe it had something to do with Beck. They had been a lot closer lately and they aren't awkward around each other anymore, ever since the break up.

"Bye." Jade said and walked off as soon as Tori gave her the script.

…..

"But George, what about the kids?"

"I'll take custody of the kids. You don't have to worry about them, Martha."

Tori and Jade were now acting on stage for their class. They played a married couple who are arguing about getting a divorce and how this would affect their children. Tori played Martha, the mom and Jade played George, the dad.

A few minutes before they were to perform, Tori and Andre, who was also in the same class, noticed that Jade seemed uneasy and nervous which was very unusual for her. Jade was never nervous about performing on stage because it always felt natural to her. Script or no script, she could nail a performance with ease but this was different. Even while they acted on stage, Tori could see Jade struggle. From time to time, she would stutter a line or pause for a moment to think of what to say next. Tori worried that it would ruin their performance.

"And that's the end of our performance." Tori said and smiled to the audience. Jade had already stomped off the stage and onto her seat just in front of Andre. Tori went down the stage and went to her seat next to Andre. They exchanged worried looks as they both thought about Jade. She wasn't herself at all. She looked nervous and scared but at the same time, angry.

When the bell rang, Jade didn't move while the rest of the class exited the room. She needed some space before heading off to her next class. When the students all left, she picked up her bag and started for the door but was stopped by her two friends.

"Jade, we need to talk to you." Tori said to her.

Jade rose an eyebrow at her, "What about?"

Tori glanced at Andre, signaling him to continue.

"Are you okay, Jade? You don't seem like yourself." He said to her. Jade froze for a moment then replied, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. We can tell something is wrong." Tori said, concern written on her face, "You can tell us. We're your friends. We're here for you."

Jade just frowned at her, "Can you move so that I can leave now?"

"Jade—"

Jade couldn't help it. The performance, the baby, the money issues, her mom, all came swimming into her thoughts and her anger for her father and their current situation was building up in her and keeping it was making it worse. With all of her friends trying to ask what was wrong with her, was just a bit too much for her. She was so stressed with all that was happening at home that she couldn't take it anymore. Their topic for the presentation and a confrontation afterwards ticked her off.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?! Can't you see that I have enough problems already?!"

"Jade, we're sorry. You don't—" Andre started to say but Jade cut him off.

"You keep saying that but sorry doesn't fix everything! You screwed up this family and you call yourself a good father!" Jade blurted out.

"Father?" Andre questioned. Tori and him looked at Jade questioningly. What was she talking about?

Jade froze at Andre's response. She couldn't believe that she just blurted that out. Now Andre and Tori have a clue as to what Jade's problem could be. She quickly shoved them out of the way and walked out the door. She was shaking from her outburst and she could feel tears prickly in her eyes. She needed to hide. She walked as quickly as she could to the Janitor's closet but bumped into someone along the way. She tried to push past whoever it was but was held back by a hand on her arm.

"Jade?" It was Beck She turned to face him then her tears started falling. Beck quickly held her as she sobbed onto his chest. Luckily, the hallway was empty because all the students were now in their classes. Beck rubbed her back as she calmed down.

He lifted her chin so that he could meet her eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head as she rubbed her eyes, smudging her mascara in the process.

"I was gonna go to the Janitor's closet so that I could be alone for awhile. I don't want to deal with school stuff for now." She replied.

"You want me to come with you?" Beck asked as she released herself from his embrace.

"Don't you think people will be suspicious when they see you and me come out of the Janitor's closet later?" Jade smirked. It was true.

Beck nodded then took out his pearphone, "I'll text Cat to come too that way we won't be giving people the wrong idea."

"Thanks." Jade smiled.

"Anytime. Come on." He replied then gestured for them to get going. They started walking to the Janitor's closet which was only a feet away.

"Cat will come by soon too." Beck said and he rubbed her back reassuringly. Jade nodded and smiled at him.

At that moment, Tori and Andre went looking for Jade so that they could comfort their friend. They really didn't mean for things to turn out the way that it did. They wanted to clear things up and apologize to her at the least. They spotted Jade with Beck and Beck was rubbing her back and they were smiling at each other as they went into the Janitor's closet. That left Tori and Andre with conclusions that Beck and Jade were hiding something. We're they back together?

…..

_(A/N): I didn't like the way that I ended this chapter but what do you guys think? I'll possibly post the next chapter the day after tomorrow. Stay tuned! And thank you so much for all the reviews._

_Don't forget to review some more! Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	12. Janitor's Closet

_(A/N): Here is chapter 12 my loves! Thank you again for all of the reviews! Thanks too for all of the follows and favorites for this story. You guys keep me writing. I can't believe how long this story has been already. I hope to make it longer for you all to enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Can't own Victorious._

…_.._

"This feels awkward." Jade said as Beck shut the door behind him. They stood in the middle of the Janitor's closet, facing each other. A slight smell of cleaning chemicals filled the air.

"Yeah. We used to go in here and make-out in between classes." Beck smirked and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jade nodded and let out a small laugh, "That and…the last time we were in here together, we were fighting." Her face fell as she paused. "On the day that we broke up."

They both fell silent as they recounted the events that happened in the closet on that horrible day.

"_I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match."_

"_Yeah. Well, I'd like a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time."_

"_How is it my fault girls stare at me?"_

"_Oh. You could look worse if you wanted to."_

"_I can't believe how jealous you get."_

"_Oh, oh. So you think I'm ugly?"_

Those lines were a big part of their argument. They argued so much then that Cat fainted in the middle of it. They glanced at each other awkwardly then quickly looked away. Neither of them saw the hurt in each other's eyes. Beck still loved Jade and wanted her back and Jade still loved Beck but had doubts as to whether he'll want her back. He did try to kiss Tori after all and that just proved to her that she was right about Beck liking Tori.

"So, can you tell me what happened earlier?" Beck asked, breaking the silence. He didn't want to linger on thoughts about their break up while they were in the Janitor's closet alone.

Jade shook herself out of her thoughts and took a seat by one of the trash cans. She took out her sketch pad from her bag and opened it up to a blank page. Beck sat right beside her, waiting for her response.

"I got ticked off about the whole divorce theme for our presentation." She explained as she started sketching. "And Tori and Andre noticed that I wasn't myself so they tried to talk to me about it."

"What did you do?" Beck asked, expecting the worst. He just hoped that neither Tori nor Andre are injured and sitting in the nurse's office right now.

Jade looked up at him, "Relax. I didn't do anything to them. They're physically fine."

"Physically?" Beck questioned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I may have had a little outburst." Jade replied then looked back down to her sketch pad guiltily.

"Tell me what happened." Beck said.

Jade sighed then put down the sketch pad and her pencil, "I kinda yelled at them to back off but then Andre said sorry and I got mad about him saying sorry that I may have let out my anger towards my father on him." She said then looked away.

"What do you mean, you let out your anger towards her father on him?" Beck asked.

"Well, I kinda yelled that sorry doesn't fix the family that he screwed up and he calls himself a good father." Jade replied and looked at him with a guilty look on her face.

"And then I stormed out and bumped into you." She finished. Beck looked at her with concern written on his face then ran a hand through his hair.

"You know you're gonna have to explain yourself to them? They're gonna be suspicious about what you just said." He said.

Jade looked at him then picked up her sketch pad and pencil and started sketching.

"I don't want to tell them about it."

Beck didn't want to push her into telling their other friends if she wasn't up to it. This was a difficult situation for her. He rubbed her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"I'll tell them you're not up to talking about it and to give you some space. Sound good?" he said.

"I guess." She replied and went back to her drawing.

Beck sighed. Jade could close up like a clam when she wanted to and this was one of those moments. The only way that he could get through to her when she was in this state was to change the topic.

"What are you drawing?" he asked her as he looked over her shoulder.

"Something." Jade replied, not bothering to look up at him.

"I don't know what 'something' is." Beck joked and smirked.

Jade stopped sketching and looked up at him, "Are you trying to be funny right now?"

"Is it working?" he asked her.

"No. You suck at trying to be funny." Jade smiled at him.

"There's the smile that I was hoping to see." He replied which only made Jade smile more and punch him in the arm.

"Shut up." Jade smiled as she shook her head, "Hey, when's Cat getting here?"

"I don't know. Let me text her again." Beck replied and pulled out his pearphone and texted Cat again to come stay with him and Jade in the Janitor's closet. He put his phone on the floor afterwards then leaned back on the wall, stretching out his legs.

"Hey, how's Coffee by the way? I saw him in your video on the slap."

"He keeps gaining weight. Cat won't stop feeding him whenever she comes over. It's annoying." Jade replied.

Beck smirked, "Maybe you should let him hop around your yard once in awhile to help him shed off the pounds."

"Yeah. But I don't want to watch him and I don't trust Carter to look after him either." Jade replied.

"Well, you gotta let him lose weight somehow." Beck replied.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Stop Cat from going to my house." Jade said and smiled.

"It could work but you'll miss your best friend." Beck replied.

Jade frowned at him, "Cat is _not_ my best friend."

Beck nudged her shoulder, "Yeah she is. Stop denying it. She _is_ your best friend and you know it."

"She is not."

"Yes she is." Beck said then poked her side.

"Beck, stop it. You know how ticklish I am there and she is not my best friend." Jade warned.

Beck thought about it for a moment then poked her side again.

"Beck!" Jade groaned.

"Cat is your best friend." He said again.

"She is not." Jade denied, she put her sketch pad and pencil down in frustration.

"Okay then." Beck quickly grabbed her and tickled her from her waist to her ribs, the two sensitive spots on her body. Jade tried to fight it off but burst into a fit of giggles while she tried to wriggle her body out of Beck's grasp.

"Beck! Stop!"

"Cat is your best friend."

"She is not!"

"Then I'm not stopping!" Beck laughed as he tickled her harder making her laugh even more. Soon enough, they were rolling on the floor, Jade still in Beck's arms, laughing.

"Okay! Cat is my best friend!" Jade squealed.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him. They were on the closet floor and Beck was on top of her, their faces almost touching. They were so close that they could almost kiss. They both wanted to but…

"See, I got you to admit it." Beck said as he cleared his throat. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he couldn't do it. Not with what Jade is going through. For now, he just wants to be her friend. He didn't want to rush things. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up.

Jade tried to hide her disappointment that they didn't kiss. She really wanted to kiss him. She took Beck's hand as he pulled her up and she shrugged off the awkward tension between them.

"Well, if I didn't admit it, you would've tickled me to death. I just did myself a favor." She replied as she dusted herself off and fixed her clothes. Beck smirked and fixed his hair and picked up Jade's sketch pad.

"I wanna see what you drew." He said as he flipped through the pages of her sketch pad.

"Cat's taking forever." Jade complained as she pulled out her pearphone, ignoring Beck as she did so.

Beck just shook his head as he flipped through Jade's sketch pad. Jade was a talented artist. He loved looking at her artworks because they were always so detailed and so full of life. She would draw different sceneries or people or whatever else she could see and it would always look amazing. He kept flipping until something caught his eye. It was a rough sketch of his face. Jade always had the habit of writing the date first on the page before she started sketching and according to the date of that drawing, it was made just recently. He smiled. Maybe it could be a sign that Jade still loved him.

"Cat's on her way." Jade said then turned around to face Beck who quickly shut the sketch pad and handed it to her.

Jade took it and picked up her pencil on the floor.

"I want coffee." She said.

Beck shoved his hands into his pockets, "We'll wait for Cat to get here then we can—"

"Knock, knock!"

Beck and Jade turned their attention to the door which opened and revealed their redheaded friend, Cat.

"I'm here!" she squealed.

"About time." Jade said as she grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Let's go get coffee." She grabbed Beck's arm as she pushed a giggling Cat out the door. Beck quickly reached for his bag as he was dragged out of the closet. When it came to coffee, Jade was dead serious.

…..

_(A/N): Don't you just love what I did? They're getting closer and closer. Haha. I might post the next chapter tomorrow. I think you guys will love the next chapter. I already love my idea for it. I'll start typing it out later._

_So, until next chapter,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	13. Babysitting

_(A/N): Okay, this update is long overdue. I didn't get to finish this earlier because school started earlier than expected and my lovely teachers just decide to dump a whole lot of homework on the first week back. But I wanted to finish this now because I finally got a break. So, here you are my loves._

_Disclaimer: I would've aired the new episodes ages ago if I owned Victorious, especially TFB&J. When will that come out already?! I'm dying!_

…_.._

Jade West rolled over to her side and pushed away the covers. It was a gloomy Saturday morning and that put her in a good mood when she opened her eyes to the sight of a gray sky outside her window. She smiled as she got up and walked over to her window. She opened it and felt the gush of cold wind hit her. This was a good day. As soon as her parents would leave, she'd lock herself up in the sun room and enjoy the enormous view of the cloudy sky. It would be even better if it rained really hard.

Still dressed in her pajamas which were a black tank top and shorts, Jade went out of her room and checked the garage and the driveway for her parents' cars. Both were gone. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee then she got some waffles that were left specifically for her by her mother. She then went to the sun room and settled on a plush sofa situated in the middle of the room. She sipped her coffee and bit into her waffle as she watched the gray sky. It was starting to drizzle and that made Jade smile.

"Hey, Jade." Jade's 12-year old brother, Carter, stepped into the sun room. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What?" Jade turned her head to face him, a frown on her face. She hated being interrupted when she was enjoying the gloomy weather.

Her brother quivered at her glare, "Mom said that you have to watch Morgan today. The nanny is out sick and she and dad have work today."

Jade's eyes grew wide. She did not want to spend her perfectly gloomy Saturday babysitting her father's kid. She balled her fists then stood up. Her brother backed up.

"I am not babysitting that thing!" she yelled. Her brother screamed in fright then ran out of the house.

_Great!_ She thought. Now she has to spend her perfect Saturday home alone with a baby that she had to take care of because the stupid nanny just had to get sick. Jade groaned then collapsed on the couch. She took out her pearphone and started texting Cat. She did not like this baby but Cat liked cute things. Jade could scare her into taking care of the baby.

_Come over to my house now._

Jade typed in then pressed send. She then sat up and finished the rest of her waffle. Her phone beeped to indicate a new message. Jade tapped the screen to open Cat's reply.

_Boo. I can't. I'm at my uncle and uncle's house here in San Francisco. _

Jade groaned. She needed someone to at least help her take care of the baby. She thought about her options: Tori was definitely out of the question, Robbie would be annoying, Andre would be okay but he acts weird around her sometimes, which left her with Beck. They were better friends now so, what the hell.

_Hey. Come over to my house now._

She typed in then pressed send. Almost immediately, she got a reply.

_Why?_

Jade rolled her eyes then typed back.

_I need help with something._

Then right after she sent that, she got a reply.

_Okay. On my way._

Jade threw her phone the sofa then sipped her coffee. Beck would be over in about 15 minutes. He didn't live far from her. While she waited for Beck to arrive, Jade took her coffee and went upstairs to the guest room which was now Morgan's room. The guest room was transformed into a baby's room. It was painted baby blue with various sports equipment painted on the wall as a border. A white wooden crib was in the middle of the room with a dark blue arm chair right beside it. A tan counter for the baby bottles and binkies and plastic toys was by the door and above it was a shelf with a small stereo and the receiving end of the baby monitor. The other monitor was on a shelf near the baby's crib. There was a changing table by the crib and a light green mat spread out on the navy blue carpet.

She slipped her head through the door and checked on the baby. He was fast asleep in his crib. She grabbed the receiving end of the baby monitor from the shelf by the door then went to her room to get her sketch pad. She took Coffee's cage and carried him down with her too.

She put down the baby monitor, her coffee and her sketch pad on the coffee table in the sun room and opened the cage to let Coffee out. She grabbed a carrot stick from his bowl and started feeding him while she lay on her stomach on the cold marble floor. She then grabbed her sketchpad from the coffee table and started sketching while she fed Coffee another carrot stick. It was starting to rain real hard.

Minutes later, her doorbell rang.

"That should be Beck. Come on, Coffee. Let's get the door." She said, talking to the bunny, as she pushed herself off of the floor and picked him up.

"You really need to lose some weight." She told the bunny as she walked to her front door.

Jade opened it and found Beck trying to fix his hair which was wet from the rain, his clothes were almost soaked.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." Jade replied then walked back to the sun room with Coffee. Beck rolled his eyes. This was typical Jade. He shut the door behind him as he went in then followed Jade to the sun room.

"So, what do you need help with?" he asked as he took off his wet jacket and joined Jade on the floor with Coffee.

"And why are you still in your pajamas?" he asked, noticing her outfit. She was barefoot as well too.

"The nanny's sick so I have to take care of the baby, just when I was supposed to enjoy this weather. Stupid nanny. We don't pay her to get sick." Jade frowned then drained the last of her coffee.

Beck nodded, "So you need me to help you take care of the baby?"

"Pretty much." Jade replied then got up to put her plate and mug into the dishwasher in the kitchen.

"Watch him." She said, referring to Coffee who was now sniffing Beck's boot. She then disappeared into the kitchen.

Beck looked at the fluffy creature sniffing his boot, "Man, you did gain weight." He said then picked him up and started petting him. He looked around Jade's sun room. It had been months since he was over at her house. It felt weird to be here again with her, alone but at the same time, it also felt right; like he belonged here with her. He liked being alone with her. He still hasn't gotten used to the empty feeling he gets when stays in his RV, which was odd since he lives there, but for some strange reason, he was always expecting Jade to be there, sitting on his bed and typing out another script on her laptop.

A loud cry interrupted him from his thoughts. He turned to see the baby monitor perched on the coffee table. He put Coffee back into his cage and got the monitor from the table.

"Jade, the baby's crying!" he called as he walked out of the sun room.

"Yeah. I heard." Jade said with a frown as she walked up to him from the kitchen.

"Come on." She said then went up the stairs to the guest room, Beck just by her tail. They stopped by the bathroom for a moment for Jade to fetch Beck a towel so that he could dry himself off. When they reached the baby's room, she picked him up then started rocking him in her arms. He just kept crying.

"Why won't he shut up?" she turned to Beck while she kept rocking the baby.

"Maybe he's hungry." Beck replied then looked around the room for a baby bottle. He spots the counter by the door and picks up a bottle.

"Here." He said as he hands the bottle to Jade.

Jade takes it then places the nipple of the bottle onto the baby's mouth. He starts sucking it and calms down. Beck moves closer to Jade and looks at the baby in her arms.

"What's his name?" he asked her.

"Morgan." She replied in a flat tone.

"He's pretty adorable." Beck replied.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Whatever."

She sat on the arm chair by the crib while waiting for the baby to finish the bottle. Beck dried himself with the towel then toyed with the stuffed animals in the crib. He picked up a stuffed soccer ball and tossed it around.

"He's done." Jade said as she took the bottle out of the baby's mouth. The baby was fast asleep again. She handed Beck the bottle and laid Morgan back in the crib. She gestured for them to leave and Beck followed suit, placing the empty bottle on the counter.

"You want some coffee?" Jade asked as soon as they stepped out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Yeah." Beck replied.

"Me too. Go get me some." Jade said then went down the stairs.

"Magic word?" Beck called.

Jade stopped in her tracks then turned to face Beck who was raising his eyebrow at her expectantly.

She sighed then said, "Please."

Beck smirked then went down the steps, Jade just behind him.

…..

"Hey, it's lunch time. You want some pizza? I'm buying." Beck asked as he turned to Jade. They were sitting on the sofa in the sun room, sipping their coffees, while they sat in silence, watching the rain fall.

"No onions." Jade replied as she took another sip.

Beck smirked, "No onions." He repeated then took out his pearphone.

"I'm gonna go change." Jade said then stood up to leave. She went up the steps and into her room to change out of her pajamas. She put on a dark green off-shoulder long sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants and her black boots. She then put on a bit of make up and her usual accessories. Satisfied with her appearance, she went back down to the sun room to join Beck.

"Pizza will be her in 20." He said as she took her place back on the couch.

"I'm bored." Jade said as she slumped in her seat.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Beck asked her.

The baby monitor erupted with a loud cry which made Jade close her eyes in frustration. Beck smiled at her, amused. He always found her reactions to things very amusing.

"What is it now?!" Jade said as she swiftly snatched the monitor from the table then stomped her way up to the baby's bedroom. Beck let out a small chuckle then followed her to Morgan's room.

"Stupid baby." Jade muttered as she picked up Morgan from the crib. She was about to cradle him in her arms when she suddenly held him away from her.

Beck chuckled as he watched Jade scrunch up her face in disgust as she turned her head away from the crying baby.

"That is disgusting." She said.

"Dirty diaper?" Beck asked her as he leaned on the door frame.

Jade glared at him then went over to the changing table and set Morgan down. He was crying hysterically which only made Jade more annoyed about the situation.

"You could give me a hand here you know." Jade said as she turned to glare at Beck. He went over to her, smiling in amusement.

She opened the diaper then turned away in disgust, "I am not touching that."

Beck shook his head and smiled, "I got this."

Jade immediately stepped back and let Beck take over. He threw the diaper into the bin and cleaned up the baby before putting on a fresh new diaper. Jade peered over Beck's shoulder while he worked.

"You're on diaper duty from now on." She said when Beck finished.

"He still won't stop crying though." Beck said as he picked the baby up and cradled him in his arms.

"Here. Give him to me." Jade said. Beck carefully handed Jade the baby. She cradled the baby in her arms then began to hum a song. The baby started to calm down. She rocked him gently back and forth then began singing softly to him.

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry…" _she sang.

Beck watched her in amazement. Her voice was so electrifying, even when she was just singing a lullaby. She looked so motherly with a baby in her arms and she was still just so beautiful. He still loved her and seeing her like this made him love her even more and regret not opening that stupid door.

Morgan soon fell asleep, again, in Jade's arms. She set him down in his crib again and both she and Beck quietly exited the room, slowly shutting the door behind them.

"You'd make a great mom someday you know." Beck said to her while they walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Jade laughed, "Yeah, right. Babies are gross. You just saw what happened with that one." She said.

"You might hate babies now but you might change your mind about them in the future. Your mom instincts will kick in." he replied.

"I will never be a good mom." Jade said firmly.

"Why do you always put yourself down like that?" Beck asked her.

"I do not put myself down. I'm only stating the truth." Jade replied, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes, you do put yourself down. You always say that you'll never be a good mom whenever we talk about kids." Beck argued.

"I hate babies and kids, therefore, I won't have any. I don't like taking care of babies and kids, therefore, I will never be a good mom." She glared at him as she took a step towards him.

"You just fed a baby and sung and rocked him to sleep right now. That just proved that you will be an amazing mother." Beck replied, taking a step closer to her, their face just inches from each other now.

"You're an amazing person, Jade, and you will be an amazing mother someday. I know it." Beck finished.

Jade stared into his eyes for a moment. Those warm brown eyes still held the same effect on her as before. They made her melt. Her features softened as she whispered, "Thanks."

Then they just stood there staring at each other, lost in each others eyes. Then as if they were being pulled by a magnet, both closed their eyes and leaned forward, their lips crashing into each other. They kissed with so much hunger and passion. They craved for each other and the bond that they broke. Beck pulled her body, by the waist, closer to him with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other, her hands tangled into his hair as she pulled him closer. He pushed her against the wall as his tongue gained access to her mouth. He began to trail kisses down her neck when Jade pushed him back.

"Beck, no." she said as she turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, confused.

She held his hands and pushed them back, not laying her eyes on him. Her eyes started to water.

"Jade." He said as he reached out to caress her cheek. She turned her head away, avoiding his touch.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"Jade, I love you and I won't leave you again. Us breaking up was a mistake and I was so stupid for letting that door get between us. I regret it every single day." He told her. "I love you."

Jade leaned back on the wall and looked at the ground, "No you don't."

Beck frowned, "Yes, I do, Jade." He argued.

"No you don't and I'm not talking about the break up. I…" she paused then shook her head.

"What is it, Jade? Please tell me." He begged her.

She bit her lip, " Please just go."

"Jade." He took a step towards her.

She held up her hands to him, "Just go." She said, not taking her eyes off the floor.

Beck sighed and slowly walked away, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed his jacket then went out the door into the pouring rain. He slowly walked to his truck as the rain soaked his clothes. He was so confused and depressed. One minute, they were kissing and the next minute, she pushes him back and tells him that he doesn't love her.

Jade fell to the floor as soon as she heard the front door close. She hugged her knees and cried. When she felt a little better, she got up and went downstairs to fetch Coffee. She then retreated to her room where she lay on the bed and stared up at her ceiling. She wanted to be alone but she also wanted a bit of company, so she got up and went into Morgan's room. She sat on the arm chair and watched the baby sleep peacefully in his crib. Moments later, she too drifted off to sleep.

…..

_(A/N): That broke my heart. Okay, there's a reason why I didn't write down what was going on in Jade's head in the last part. You will all find out in the next chapter. I felt like this was my best chapter yet. I absolutely love it. What do you guys think?_

_I better get long reviews for this chapter. No. I'm just kidding but please do review, guys. I'll update as soon as I can. I promise!_

_Later my loves,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	14. Photograph & Hair Salon

_(A/N): Wow! Chapter 13 got the most reviews so far for this story. I would like to give a HUGE thank you! Hugs and kisses to all! Now, I feel really pressured to make this story really good. I will do my very best for you loves. I've put up a book cover for this story as a thank you present for you guys. There's a bigger version of it. Just copy and paste the link of the photo found on my profile._

_One of the readers, who reviewed this story as a guest, had her birthday last Nov. 15. Sadly, I wasn't able to update on that day because I read the review the day after and I really feel bad because I wanted to make that day special for you. So, to make it up to you, I made you something. Just pm me to get it. : )_

_I hope you like it and well, here is another chapter! I can't do two chapters in 1 day though because I really don't have a lot of time to do it so, I hope you'll forgive me. I'm really sorry. I feel really bad. But I'm so happy that you love this story. I love that you love it! _

_I love how you all love this story! You guys are amazing! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and as always, I'd love to get more reviews from you guys. Thank you so much!_

_Disclaimer: I only wish to own Victorious._

…_.._

Soaked from head to toe, Beck parked his truck in his parent's driveway. The rain was slowing down now. He gripped the steering wheel as so many emotions rushed through him. Confusion, hurt, depression were just a few of those emotions. He couldn't understand how Jade was pulling him close while they were kissing for one moment and then pushing him back and kicking him out the next. He let go of the wheel and leaned back on his seat and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to punch something but at the same time, he didn't.

After a few moments of just sitting in his truck, he got out and made his way to his RV. The sky had now cleared and the sun was shining brightly, forming a rainbow in the sky. Beck shielded his eyes and went inside his RV.

He slipped out of his wet clothes and into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a Hollywood Arts shirt. Drying his hair with a towel, he sat down on the sofa and took out a photo album that Jade had made for them. It had all of their pictures back from when they first started dating up to when they got that Saturday detention, which oddly reminded him of a movie called the Breakfast Club. That was one of the most unusual days in Hollywood Arts.

He smiled as he flipped through the pictures. Jade looked beautiful in every single one of them, whether she was smiling or not. He stopped and just looked at his favorite picture of them. It was when Andre did his song, Song 2 You, at the Asphalt Café. Someone had taken a picture of them smiling at each other. He could see how in love they were in that one picture. How happy they were. He wanted so bad to go back and be that couple again. To be with Jade again. But she pushed him away and he didn't know why.

"Hey, Beck! Open up!"

Beck looked up. Someone was knocking on his door. He set down the album and went to open it.

"Hey, Beck."

"Sup man?"

Tori and Andre greeted him when he opened the door. He stared at them with a blank expression on his face as he waved a limp hand at them.

"Hey."

Tori and Andre looked at each other then frowned.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What do you guys want?"

"We were gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out but I guess you're not up to it right now." Andre replied.

Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry." He said then looked up at them, "I just had a bad day today."

"Anything we can do to help?" Tori asked.

"I don't know… I don't think so. It's kind of complicated." He replied and Tori nodded.

"Well, you wanna hang out? You know, just to maybe take your mind off of it." She smiled at him. Andre nodded at her suggestion.

"Thanks, guys." Beck replied, "But, I just want to be alone for now."

Tori nodded at him, concern in her eyes, "Alright. Well, feel better."

"Just let us know if you need to talk." Andre said as he and Tori waved goodbye.

"Thanks, guys." Beck replied and waved back. He then went into his RV and collapsed on his bed. Jade. Jade. Jade. She wouldn't get out of his mind. Why did she push him away? He got the photo album again and took out his favorite picture of them. He kissed her face in the picture and then just looked at it.

"I love you, Jade. I just don't know why you think I don't."

…..

"Jade, honey. Wake up, sweetie." Jade's mom shook her daughter awake. It was now 12:30pm and the sky had cleared. Jade was curled up like a ball on the arm chair and the baby was still asleep in his crib.

Jade groaned and stretched out her arms and legs then faced her mother with a frown on her face. She was only asleep for 15 minutes and that made her mood not get any better. Her head was pounding and her heart felt really heavy. Her mascara was ruined and she had streaks of it on her cheeks.

"Did you order pizza? Because when I got home, the delivery guy was at the door." Her mother said, "Honey, were you crying?" she said as she noticed her daughter's mascara stained cheeks. She reached out and rubbed the mascara off of Jade's face. Jade pushed her hand away and wiped her stained cheeks clean with the back of her hands.

"I was practicing for the part that I wanted to audition. The character is very emotional." Jade replied while she wiped her cheeks.

"Oh. Well, I do hope that you get the part, honey. Now, come on. Let's have some pizza." Her mom smiled, gesturing for her daughter to stand up.

Jade got up from the arm chair and went with her mom. She could smell the pizza from the hallway and her stomach grumbled at the scent. She was definitely hungry.

"Don't you have work?" Jade asked as she took a bite of her slice. Beck ordered an all cheese pizza, so Jade didn't have to worry about onions and all the other toppings that she didn't enjoy. _Beck. _At the thought of his name, Jade's heart ached. She chewed slowly, letting her eyes fall and focus on the pizza that she was eating.

"I got out early. I knew you wouldn't really enjoy taking care of Morgan." Her mom replied as she took another bite of her pizza.

Jade raised her eyebrow in agreement and continued eating. She couldn't get Beck out of her head.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? Maybe go to a spa or something? We never really do anything together." Her mother suggested.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you serious?" Her mom nodded in response. Jade and her mom never did anything together because Jade was never close to her or her dad but ever since her mom shared her past with her and they spent time together, they'd become closer. She just wasn't the kind to go to a spa and relax and whatever girly things there was to do out there. She preferred going to a scissor store and browse through various scissors that she wished she could own but she could use a good distraction. She did want to try those stones that they heat up and put on your body.

"Sure. But what about the baby?" she replied.

"I could call Jesse from next door to babysit." Her mom replied.

"I'll go get my purse." Jade said then disappeared into her room.

Her mom called Jesse and a few minutes later, the babysitter arrived and they were off to a nearby spa.

"So tell me about this character that you're playing?" her mom asked out of the blue.

Jade just stared at the road ahead, "It's about a girl who's still in love with this guy but then the guy likes this other girl. But then he kisses the girl and the girl pushes him away because she knows that she's already been replaced."

"That's very interesting. I bet it's going to be an emotional play and I think you'll be great in it." Her mother smiled.

_Yeah. It's very emotional. _Jade thought to herself turned her head to look out the window. The rainy weather had turned bright and sunny. Jade hated that. She took out her shades and put them on. She then plugged in her earphones and played some rock music on her pearphone.

She needed an escape from everything but she couldn't escape her thoughts of Beck. She still loved him. She was still madly in love with him but seeing him almost kiss Tori on Cat's laptop and the fact that he and Tori were really good friends now broke her heart. She now knows for sure that Beck has feelings for Tori. She knew for sure that Beck doesn't love her anymore. Why would he go and try to kiss Tori if he still loved her? And Tori of all people. He knew Jade hated Tori. He knew how she feels about him and Tori. He knew but he went to Tori anyway. He became good friends with her anyway. He was always there for her anyway.

Jade's heart ached so bad but she held back her tears. Maybe, this was just how things were supposed to be. Maybe it was time to let Beck go. To move on. She can't do anything if Beck wanted to hang out with Tori. To be with Tori. Maybe it was time to just deal with it and be okay with it. It hurt but it hurts more to be with Beck and know that he has his eyes set on Tori. It's better to just let him be but she will never stop loving him.

"We're here." Her mom said as she parked the car.

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and took out her earphones from her ears. She took out her compact mirror to fix up her hair a bit then just stared at her reflection.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go."

Jade shut her compact close then turned to her mom with a small smile.

"I don't want to have a spa day anymore, mom." She said.

"But honey, we're already here."

"Yeah but I have an even better idea." Jade replied.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"You wanna get a make over?" she smiled.

Jade's mom started the car, "Where to, sweetie?" she smiled at her daughter.

"To the salon." Jade replied.

…..

"How do you think I'd look if I was a blonde?" Jade's mom asked. They were sitting in the waiting area of the salon. The salon was full at the moment. It was a small salon on Hollywood boulevard and it was very modern. Their color schemes were black, white and gray which made Jade like the place. Jade and her mom were looking through magazines and deciding on what to do with their hair.

Jade laughed at her mom, "You really want to go blonde? I thought you'd just go for some highlights or something."

"I've always wanted to go blonde. I'm tired of being a brunette." Her mom replied.

Jade looked at her for a moment and tried to picture her mother as a blonde. She didn't look half bad.

"Blonde would work for you." She replied then went back to scanning her magazine.

"Okay, ladies. You two are next. What would you like us to do with your hair?" A lady said as she came up to them. She was dressed in black slacks and a deep purple long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled neatly back in a ponytail and she seemed very friendly.

"I'd like to have my hair dyed blonde and have it cut but I haven't decided on the cut yet. I'm still looking." Jade's mom replied.

"And I want my hair dyed dark brown and cut too." Jade said then smiled at her mom.

"Alright, ladies. Just follow me." The lady smiled then gestured for them to follow. She walked them over to two empty seats then called two hairstylists to deal with their hair. Jade sat back and relaxed in her seat, excited to see the outcome of her make over.

…..

_(A/N): Jade is getting a make over! Haha. Did you like this chapter? You'll all know what she looks like in the next chapter. I hope to get it done as soon as possible. I love you all and thank you so much again!_

_Until next chapter,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	15. Jade Madeover

_(A/N): It seems like forever. Yes, my teachers just love to give homework, so that leaves me very little time to update. This chapter is long overdue. Anyway, Jade's new look will seem familiar to all. I'm not giving anymore away. Just read. Haha. Thank you for all the reviews loves! I really appreciate them. Read away!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I wish I could…but I can't._

…_.._

Jade admired her new look in the mirror as she dusted off the stray strands of hair off of her shoulders. She smiled at herself. This was Jade, with Beck not attached to her name. This was the brand new Jade. She stood up from her seat then went to join her mom back in the waiting area.

"Honey, you look amazing with that hair!" her mom exclaimed as she reached her.

Jade smirked then consciously touched her hair. This was definitely different.

"Do you want to maybe, go down to the mall and do a bit of shopping?" her mom asked her.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest then frowned, tilting her head, "Shopping?" she asked then raised an eyebrow at her mother.

Her mom was persistent and kept the smile on her face. She knew that her daughter wasn't the kind to do all of these girly activities but she was having a good time and they were actually bonding and they did just do something girly together, she figured that a little shopping wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes. Come on. We could get you some new boots." She replied. Jade looked down at her boots then back up at her mom. Maybe a little shopping wouldn't hurt. She did want to get some new black dresses and skirts. Oh, what the hell.

Jade shrugged her shoulders then smirked, "Alright. I'm in." Her mother smiled and clapped her hands.

"Let's go!" she said as she exited the salon, Jade at her heel, shaking her head in amusement at her mom's behavior.

…..

2 hours and 7 shopping bags later, Jade and her mom exited the Green Meadow mall with their arms linked and giggling like teenaged girls.

"I cannot believe that you mixed up the cream and mayonnaise for dad's pie." Jade said as she laughed some more.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he took the first bite. It was hilarious." Her mom replied while laughing.

They reached their car in the parking area and Jade's mom fumbled through her purse for the keys. Jade looked through her shopping bags again, admiring her clothing selection. Surprisingly, she didn't buy a lot of black. She got a bunch of blues, reds, purples, and bluegreens instead but she did get a new pair of black boots. Not combat boots, but these high heeled ankle high black boots with silver studs and laces that make it look somewhat like a combat boot. She loved it.

"Here we are." Her mom said as she held out the car keys then went to open the trunk.

"Can I drive?" Jade asked her as they loaded the trunk with their shopping bags. Her mom looked at her then gave it a thought.

"Sure thing, honey." She replied then closed the trunk and tossed the keys to her. Jade smiled then walked up to the driver's side of the car and got in. Her mom went in the passenger side. They put on their seat belts then Jade backed up the car and started speeding away.

20 minutes later, they parked the car in the driveway and emptied the trunk. They carried their shopping bags with them into the house. Jade immediately went up to her room as her mom took care of the babysitter and started fixing up for dinner.

She shut the door behind her as she reached her room then emptied the contents of the shopping bags onto her bed. She took the boots then set them aside. She was sure to wear those on Monday. She then started taking the price tags off of the clothes then hung them up in her closet. She stared at the small area of her closet that wasn't full of black clothes then crossed her arms. Jade took out a dress that she really liked then hung it at the back of her closet door. She then got a belt from her drawer and hung it up with the dress. Perfect.

…..

Monday went pretty quickly but Beck wasn't up for it. He stuck his head under his pillow as soon as his alarm went off. He'd been stuck in bed all weekend ever since he left Jade's house. He tried calling her but her phone was always off and he didn't want to risk going over to her house and causing more damage. He was miserable.

Giving up, he rolled over and landed on the floor. He groaned at the fall then pushed himself up. He then went into his bathroom where he just stared at himself in the mirror. He was a complete and utter mess. He hadn't had the best sleep in 2 days and it showed with the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was oily and sticky and was mangled all over his head. He wore the same clothes he changed into when he got home on Saturday and he hasn't eaten since then. Sighing, he got into the shower and got ready for the day.

Monday's were never a good day at Hollywood Arts. The atmosphere was always less cheery on Monday mornings. Students would always just be talking to each other, maybe playing a bit of music while they're at it but there was no dancing on Monday mornings. No one had the energy to do so. Beck dragged his feet to his locker as soon as he got in. He had a pack of crackers in one hand and a cup of steaming hot coffee in the other. When he got to his locker, he simply leaned back on it and ate his crackers.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Tori said as soon as she spotted Beck. She had just come from her own locker.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Beck simply replied then took a sip of his coffee. He seemed to look in order but he couldn't hide the dark circles around his eyes, his shirt was wrinkly and partially tucked into his jeans and his shoes didn't match.

"I don't think you are. For one thing, your shoes don't match." Tori stated, pointing at Beck's feet.

Beck looked down at his own feet and indeed it was, he wore two different boots. He groaned in frustration and turned and kicked his own locker which made Tori jump. Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, he threw his coffee and crackers in the bin and walked back to where Tori was standing.

Tori placed a hand on Beck's shoulder, "You can talk to me about it, you know." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

Beck gave her a nod then leaned back on the lockers again. He really didn't want to talk about it but he needed a bit of help to get through to Jade. Maybe Tori could be of good help. Andre was scared of Jade, Robbie would just mess up and Cat would be too much to handle. Tori would be a good person to talk about it to. He stayed leaning on the lockers for awhile before speaking up.

Tori was just distracting herself by playing with her phone.

"We can't talk about it here. People would hear." Beck spoke up and Tori looked up from her phone.

She gave him a nod, "There's always the janitor's closet." She suggested, pointing her thumb to the direction of the janitor's closet.

"Let's go." Beck stuffed his hands into his pocket and started walking to the janitor's closet, Tori just behind him.

Tori shut the door and leaned on it when they were both in. Beck paced around for a few moments then ran a nervous hand through his hair. Tori waited patiently until Beck stopped pacing, took a deep breath and looked at her.

"It's about Jade." He said.

"We were just getting to be friends again but then one thing led to another and we kissed and we were really getting into it but then she pushed me away and didn't want to see me after that and… I don't know. I don't know why and I don't know what to do." He blurted out while he paced back and forth again.

"You and Jade kissed?" Tori asked.

"Yes. And…" Beck stopped pacing again and took a big sigh.

"I love her, Tori. I don't think I've ever stopped loving her but things are messed up now and I don't know what the hell to do." He said then leaned back on the ladder on the wall. He felt drained from thinking about Jade all weekend. He couldn't keep his mind off of her.

"Did you try talking to her?" Tori asked. She stood rooted to her spot on the door.

"I wouldn't be here talking to you if I did!" Beck yelled at her.

Tori was shocked at Beck's outburst. It scared her and she pressed herself against the door in fear.

Beck closed his eyes in regret then buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked up at her again.

"These past two days haven't been great for me. It's just Jade—"

Tori interrupted him by shushing him and placing both her hands on his shoulders and shaking him gently.

"We'll try to get through to Jade. We just need to think of a plan." She smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Jade parked her car in the HA parking lot then checked her appearance on her compact mirror before stepping out of the car. She slung her Gears of War bag over her shoulder then went inside the building. As soon as she stepped in, all eyes were on her. The most threatening girl at HA looked almost less threatening. Her raven hair with colored streaks was now dyed back to dark brown, and surprisingly had no trace of a single colored streak in, and instead of long curly locks, she had a shoulder length layered do. She had on a navy blue sleeveless dress, which ended halfway down her thigh, with a black belt wrapped just above her waist and she had her new silver studded boots on.

There were a few hoots from the guys which brought Jade's attention to all the people staring at her. Her face instantly scrunched up into a frown and her arms crossed over her chest.

"WHAT?!" she yelled and everyone instantly went about their business. She glared at the people around her as she made her way to her locker. She then angrily stuffed her books in and got out her books for the day.

…..

"Did you hear that?" Tori asked.

"That sounded like Jade." Beck said then the two hurriedly went out of the janitor's closet.

…..

Jade shut her locker door then zipped up her bag. When she turned right, the first thing she sees is Beck and Tori immerging from the janitor's closet. She felt a sharp pain go through her chest. She was right. She'd always been right. Beck would always choose Tori over her. She saw Beck spot her and as soon as he did, she walks away in the opposite direction.

She doesn't want to deal with him anymore.

…..

Beck searches for her face as soon as he steps out of the janitor's closet. He couldn't spot her.

"There she is. And she looks different." Tori said and pointed at the direction of Jade's locker.

Beck looked to where Tori pointed and sure enough, there was Jade and she looked straight at him. Beck couldn't move. He just stared at her. She was breath takingly beautiful. The way her hair framed her beautiful face, the way her dress hugged her body perfectly and the way her pale skin was exposed was just beautiful.

Beck snapped out of his trance when Jade starts to walk away from him. He needed to talk to her. He needed her back.

"Jade!" he called as he chased after her. Tori was just at his tail.

…..

Jade heard Beck call her name and she walked faster. _I don't want to talk to you or see you or have anything to do with you, Beck. Leave me alone. _She thought. She turned a corner and slipped slightly on the wet floor but regained her composure and kept walking. She could hear Beck getting closer.

"Jade!" she heard her name again but this one was followed by a screech on the floor and a loud thud.

"Beck?" she whispered then turned around. There, just a few feet away from her, was Beck, unconscious on the floor. He had hit his head on the drinking fountain when he slipped on the floor. Jade quickly walked toward him as a crowd of students was forming around him.

"Beck!" Jade stopped in her tracks as she heard Tori call Beck's name and hurriedly went to his side and cradled his head on her lap.

She stepped back and tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't bear to see it. It hurt too much. _No. You can't let it hurt you, Jade. He's moved on and so should you. _She thought to herself then turned her heel and walked away. No matter what she said to herself, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was still madly in love with Beck Oliver.

…..

_(A/N): OMG! Did you guys see TFB&J? Cos I haven't yet! Don't spoil anything! I still have to look for a video of it online. I'm nervous excited. Eep!_

_Okay, calming down now. I can't promise to update every week anymore because I don't know when I'll have time to write but I will promise to update whenever possible. Forgive me for the long wait. Btw, did you all figure out where I based Jade's new look?_

_Please review loves! I love reading them. Thank you for all of the reviews that I've gotten. Thank you so much!_

_So, until next chapter,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	16. The Black Box

_(A/N): Merry Christmas loves! Let me just say how indescribably happy I am that Bade is back. I swear I couldn't function normally for three days after I watched TFB&J and in every episode now, it's like their attached to each other's hip. They're always stuck to each other with Beck's arm always around Jade's waist. Okay, that's enough of my rambling. I finally finished this chapter! Read on loves and thank you for all the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Hell, everyone knows I don't own the show._

_..._

Beck groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I just had the weirdest dream. I was running after you then I slipped and hit my head but you looked absolutely gorgeous, babe."

His eyes fluttered open, expecting to find Jade but all he could see was white. White ceiling, white walls, white curtains and a blinding white light but that didn't mean he was dead and in heaven. He shielded his eyes with his hand then sat up. He must've sat up too quickly because his head started spinning and throbbing.

"Woah." Beck held on to the side table and shut his eyes. He held his forehead in his hands while his head spun. He felt a bump on his forehead. _Great._

"Beck, you should lie back down."

He heard someone say then a pair of hands eased him down back onto the bed.

"Thanks." He replied then opened his eyes once more but squinted at the bright light. His head was spinning less now but he could still feel the throbbing. He couldn't see well but he could make out a figure of a woman in white with blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. When his vision got clearer, he saw that it was Nurse Connor.

"I got you some water and an Advil. You hit your head pretty hard. You should rest up." She said then left Beck to himself once more, shutting the curtains behind her.

Beck sighed then touched his forehead. That really was one hell of a bump. He didn't know how long he was knocked out for. All he could think about was her. God, she was gorgeous.

He tried to sit up gently now and successfully sat up with less of the head spinning feeling. He got the water and Advil then gulped it down. He then searched his pocket for his phone. Tapping the screen, the phone came to life. The time said that Beck was out for about two hours and he had missed two classes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He had 5 messages, 2 from Cat, 1 from Andre, 1 from Robbie and 1 from Tori.

All messages were asking him how he was but he felt saddened that he didn't get a text from Jade. He wanted at least a text from her. Did she stop caring about him already?

"Hey, how is he?" his thoughts were interrupted by a voice from outside the curtain.

"He just woke up and I gave him some Advil for his head. He's alright. He's just resting now." He heard Nurse Connor say.

"Can I see him?" he recognized the voice. It was Tori. Oh how he wished it was Jade.

"Sure thing." Nurse Connor replied. He then heard the soft tapping of the nurse's shoes and the clicking of Tori's boots on the tiled floor heading to his bed. The curtains opened and in came a smiling Tori with Nurse Connor.

"Hey—Ohh. That's a…bump on your…I should stop talking." Tori awkwardly smiled and gripped the strap of her bag.

Beck chuckled, "That bad?" he asked her.

Tori nodded.

"Okay. Beck, as soon as you don't feel as dizzy anymore, you're free to go home." Nurse Connor smiled then left the room.

"Did you find Jade?" he asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind as soon as he saw Tori. He just wanted Jade with him so bad.

Tori bit her lip, "No. I couldn't get to her and I don't have any classes with her today. I was hoping we could try again at lunch but I don't think you can in your condition."

Beck sighed, "I have to find her. I have to talk to her, Tori."

"We can try again tomorrow. Right now you need to rest and that bump needs to disappear." Tori replied.

"I'm okay now. Let's go." Beck said then swung his legs off the bed and quickly stood up. He felt his head spin and quickly had to grab onto the side table.

"Woah. You need to lie down, Beck." Tori gripped his arm and helped him steady himself.

"No, I don't. I'm fine. Let's go find Jade." He said then bent down to put his boots on, almost falling face first onto the floor. Tori gripped his shoulders to support him and sighed. There was no way of stopping him.

Beck grabbed his bag then swung back the curtain and walked out the door. Tori hot at his tail. She shot Nurse Connor a smile then quickly exited the Nurse's office after Beck.

"Beck, you need to slow down." Tori said.

"I have to do this before its too late, Tori. I don't want to lose her again." Beck replied as he took bigger steps, making Tori jog after him.

Beck stopped abruptly then placed a hand on one of the lockers to steady himself. His head kept spinning. The Advil hadn't kicked in yet. He shut his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You really should just go home, Beck. I can call Andre to take you home." Tori said as she caught up to him.

"I'm fine." Beck replied then took a deep breath.

"Let's go." He started walking again.

Tori let out a groan then went after him. How is it that she always gets herself stuck in these kinds of situations? Beck turned a corner and walked even faster.

…..

Jade sat far at the back of the classroom in her Theatre History class. As much as she hoped this day would be different, she couldn't avoid Beck. _I hope he's okay._ She thought. She hated seeing him lay unconsciously on the floor. At that moment, she wanted to just forget about forgetting Beck and help him but then Tori had to come to Beck's aid.

She absent-mindedly scribbled down notes on her notebook. The class was starting to get more and more annoying. She shut her notebook then went out the door with her bag and notebook at hand. The teacher didn't seem to mind her exit.

Jade started to take a walk around the empty hallways of the school. There was still 30 minutes of class left so she had 30 minutes of aimlessly wandering around to do. She walked around and looked at the many different artworks that were plastered all over the walls and lockers of the school.

A good 5 minutes had passed and Jade decided to get out her books for her next class and head for the Black Box. She went to her locker and got out the books for her next two classes, grabbing her sketchpad too. She then took out her pearphone and earphones. She shut her locker and plugged in her earphones. She blasted some music into her ears as she walked to the Black Box Theater, her head bobbing to the beat. All the sound around her was blocked. She couldn't even hear the echo of a brunette screaming her ex-boyfriend's name as she chased after him.

"Beck!" Tori shouted as she tried to catch up to him. The meds must've kicked in because he was half walking and half jogging now and Tori was having a hard time going after him.

Beck was determined to look for Jade. Somehow he could sense that she wasn't in class. He knew her all too well. He headed straight for the janitor's closet as he descended the main stairway. He grabbed the doorknob then slowly turned it and opened the door, expecting Jade to be on the other side, sitting on the floor and cutting something up. But the closet was empty. No sign of Jade anywhere.

"Is she in there?" Tori asked as she caught her breath. She fanned herself with her hand and tried to fix her mess of a hair.

"No." Beck sadly replied then slowly closed the door. He stood there for a moment, thinking of where else Jade would be. He turned his head around hoping to find her sitting by her locker with her earphones on and music blasting in her ears as she wrote or drew. But she wasn't there either.

He wasn't about to give up. He thought harder of wherever else Jade may go then he started walking again. Tori slumped her shoulders then went after him.

"And we start walking again." She went after Beck while she struggled to get out a water bottle from her monster purse. She successfully got out the water bottle but then noticed that Beck was already about 8 feet away from her.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted then started jogging towards him.

…..

Jade flipped on the light switch in the Black Box Theater. The chairs were all stacked up by the wall which left the floor completely empty. Jade went to the middle of the theater then dropped her bag on the floor. She then dropped herself on all fours and then lay flat on her stomach. She grabbed her sketch pad and pencil from her bag then started sketching.

She hummed a Maroon 5 song while she roughly sketched an image of Tawny Walker-Black, her favorite character in her favorite movie, the Scissoring. She was too preoccupied with sketching and the music in her ears that she didn't hear the doors creak open followed by the sounds of the rough thump of boots and the clicking of a pair of heels.

Beck looked relieved that Jade was there at last but at the same time, he was so anxious. He didn't know what to say or do exactly but he just wanted her back. Safe in his arms where he would hold her tight and kiss her, every gesture filled so much love that he had felt for her. But Jade didn't budge when he and Tori entered. He was sure that with the theater being empty, the sound would have bounced off the walls and surely make Jade turn around, but she was just lying there, sketching.

A pair of boots soon made it to Jade's view. She looked up to see Beck staring at her with a large bump on his head. She immediately took out her earphones and turned off her phone. She then got up and dusted herself off.

"We need to talk." Beck said as soon as Jade straightened herself out. From the expression on his face, Jade could tell that he was serious but she wasn't about to back down.

"About what? We don't have anything to talk about, Beck." She crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Tori piped in then started walking to the door.

"Hold it. Vega's here?" Jade turned from Tori to Beck. The thought of Beck and Tori going in to the Black Box Theater alone together made her sick.

Tori stopped in her tracks and just looked at Jade and Beck. She was somewhat terrified to move.

"Jade—"

"Save it, Beck." She held her hand up to his face then picked up her stuff from the floor.

"I'm leaving." She said.

Beck took a deep sigh then gently gripped her arm which caused her to freeze.

"Jade, stop it. Tori and I don't have anything going on. We were just looking for you so that I could talk to you." He said to her.

Jade just stood there, bag on her shoulder and her pencil, sketchpad and phone in her hand. She just looked back up at him.

"About the kiss, Jade. Why did you pull away and push me out the door?" he asked her. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she didn't want that but the thought of him trying to kiss Tori killed her.

Jade's head snapped to Tori, "Leave." She said and the brunette gladly obeyed her order. She quickly side stepped out the door, shutting it behind her.

Beck tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear but then Jade gripped his wrist and pushed it away from her. Her head hung low as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Please." Beck begged and lifted her chin up with his forefinger and thumb, "I need to know."

"Because…" Jade's voice cracked then she took a deep sigh, "Because you love Tori." She looked back down again.

Beck couldn't believe it, "Why would you even think that? Jade, I don't love Tori. She's just a friend. I only love—"

"Don't." Jade shook her head, she was fighting back her tears now.

"During my rehearsal for the Platinum Music Awards, Cat left her video chat on and I saw you try to kiss Tori but she backed up." She said. Beck stood there, frozen. Unsure of what to say.

"I know, I shouldn't be jealous or mad. I don't have the right to be because we're not even together but…just the thought of it. I can't." she looked up at him.

"I guess you didn't finish the video chat because after that, I poured my heart out to her. I told her that I was only doing it to forget about you because I couldn't forget about you. I still love you, Jade. I never stopped." It was all there in his eyes. All the emotion, all the love. Beck meant every word and Jade knew it.

All Jade could do was drop her head down again and step forward. Beck enveloped her into a hug as she cried her eyes out to him, staining his shirt with her mascara. He closed his eyes and planted a kiss at the top of her head then rested his head on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his torso and formed a smile on Beck's face.

"Do you think you can take me back?" he whispered.

Jade pulled her head up and looked him in the eyes, her cheeks stained with mascara and her eyes and face pink from crying but there was a smile on her lips.

"Yeah." She said and Beck smiled. Then her expression changed. Her brows furrowed and her smile dropped.

"But you have to do something first." Beck's face dropped.

"Okay." He replied.

"Good." Jade smirked then pulled his head down for their lips to meet. Their lips moved with a burning passion. For so long, they wanted this. For so long, they needed this. They had been through so much. Beck licked and gently bit down the bottom of her lip and she parted her lips for him.

The heated make out session lasted for a good 7 minutes before the two broke apart and breathed some air into their lungs.

"I love you." Beck said as he planted a small kiss on her cheek which made her blush.

"I know." Jade replied the tilted her head to the side, "I love you too." She smiled.

Beck planted another kiss on her forehead. He was so happy to hear that.

Jade took notice once more of the bump on Beck's forehead, "We should get you home. You need to take care of that bump. I am not going to have my boyfriend walking around looking like a weirdo."

"Can I take my girlfriend home with me so that she can take care of me?" Beck asked her.

"You better be talking about me." Jade crossed her arms.

Beck chuckled and pecked her on the lips, "Of course, I'm talking about you. Now, come on." He grabbed her hand, letting their fingers entwine, and led them out the door. They turned the corner and there, leaning against the wall was Tori. She jumped when she saw them but smiled when she saw their hands.

"I guess that means that you two are back together?" she smiled.

"Yeah, now get to class, we're going home." Jade said and pushed past her. Beck smirked at Tori and let Jade drag him out the door. Tori only shook her head and smiled at the two. She always knew, they'd eventually get back together.

…..

_(A/N): How was that? Don't worry, this isn't the end yet. Stay tuned for more. I'm not gonna it that quickly. Leave me some reviews to read please! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible._

_Until next chapter,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	17. Forward and Back

_(A/N): I've updated sooner!..I think. I don't keep count of the days anymore. I'm actually bed ridden right now cos I'm super sick. I spent Christmas in bed but I got to sneak out a few times to get to the computer and write this chapter. So here ya go. I'm sorry about the loooong wait last time you guys. I really am. Please don't hate me. I'll update the soonest that I can._

_Btw, have you seen Liz's new set of pictures from her photoshoot? I swear, she is so gorgeous. I can't even. I'm getting my hair cut like hers soon and I'm excited! I'm not dying it brown though. I like my black hair just fine. _

_Now, you should be reading. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. I can't own the show alright?!_

…..

Jade pulled her car to a stop then turned to her boyfriend and smiled. They were home at last. Home to Beck's RV that is. It had always been their home. Beck took off his seatbelt and crawled over to her, pulling her face close to his and kissing her again. They made out a few times before finally making it to her car and leaving school moments earlier.

"Babe." Jade mumbled in between kisses.

"Yeah?" Beck replied, moving to kiss her neck.

Jade giggled, "We should get you to bed." She said and pushed him back.

"We'll need an icepack for your head." She brushed back Beck's hair to get a better view of the bump on his head. It was huge.

Beck brushed his hair back in place and frowned.

"I don't like exposing my bump." He said then flattened his hair consciously.

Jade reached out and ruffled his hair and smirked, "Why? Cos it'll ruin your good looks?"

Beck scoffed, "No. I just won't look as good when I have my arm around you. Let's face it babe, you're gorgeous." He said, eyeing her suggestively but Jade just frowned at him.

"Oh, so before I looked like this, you wouldn't want your arm around me because I wasn't gorgeous?" she crossed her arms.

Beck rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. They had just gotten back together and already, they were fighting. This is not what he wanted.

"You know that's not what I mean." He replied.

"Oh please. Just say it, Beck. You're embarrassed tha—" Beck leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers to stop her from talking. He pulled away moments later.

"You know that's not what I mean." He said again.

"I know." She replied with a smile.

"Good. Now let's get in the RV." He said then pecked her lips and got out of the car.

…..

"It feels like I haven't been here in years." Jade said as she stepped into the RV, Beck just right behind her.

"Well, it's been, what, like 9 months since we broke up." Beck said and shut the door behind him. He then wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and rested his forehead onto hers.

"I missed you." He whispered to her.

Jade's cheeks turned a bright pink then she leaned in for a kiss. Her hands made their way to his hair and neck, pulling him closer to her as their kiss deepened. Beck's right hand cupped her face and his other at her lower back, pulling her to him. Jade moaned as Beck trailed hot kisses down her neck. She bit her lip and pressed herself against him as Beck sucked her porcelain skin, leaving a red mark just by her collarbone. Jade pulled Beck down with her onto the bed, their lips crashing once more. She pulls off his shirt and throws it somewhere in the RV. She then trails her hands onto his bare torso, letting them mingle on his amazing abs. Meanwhile, Beck's hand slowly goes up Jade's thigh, lifting her dress up as it goes. His other hand slips up her back and pulls down the zipper of her dress. Jade pushes herself up and flips them over, straddling Beck. She bites down his lower lip, making him groan and press her body closer to his.

"Mmm.. Beck, wait." Jade mumbled as she tried to break free from Beck's grasp but Beck held on tighter, not willing to let her go.

Jade tried to push herself off by grabbing onto the shelf behind Beck, "I need to get my shoes off." She giggled as Beck kissed down her neck again and pulled down her dress.

Jade tried to hold onto the shelf and push herself off but with no success, "Beck." She giggled again and shook the shelf, knocking down the Hawaiian figurines. One, unfortunately, landing on Beck's head.

"Ow!" he quickly sat up, butting heads with Jade.

"Ow!" they both said as they massaged their foreheads.

Jade fixed herself up and zipped up her dress. She got off the bed went for the mini fridge by the TV. She got out an ice pack and went back to Beck on the bed.

"We should've just iced you up when we got in here." She smiled as she sat down on the bed and placed the ice pack onto Beck's forehead. He let out a small smile.

"I was just really happy that I got you back." He said and reached for her hand, tracing circles on it with his thumb, making Jade blush.

"That and a huge bump on your head." She replied.

"The things I do for you." Beck smirked.

Jade poked him on the stomach, "Quit being such a sap."

Beck chuckled, "You love me even if I am a sap."

"Yeah." She smiled and pecked his lips.

Beck swung his legs off the bed and sat at the edge with Jade. He reached for the TV remote on the floor and turned on the TV. Jade scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Beck then wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jade asked.

Beck looked at her confused, "Who is?"

Her face just stared at him blankly.

"That's a pretty big bump." She said but her voice had changed. She sounded like Cat.

"Jade?"

"Well, he hit that fountain pretty hard." She said but this time using Tori's voice.

"Jade? What's going on?" he asked her but she just sat there, staring blankly at him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his forehead.

"Ah!" he winced in pain then shut his eyes.

When he opened them again, Jade and his RV were gone. Instead, four pairs of eyes were staring back at him and everything else was white. He blinked a few times and his vision got clearer. Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie were all by his bed with small smiles on their faces.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Tori asked him as he sat up.

Beck was so confused. Didn't he just get back together with Jade? And they were just in his RV, having a fun time and then all of a sudden, he was right back where he started.

Cat giggled, "You were dreaming about Jade."

Dreaming? That was all just a dream? But it all felt so real. Beck groaned and fell back down onto the pillow. Just when he gets Jade back, it all turns out to be a dream. His day wasn't getting any better.

"You miss Jade." Cat said and smiled.

Beck just gave a deep sigh in response. He wasn't up to talking about it to anyone, especially Cat, who could just blurt out whatever he said to Jade. And that could make things worse.

"Maybe we should leave." Robbie suggested.

"I think that's best." Andre replied.

"Wait." Cat said, "I think Beck needs us. He just doesn't want to say it."

Everyone looked from the redhead to Beck, who was staring off into space. He just couldn't believe it. He thought, he had Jade back safe in his arms again but he didn't. It was all a dream. That was all that he could think of right now.

"Beck? You alright there, man?" Andre waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention but only to get nothing out of Beck.

"I think we lost him." He said to the others.

"Oh!" Cat suddenly said then exited the curtained area. Everyone else exchanged looks and wondered what the redhead had thought of this time. Moments later, she came back with a can of lemonade in her hand.

"Look, Beck. Lemonade. Hm…" she said then pretended to drink the soda.

Andre and Tori shook their heads while Robbie patted Cat's back. Cat put the soda can down with a frown.

"It didn't work." She said then hung her head.

"It's okay, Cat. You tried." Robbie sat, rubbing her back and offering her a smile. She smiled back at him and held up the soda can.

"Thanks, Robbie. You can have the lemonade instead." She smiled at him. Robbie smiled back and took the can from her hands.

Tori smiled at the cute pair then turned her attention back to Beck. Andre was playing with his phone the whole time. Tori nudged him and gestured to Beck, to remind him what they were here for. Andre put down his phone and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"What's up with him anyway?" Andre asked Tori.

"Jade." Beck said, making everyone turn to him. He was back to normal, or so it seemed. He looked like he was in a trance.

"I think he's gone crazy. How hard did he hit that thing?" Andre said.

"No." Beck said and sat up, "I want Jade back." He said to everyone.

"And I need your help."

"But what if Jade—" Andre started to say.

"Please. I love her." A smile appeared on everyone's faces. About time one of them admitted that. They all knew that Beck and Jade still loved each other after the break up, no matter how many times they denied it. It was all there in their eyes and how they would unconsciously keep glancing at each other every once in awhile. They were just really stubborn.

"Of course, we'll help." Tori said.

Beck gave a hopeful smile.

"I knew you still loved Jade." Cat blinked and swayed from side to side.

"And Jade still loves you." She added.

"I hope so." Beck replied.

"She does." Cat smiled at him. Beck smiled back at her. He really hoped that whatever plan they were going to come up with after this, would work. All he wants is his girl back before it's too late.

…..

_(A/N): How was everyone's Christmas? I can't wait for January for a new episode. Have you all seen the promo for the Bad Roommate? I feel some Tandre happening._

_I wasn't serious about them getting back together last chapter. I would've ended the story by then if I did. Anyway, I hope to update sooner. Please please review. Happy Holidays loves!_

_Until next chapter,_

_Please review. Love lots, Julie. _


	18. Andre

_(A/N): Happy 2013 everyone! How was your New Year? I'm finally not sick! Anyway, I'm not in the best of moods today but that fortunately got me into a better writing mood so… here's what happens next. Read on loves!_

_Thank you so much again for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying that I don't own the show._

…_.._

"One of us has to talk to Jade first. Just to see what's running through her mind." Tori said. It was after school and the gang was now gathered in her living room. Beck had gotten out of the nurse's office a few hours earlier and was able to go to his last two classes. He had felt better when he got out but then every girl in school was cooing him and his bump, making him wish he hadn't gotten out of the nurse's office. He spotted Jade a few times but didn't have enough energy to run after her. Jade avoided everyone in their group throughout the day. She didn't even talk to Cat.

For them to actually come up with a plan, they needed to get through to Jade first. They weren't gonna get much out of her if she kept avoiding them.

"Cat could talk to Jade." Robbie suggested. He sat next to her on one of the couches and Andre and Beck were seated on the other. Tori was busy pacing by the piano.

"But Jade didn't even talk to me today." Cat frowned and crossed her arms. It wasn't like Jade to not talk to her and that made her upset. Robbie put a comforting arm around Cat to make her feel better.

"We could try Andre." Beck said, pointing his finger in Andre's direction.

Andre's eyes widened and he was suddenly fidgety.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

Everyone, except Tori, shot him a questioning look.

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"Well, you know.. Uh…"

"I could go." Tori piped up. It was pretty clear that Andre still had some feelings for Jade and neither of them wanted Beck to know that. She was hoping to steer the conversation away from Andre.

"But Jade doesn't like you." Robbie said.

"Yeah, but she came to me before to get Beck back. It could work again." Tori replied. Her hands seemed fidgety.

Maybe it was just the medicine but Beck swear he saw Andre shoot Tori a hopeful glance before she volunteered herself. He could feel a bit of relief breathe out of Andre as soon as Tori cut in. Were they hiding something? He did seem fidgety when Beck volunteered him and why did he say that it wasn't a good idea?

"Maybe she'll feel better after we give her a present." Cat suggested.

Everyone looked at her strangely then just shrugged it off. Oh, Cat.

"I'm giving her a present anyway." Cat mumbled and played with her hair once more.

"We'll need an excuse so that I could talk to her alone…and away from any possible danger that she could put me in." Tori said and began pacing again.

Beck could see Andre relax but slowly inch away from him. Something was definitely up.

"I think Andre should definitely do it." Beck said, volunteering Andre again. He wanted to test his theory, if Andre and Tori really were hiding something.

Tori stopped pacing and fidgeted with her hands again and Andre seemed alarmed.

"Why me?" Andre asked, his eyes wide.

"I can do it, really." Tori cut in and reassured Beck.

Beck frowned at the two. They both suddenly went nervous when he volunteered Andre. His theory was correct. Something was up.

"What are you two hiding?" He said, his frown going deeper.

They gulped in unison. Robbie and Cat fell silent and watched the scene before them.

"Nothing." Tori said and gave a nervous smile.

"I know something is up. Is it something about Jade?" Beck asked. None of them have ever seen Beck like this before. His cool and calm demeanor was now gone and instead, a hint of anger sparkled in his eyes.

"Um.." Andre started but quickly stopped when Beck looked at him.

Tori went down from her position and stood by Andre.

"You see…Um…Andre." She said then closed her mouth. She really didn't want to say it but Beck had the right to know. She shouldn't be the one telling it though. She nudged Andre to continue and just say it.

"You see, I…" Andre stopped and quickly stood up to join Tori. He was scared to be near Beck right now, in case something bad happened. Beck just continued to stare at them in anger.

"Last year, I think that I-I was in love with Jade." He blurted out. Beck stared at him in shock now which slowly turned to anger once more. He was in love with Jade while they were still together?

"But it was just a crush and I sang her the song I wrote for her to get over her but I guess it didn't work that well because I still have a few feelings for her." He rambled on. Tori quickly slapped her palm against his mouth to stop him from talking. She was praying that Andre wouldn't say anything about the song.

Beck slowly stood up with his fists clenched, shaking with anger. Tori and Andre backed up just a bit.

"You were _in love_ with Jade while we were still together?" he asked. His voice was strained.

"Did he say in love? He just meant crush." Tori replied, which earned her a glare from Beck. If Jade was scary, Beck was even worse.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled at her and she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Look, man. I-I'm sorry. I would never move in on Jade and you." Andre said to Beck.

"Yeah. You would never move in on us when we were together but I bet you were just honking happy when we broke up and she was available weren't you?" Beck inched closer to them and they took another step backwards.

"It's not like that. I—"

"And you even wrote her a song and sang it to her? When was that?!" he screamed.

Andre gulped, "At the Friday Night Concert. 365 days."

Beck quickly recalled the lyrics to the song, "I will try everything to make you come closer to me?" he repeated a line from the song.

"That's what you mean by not moving in on me and Jade?! Really?! I thought you were my friend!" he screamed.

"It was just a song. I didn't mean—"

"Shut it, Andre! You're my best friend. I know you mean every word that you put into any song. Don't you even dare try to lie to me!" Beck stepped closer to them and was now just a few inches from Andre and Tori.

"Beck—" Tori said, trying to get Beck's attention.

"And you." He turned to Tori and ran a hand through his hair. He took a step back and just looked at the two, anger and disgust clearly written on his face.

"You know what's worse about all of this?" Tori and Andre stared at him, frozen in position. They were too scared to move.

"The fact that you two hid it from me. You're my friends! I trusted you!" he pointed his finger at both of them.

"You know what, I'll get Jade back by myself." He said, "I can't trust either of you with her. For all I know, you could be plotting to get to her before I do."

Beck turned and went out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat released the breath that they were holding. That was a side of Beck that they had never seen before and it was pretty intense. Andre and Tori were still shaken up, especially Andre, who may have lost his best friend for good. He should've just gotten his wonk under control. None of this would've happened if he did. He would never make a move on Jade even if he had feelings for her. Jade was Beck's and it will stay that way, always.

"I've never seen Beck like that before." Robbie said, breaking the silence.

Cat nodded, "That was scary."

Tori gave Andre a comforting pat on the back as he walked back to the couch and sat down. He looked like he was in shock.

"I'll go get you some water." Tori said and hurried over to the kitchen to fetch Andre some water. He gulped it all down as soon as she gave it to him. He held onto the glass when he finished.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" he looked up at his friends.

"I think he will. He's just in a rough time right now. You two will sort things out soon." Tori replied and gave him a weak smile.

Andre let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch.

"We should call it a day." Tori announced, "Cat, do you think you and Robbie could try to help Beck out. I'm pretty sure he's not mad at you two."

Cat looked up at Robbie, who then looked at Tori and nodded his head.

"We'll text you whatever is going on and hopefully fix this mess up." Robbie said and Cat nodded.

They then said their goodbyes and went out the door, leaving Tori and Andre to themselves.

…..

Beck sped down the road to his RV then parked his car and slammed the door shut on his way out. He still couldn't believe Andre. How dare he? And a song for Jade that he sung to her. That explains why he kept looking at their area when they sang it. And Tori helped him. What kind of friends were they?!

He punched a wall in his RV out of frustration and kicked some stuff on his floor. He didn't care that he was making a mess right now. He was too furious to even feel the throbbing that his bump gave off. There was no way that he was letting them get to Jade first. He had to work out a plan and fast. He paced around his RV trying to think of plan, which was hard considering he was still pretty furious and still had a throbbing bump on his head. He sighed in frustration and plopped himself down on his bed.

Maybe if he cleared his head for a bit then he could think clearly. A loud banging on his door shook him away from his thoughts but got him pretty irritated. He didn't need company now. He got up and dragged his feet to the door then pushed it wide open.

"What?!" he screamed at whoever was banging at his door then fell silent when he realized who it was.

…..

_(A/N): Haha. Cliffhanger! How'd you guys like this chapter? I personally loved it. Next to chapter 13 of course. I wanted to bring up Andre's crush on Jade and this seemed the perfect part for it. I find it so redundant that the gang always gets involved with each other's problems so I broke them up… for now. And don't we all love seeing angry/jealous Beck? _

_Leave me reviews please!_

_I hoping to update the soonest that I can. _

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	19. Sugar Cookies

_(A/N): New chapter! I loved reading all of the reviews. I had to argue with myself a lot about this chapter and the upcoming chapters, which I am still planning out btw, and it took a really LONG time. I'm stressed out just thinking about it. So, I hope you'll all like this chapter. Read on!_

_Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider then I definitely do own the show but I'm not, so…_

…_.._

"Hello, Beck."

Beck quickly fixed himself up and ran his fingers through his hair in hopes of covering at least majority of the bump on his head. He then plastered a smile on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to look casual.

"Mrs. West. How are you?" he greeted.

Never in a million years did he expect Jade's mom to come knocking at his RV door, unless maybe if Jade was in an accident or was fatally ill or—Oh god, stop it. Jade was in no danger and he knew it. Right? His thoughts made him nervous but then seeing the calm nature of Jade's mother and the warm smile on her face calmed him. Everything's fine. Act natural.

"I'm good. Are you alright, dear?" her face turned from happy to concerned and it was only then that Beck noticed that she was juggling a plate of cookies in one hand and baby Morgan on the other. She looked different too. Since when did Mrs. West have blonde hair?

"I'm fine, Mrs. West. Just a little stressed from school. I'm sorry for screaming at you." He apologized, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. I've had worse screams from Jade." She replied and smiled at him.

"Oh! Speaking of which. I just came over to drop these off for you. They're fresh from the oven." Jade's mom said then handed the plate to Beck. He was surprised to receive cookies that were personally delivered by Mrs. West.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Jade with Morgan last Saturday." She smiled as she bounced Morgan in her arms, who was too focused on playing with the rattle in his hand and sucking on his binky.

"Thank you for the cookies and it's really no problem, helping take care of Morgan." He smiled as he stepped out of the RV and took the cookies from her. Then curiosity got to him.

"Jade told you that I helped with Morgan?" he asked her.

Mrs. West adjusted Morgan in her arms then replied, "Not exactly. I was frustrated with the chores so I called her to change Morgan's diaper but then I guess she had a hard day at school because she just yelled, 'Beck changed that thing's diaper, not me!' then slammed the door to her room."

Jade's mom looked worried about Jade's behavior. She was always concerned about her daughter's behavior.

"Is Jade okay?" Beck asked. He really hoped that she was even she was being cold to him and their friends.

"She'll be okay. She's a strong girl." Jade's mom reassured him.

"I'm guessing that you two are okay now? Since the break up?" she raised her eyebrows at him, expectantly.

"Um…" Beck let out a small smile, "Yeah…I think." He lied. He really didn't know what was his status with Jade. He was just hoping that he wasn't at the top of her most hated list.

"I really don't know." He breathed out truthfully. He didn't want to have to lie to Mrs. West. She was a really nice lady.

Mrs. West nodded in return, "Well, you know Jade as well as I do, or even better, actually. Just give her time."

Beck smiled at her, "Thanks and thanks again for the cookies." He held up the plate and took a whiff of the sweet smelling cookies. They were his favorite. Sugar cookies. How did she know?

"Would you like to come in?" he said then gestured to parent's house.

"Oh, no." she shook her head.

"I just came by to drop those off. And I should probably get going now." She added then checked her watch.

"You enjoy those cookies and you ice that bump of your, dear. Take care now." Mrs. West said and smiled. She then made her way back to her car where she strapped in Morgan in the backseat and got into the driver's seat. They both waved their goodbyes to each other and Mrs. West sped off.

Beck watched the car disappear into the street then went back into his RV. He took a cookie from the plate then set it down on his coffee table made of old suitcases. Jade and her mother were really nothing alike except for those icy blue eyes of theirs and their pale skin. But then Jade must've rubbed in on her because Beck had never imagined her to be the kind of woman to suddenly go blonde. He smiled then took a bite of the cookie. Only when he was chewing it did he realize that these were Jade's cookies.

No one really knew this but Jade was an excellent baker. Beck never thought he'd taste any sugar cookie that was better than his grandmother's, until Jade made him a batch one summer.

-_Flashback-_

_It was one of those rare summer days where it rained all day. Beck and Jade were lying on the cold floor of the West's sun room. Jade had her head resting on Beck's chest and Beck had his arm around her. They were planning on going swimming at Beck's house but then it rained so Jade called him over to watch the rain with her._

"_It is calming." Beck said as he watched the raindrops fall onto the glass roofing of the sun room. It wasn't really raining hard but the wind was pretty strong and the sky was bluish gray._

"_Yeah." Jade agreed. _

_They were quiet for a few more moments before Jade suddenly sat up and looked him, her face held a scowl._

"_What's wrong, babe?" he asked then sat up too then rubbed her arm._

"_I wanna bake some cookies." She said._

"_Cookies? You are full of surprises, Jade." He chuckled and that brought a smirk to her face._

_Jade got up and offered her hand to pull him up, "Come on."_

_Beck took her hand and she helped him up. She quickly went off into the kitchen, Beck right behind her, amused at his girlfriend._

"_What is your favorite kind of cookie?" she turned to ask him when they got into the kitchen. Beck had to stop abruptly in order to avoid colliding with her._

"_Uh… Sugar cookies." He replied._

"_Perfect." She smiled. Quickly grabbing ingredients and equipment off of the shelves and cabinets of the kitchen, Jade made a little workspace for herself on the counter and started combining the dry ingredients. Beck watched her in awe. He had never imagined Jade to be the baking kind. It was a bit girly for her. She was very focused on her task. Beck just leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen and watched her._

_Jade looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't doing anything. She quickly grabbed a bowl of eggs and an empty bowl and placed it beside her._

"_You can crack the eggs for me." She said then went back to her task. _

_Beck smiled and walked up behind his girlfriend first and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder._

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked playfully. _

_Jade stopped what she was doing then turned her head to him, "What? Just because I'm not as girly as other girls, I can't bake?" she glared at him but not moving from his grasp._

"_I'm sorry that you ended up with a non-girly girlfriend." She added with a frown on her face._

_Beck chuckled then kissed her cheek. _

"_I'm just joking, Jade. I love that you're so full of surprises." He said and she tried her best to hide her smile but Beck saw it._

"_You should start cracking those eggs." She said with a small smile. Beck kissed her cheek one more time before moving to his space beside her and started doing his assigned task._

_They ended up making two batches of cookies that day. Beck absolutely loved it and he persuaded Jade for them to make another batch for him to take home. It was that good. Jade was an amazing baker. One of the many things that he loved about her._

_-End of Flashback-_

Beck woke up 9 hours later to the bright fluorescent light of his RV, an ice pack now filled with water and an empty plate of cookies and cookie crumbs all over his bed. His TV was now showing an early morning show. He searched his bed for his phone and looked up the time. It was 6am. He had fallen asleep while he watched TV and finished all the cookies that Jade's mom had given him. He had an empty plate now which meant that he had an excuse to talk to Jade today or at least get near her. He got up to get ready for school and to get ready to approach Jade.

…..

He held the plate by his side as he stepped out of his truck and walked to the front doors of the school. He still didn't quite make out how he was going to talk to Jade if ever she would talk to him. He didn't think any of them would actually prevent her from getting mad at him so he figured that he should just hope and pray that whatever comes out of his mouth won't offend her.

He stepped through the doors of Hollywood Arts and was surprised to find Jade waiting for him at his locker. She held a frown on her face which probably meant that she was there for awhile now and people who passed by kept staring at her. She looked beautiful. Beck still hadn't gotten used to her new look. It had only been one day after all. Today, she had on a dark bluegreen tank top that was tucked into her dark skinny jeans with a thin silver belt and a pair of high heeled boots. She had a dark cardigan on to finish the look with her usual accessories and her gears of wars bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was slightly wavy today, compared to yesterday's straight do but she still didn't have any highlights on. This was a look that he needed to get used to.

He took a deep breath and approached her cautiously. He was very curious as to why she was waiting for him. Was he in trouble? He had to remain calm. Jade feeds on everyone's misery. She loved it. Even Beck's.

"Hey." he greeted then consciously patted his hair down to cover the bump that had thankfully reduced its size, making it easier for Beck to hide it.

"How's your bump?" she asked awkwardly. There was an increasingly awkward tension in the air.

"Better. So.." he said and was about to offer back the plate when…

"We need to talk."

…..

_(A/N): Dun dun dun! Haha. Its getting…somewhere. I'm not giving any hints about what will happen next. I'll let you find out. Stay tuned!_

_Don't forget to review. I always love reading them. _

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	20. Chocolate Chip Blueberry

_(A/N): Omg it's been so long! I promised myself that I wouldn't let this update take longer that it already is so I sat down and typed up this chapter a bit at a time when I wasn't so busy. I finally finished this chapter! So, I don't want to delay anymore. Just read._

_And thank you so much for all of your reviews! I hope you're all still reading this._

_Disclaimer: Even if I bribed people, I still wouldn't own the show._

…_.._

Jade slammed the door of her room shut and threw her bag onto the other side of her room. Stupid mother, making her have to change that thing's diaper. The baby's loud cry could be heard all the way to her room. Groaning loudly, Jade angrily walked up to her speaker and jabbed the on button, blasting some rock music into her room, blocking out the irritating sounds of her half-brother.

"Jade! Turn that music down!" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Unfortunately, her music wasn't strong enough to block out her mother's voice. Another thing that was common between the two. Jade turned down the volume a bit. She wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with her mom today.

She kicked off her shoes and plopped herself down onto her maroon armchair. She took her laptop from where she left it on the floor the night before and powered it up. Luckily, she didn't have any homework that day but she still had a bad day. She was okay before she got to school and when she did get to school, but then she saw Beck and then Tori and then Beck got hurt and Tori came to his aid and… Ugh!

Jade threw a candle at her door. Why does he always have to come into her head and be everywhere when she wants to forget him? She wanted so bad to be the one to cradle his head when he got knocked unconscious. She was trying so hard to convince herself that she didn't love him anymore, that she didn't want anything to do with him but she failed miserably. In between class, when Nurse Connor went to the restroom, Jade snuck into the nurse's office and checked up on Beck. He was unconscious so, he'd never even know that she was there.

_-Flashback-_

_She pushed back his hair gently and brought a kiss to his forehead. She couldn't help herself. She still loved this guy but Beck clearly likes Tori. _

"_I know you love Tori, Beck." She whispered to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. _

"_During my rehearsal for the Platinum Music Awards, Cat left her video chat on and I saw you try to kiss Tori but she backed up." She said to him. She didn't know why she was saying it but she felt the need to. It could give her some closure._

"_I know, I shouldn't be jealous or mad. I don't have the right to be because we're not even together but…just the thought of it. I can't." Jade sniffed. The tears were threatening to fall again. God, she loved this guy but maybe he just wasn't the right one for her._

"_Maybe we're just not meant to be. Maybe it's for the best." She muttered before letting her hand fall back to her side and hurrying out of the nurse's office. Nurse Connor would be back soon and she didn't want any witnesses that she went to see Beck._

_-End of Flashback-_

Jade went online and logged onto her Splashface. Maybe watching random videos online would distract her from Beck. She clicked on Wacky Donkey and leaned back onto the chair. About 5 seconds into the video, she got tired of watching it. She closed her laptop and got off the chair. She couldn't keep still. Her thoughts kept bothering her and she couldn't find a way to forget them. Finally, she dropped down to the floor right by Coffee and took him out of his cage.

A loud ringing startled the raven haired teen. It was coming from her bag. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but nevertheless, she dragged her body over to her bag and took out her phone. Without even looking at the screen, she clicked 'answer' and pressed the phone to her ear.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Um.. Hey?" replied the person on the other line.

Jade let out a deep sigh and stood up, "What do you want, Andre?"

"Jade, you there? I can't hear you. Whatever you're playing is really loud." Andre said, raising his voice so that Jade could hear him because he certainly can't hear her.

Realizing that her speaker was still blasting music, Jade walked up to it and put the volume on minimum.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked then paced around her room.

"Are you home?" he asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow at his question. It was odd.

"Why would that be any of your business?" she spotted one of her scissors on the floor and picked it up. She then started snipping the air as she paced her bedroom.

"I just—I need to talk to you." Andre replied.

Jade was really curious now, "About what?" she stopped in her tracks and snapped her scissors with a loud 'snip'.

"Jade! I made you some cupcakes! Can we come over?" she heard Cat scream in the background.

"Cat, don't interrupt." Andre scolded. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Kk!" Cat replied in the background.

"We'll be over in about 10 minutes." Andre said.

"What? No! You will not—"

"Bye." He said then hung up.

Jade angrily tossed her phone onto her bed and kicked her bag. Great! Now she had people coming over when she didn't want them to and what did they want to 'talk' to her about anyway? It frustrated her so much. She sighed and picked up Coffee from the floor. She carried him to her bed and sat him down on her lap.

"At least _you_ don't piss me off." Jade stroked the fat lump of fur on her lap.

She then reached for her phone then went on to the Slap. Absentmindedly, she scrolled through other people's posts while she ran her fingers through her rabbit's fur. Suddenly, her lap felt warm and wet. Her eyes grew wide then she quickly snatched Coffee off of her lap and let him go on the floor where he hopped away immediately. She then stood up and looked at her dress.

"Coffee!" she screamed at the hopping bunny.

"Ugh!" she held out the wet part of her dress.

"I take back what I said about you not pissing me off!" She snapped then went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

…..

"Jade! Andre and Cat are here!" Jade's mom yelled from the front door. Andre and Cat stood by the doorway. Cat had a tray of some freshly baked chocolate chip and blueberry cupcakes in her hands and Andre had his hands in his pocket, one of them was clutching a piece of paper where he had written what he would say to Jade.

"Come in, kids. She's just in her room." She said as she ushered in Andre and Cat.

"Thanks, Mrs. West." Andre said as he stepped into the foyer.

"Thank you." Cat smiled at her.

"You can go on up to her room. I don't think she'll be wanting to come down." Jade's mom said then gestured for them to go up the stairs to Jade's room.

"I'll be out to do some errands." She said then grabbed her car keys from the hook by the door. She then put on her coat and got Morgan and a plate of cookies from the living room where she set them down to open the door.

"Drive safe." Andre waved at her.

"Bye!" Cat squealed and waved as well.

When the front door shut behind them, the two looked at each other and nodded. They then went straight up the stairs to Jade's room, hoping that their plan would work. Cat brought Jade's favorite cupcakes to at least calm her.

"Those smell really good. Can I just have one?" Andre asked the reached for a cupcake. Cat slapped his hand away.

"No! They're for Jade." She looked at him sternly. He nodded his head then looked down.

Jade changed into some clean clothes and put away Coffee in his cage where she kept staring daggers at him from where she was situated. She sat cross legged on her bed and was currently typing out another play that had suddenly come into her mind. She was now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a ripped up Rolling Stones shirt. A knock on her door, caused her to look up from her work.

"I have scissors." She said then went back to typing. Slowly, the door opened and her tiny redheaded friend peeked from the small opening of the door.

"Hi! I brought cupcakes!" Cat smiled and wedged in the tray of cupcakes that she baked.

Jade looked up as soon as she got a whiff of the cupcakes that Cat had brought.

"Are those chocolate chip, blueberry cupcakes?" she questioned. Cat smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Give them to me." She ordered and Cat happily obliged. Andre entered too then shut the door behind him.

Jade immediately grabbed a cupcake as soon as Cat reached her. She bit into it and let out a small smile. Cat always made the best cupcakes and Jade was always her number one customer. Her favorite was always the chocolate chip, blueberry ones. Red velvet cupcakes always came in second. Noticing that Andre was now in her room, she put on her serious face again.

"What do you guys want?" she frowned.

Cat's cheery disposition dropped and Andre nervously shoved his hands down his pockets. They were quiet for a moment, trying to avoid eye contact with Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes at them, "If you're not gonna say anything, then you just leave." She snapped.

"We wanted to talk to you about Beck." Cat said in a small voice, audible enough for Jade to hear.

Jade's frown deepened, "Get out." She ordered them.

"Jade, please." Andre said.

Cat looked at him, pleading him to just talk to Jade in the hopes of her understanding the situation and that Beck still loves her.

Andre turned from Cat to Jade. He gripped the piece of paper in his pocket but then decided otherwise. He knew what he needed to say to Jade. There wasn't a need for a script. He then started talking.

"Beck still loves you, okay?"

She scoffed, "Ha! Tell me a better joke."

Andre shook his head in frustration, "I'm not joking Jade. Do you know how miserable he's been lately? You are everything to him."

"Look, he came to us for help so that he could get you back. Whatever it is that is keeping you two apart has got to stop. Everyone knows that you two still love each other."

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Everyone knows." Andre assured her. "I know you two. You two are the closest friends that I've had ever since we all went to Hollywood Arts. You can work things out. Just talk to each other."

Jade leaned back on her bed and gave it a thought.

"Please, Jade. Just talk to Beck. He really misses you." Cat begged. Jade stayed quiet.

"He kept saying your name in his sleep at the nurse's office. And he even said that he loves you and that he wants you back." She added.

Jade looked at Cat. There was no way that what Cat said is a lie because Cat would never dare lie to her. She knew what would happen if she did. Beck still loves her and wants her back. Her heart grew at the thought of it. Maybe things _could_ work out?

"I just want you guys to be happy again." Cat said.

Jade let out a big sigh and threw her hands up, "Fine. I'll do it. I'll talk to Beck."

Andre and Cat smiled at the success of their plan.

"But." Jade said. Cat and Andre's smiles dropped and were replaced with worried expressions. Jade's 'buts' weren't always good.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow." She finished.

"Kk!" Cat giggled and Andre smiled too. He looked to Cat and stared at her tray of cupcakes once more.

"Now can I have a cupcake?" he asked her.

"No!" Jade snapped then grabbed the tray from Cat's grasp, making the redhead gasp in shock.

Cat quickly backed away from Jade and stood beside Andre. At least now Jade was talking to them. They just wished that they could have a cupcake to eat too instead of just watching her eat them.

…..

_(A/N): I'm so happy that I finished this chapter! But I'm really sad that this weekend will be the very last episode of Victorious. I really wanted to see that episode that Dan planned on having jealous Beck in. I was a bit disappointed with the lack of Bade in Star Spangled Tori but I loved the Cade friendship there. Didn't you guys?_

_Hopefully, I'll be able to update much sooner than this one. I apologize for the long wait. School is my number one priority right now. I still hope you guys are still reading this though._

_Leave me a review to let me know if you're still into this story. Oh and go to my ask . fm __(minus the spaces)_ page to ask me stuff or whatever. lol. I'm issyjulie.

_Please review. Love lots, Julie._


	21. A Night at Jade's

_(A/N): Yay for an update! I'm just so thankful that people are still reading this. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I can't believe I reached 111 reviews already. I'm so happy. Okay now, next chapter. _

_Btw, did anyone notice Beck wearing his 'J' necklace in Victori-Yes? I did. At least I hope that it was it. I'm pretty sure it was. It still hasn't sunk in that Victorious ended and I don't know… I think I'm just in denial._

_Disclaimer: Definitely don't own it._

…_.._

"Can I have one cupcake, Jade? Please?" Cat begged for nth time for the past 40 minutes. She sat at the base of Jade's bed, facing her raven haired friend. Jade had only eaten two and hasn't really looked up from her laptop since. Andre decided to lounge on her furry red rug and was trying to distract himself from Cat's delicious cupcakes, which wasn't exactly helping because the smell of it was spreading throughout the entire room.

Jade looked up from her work and glared at Cat who squeaked in response.

"Please?" she asked again in a softer tone.

"Your hair is pretty." Cat added to try to get her to giving her a cupcake.

"Fine. You can have _one_." Jade replied.

"Yay!" Cat squealed and pounced on the tray of cupcakes on Jade's bed, making Jade glare at her some more for irritating her. Cat carefully picked out a cupcake and started munching it while she now sat next to Jade.

Andre, noticing that Jade let Cat have a cupcake, quickly stood up and casually walked over to them.

"Hey, Jade. We're friends right?" he said then playfully punched her arm. Cat looked up at him weirdly and Jade slowly turned her head to face him with a frown on her face.

Andre quickly contained his smile and locked his hands by his sides, "There was a…you had some dirt on your arm."

Jade gave an exasperated sigh, "Just get one!" she snapped.

"Yeah!" Andre raised his arms in victory then grabbed and pulled Jade in for a quick hug, earning him a glare and a growl of 'Let go of me.' from Jade. He quickly realized his doing and released Jade.

"Sorry." a blush had crept up his cheeks and he quickly grabbed a cupcake and turned around to prevent Jade from seeing it.

"Thanks!" he called back to avoid suspicion then sat back down on the rug and started eating. That was close. _You are not in love with Jade. Get over it! _He thought to himself then acted as he normally would.

Jade fixed herself up then grabbed another cupcake and continued with her typing. They all sat there in silence for awhile while they ate and entertained themselves.

"Hey, Jade." Andre spoke up.

"What?" she replied, not looking away from her laptop.

"Do you have another baby brother or sister?" he asked, suddenly remembering Jade's mom carrying a baby on her way out earlier.

"Huh?" Jade suddenly looked up. She completely forgot that her mom and Morgan were at home and that only Cat and Beck know about what's been happening in her life lately.

"Your mom was carrying a baby on her way out when we got here." Andre added which made Jade tense a bit and curse to herself.

"Oh! One time, when my brother was in Australia, he carried a baby kangaroo named Joey but then the baby kangaroo kicked him in the face." Cat suddenly piped up then bit cupcake. "He said that the other kangaroos were named Joey too. I wonder if they ever get confused when they're being called." She added and her face suddenly got serious as she wondered to herself.

Andre and Jade looked at her and shook their heads. Jade didn't know if Cat did that on purpose or she was just being her weird self but she was really thankful because it made her avoid Andre's question.

"Cat, _all _baby kangaroos are called joeys." Jade said.

"Yeah but how will they know which one of them is being called? Won't they get confused?" she replied with a worried expression on her face.

Andre looked away to avoid an endless conversation with Cat and baby kangaroos. Jade simply rolled her eyes and smiled then said, "Why don't you try to figure that out? Maybe you can help out the baby kangaroos."

"Kk!" Cat replied then silently started thinking about baby kangaroos. No one could ever really understand her way of thinking.

Jade rolled her eyes at her friend again then stood up to stretch. She'd been on her laptop for too long, her body was aching to be stretched. She then went to get her scissors by her nightstand and started playing with them. They were the ones that Cat had got her for her Christmas. She ran her fingers through the blade then started snipping the air again.

"So, Jade. About the baby." Andre started again.

Jade threw her scissors across the room in Andre's direction. He quickly moved away to avoid being hit. The scissors landed without a sound onto a dart board that Andre hadn't noticed before. It landed right in the center which made Jade smirk. Andre's eyes grew wide as he stared at her in shock and fear. He clutched his chest as he tried to slow down his heart rate.

"Ooh! Can I try?" Cat asked, unfazed by what just happened. She got off Jade's bed and stood right next to her.

"No!" Andre screamed at her.

"Are you crazy? She almost killed me!" he pointed a finger to Jade who just gave him an evil smile in return.

"But I just wanna hit the bull's eye." Cat said innocently.

"You—"

"Jade! Are your friends still here? I got dinner!" Jade's mom called from downstairs, followed by the sound of the door being shut.

"We'll be right down!" Jade screamed in response then walked toward her door. She stopped to turn to her friends when she reached the door.

"Are you coming or not?" she frowned at the pair.

Cat giggled then walked over to Jade, Andre followed suit but stayed at a careful distance. His heart was still racing and Jade could still be carrying a pair of scissors somewhere on her person. He didn't want to risk anything.

They could smell the pizza from Jade's bedroom door and that got their stomachs growling, even if they already ate Cat's cupcakes. They quickened their pace and got to the dinning room in a flash. Jade's mom was surprised when she turned around and they were all seated on the dining table.

"Aren't you a hungry bunch?" She smiled and handed them each a paper plate with a slice of pizza.

"I'll just be upstairs." She said then kissed the top of Jade's head and took the baby with her.

Andre was surprised that Jade didn't growl or react negatively to her mother's act of affection. Normally, she'd be grumbling about how much she hated that but she seemed not to mind it at all. In fact, she hasn't looked up from her pizza at all. Something was up but he didn't want to press on it now. Not after, he was almost killed by Jade's scissors.

"I'm gonna go get me another slice." Andre said as he dusted some crumbs off of his shirt and sucked off the pizza residue on his fingers.

"Me too." Cat said as she took the last bite of her pizza.

"Just bring the box over here." Jade said as she cleared the last of pizza too.

"Alright." Andre replied then stood up. He walked over to the counter and just as he reached the pizza box, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"ANDRE!" he pulled the phone back a few inches from his ear and scrunched up his face. Jade and Cat looked over to him with their eyebrows raised.

"Grandma! Stop yelling!" he shouted, putting the phone a few inches from his mouth.

"THERE'S A HOLE IN MY WALL BUT I CAN'T GET THROUGH IT!"

Andre rolled his eyes at his grandmother.

"It's just a window, grandma!" he replied.

"IT'S JUST A WINDOW!" his grandmother yelled back then hung up on him.

"Nice grandma." Jade remarked, which made Cat giggle and Andre frown at her.

Andre turned around again and took hold of the pizza box but was then shoved back a few inches. He faced a small boy with dirty blonde hair and ice cold eyes who could only be Jade's younger brother, Carter.

"You know, you could say 'excuse me'." Andre said to him.

Carter took out a slice then bit into it, "I know." He said between mouthfuls, "But I didn't." he then walked away.

"Hi, Carter!" Cat waved at the young one.

"Hey, Cat." He smiled at her then scurried away when his sister shot him a death glare.

Andre scratched his head at what had just happened. He then remembered his task and took the pizza over to his two friends.

"About time." Jade said when he set the pizza down on the table. She immediately took out a slice and started eating it.

Andre was about to grab himself a slice when his phone rang again.

"ANDRE!" his grandmother screamed again from the other line which made Andre pull back his phone again.

"What is it grandma?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"COME HOME QUICK! A BIRD IS ABOUT TO EAT ME!" she screamed before the line went dead. Andre sighed as he shoved his phone into his pockets.

"I gotta go." He said then left the house.

Jade and Cat shrugged it off and continued with their business. When they were done, they cleared the table then went to the living room where they argued about what to watch. It was between the Scissoring 2 and Happy Bunny Adventures. After 30 minutes of arguing, they settled on watching Rent instead. They both loved it so there wasn't much to argue on.

"I'm home." Jade's dad called as he stepped into the house, closing the front door behind him. Jade rolled her eyes at her father but didn't bother to turn around to face him.

"Hello, Jade." He greeted her when she spotted her in the living room.

Jade raised her hand in response but focused on the movie. Cat, however, turned around to face Mr. West and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. West!" she said then waved her hand at him.

"Hello, Cat." He smiled awkwardly at her then waved at her once. This satisfied Cat and she then turned back to enjoy the movie.

"Jade, where's your mother?" her dad asked her, loosening his tie and setting down his brief case on a table in the foyer.

"Baby room." Jade replied flatly.

She listened to her father's footsteps disappear into the second floor, then mumbled, 'hate that guy' under her breath. Just low enough for Cat to not hear it. The girl was currently glued to the screen and was singing along to 'Light My Candle' quietly. She knew better than to be loud in Jade's house.

A few minutes more into the movie, the two girls heard screaming and a baby crying coming from upstairs. Cat had on a worried expression as Jade tried to mask hers with a frown.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" she asked her friend who simply nodded. She knew how Jade felt about all of this. She slept over at Cat's house a lot now just because of these nights. Her brother wasn't spending much of his time at home either. They hated being in this kind of environment.

Cat and Jade quietly slipped into Jade's room and packed up her stuff for the night and tomorrow morning. When they got out, Jade's brother, Carter, was already walking down the stairs with a backpack slung on his shoulder; probably going to spend the night at a friend's house too.

"Hey, Carter." Jade hissed. Her brother stopped in his tracks and turned to face his sister.

"Need a ride?" she asked him. He nodded silently in response and Jade gestured for him to come with them.

All three then walked down the steps and after leaving a note on the refrigerator regarding their whereabouts for the night, Cat, Jade and Carter got into Jade's car and they all drove away.

…..

"I'm gonna go ahead and sleep." Jade said as she plopped down onto Cat's very pink bed. They had already changed into pajamas but it was only around 8:30 pm.

"But it's early." Cat whined.

"I'm tired, Cat." Jade said from the bed. She was already under the covers and was hugging the blanket tight even if it wasn't cold.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Cat asked, worried. Jade always seemed like this when she went to Cat's to escape from her own house.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna sleep now." Jade said, closing her eyes. She wanted to escape from the world right now. She had so many complicated things going on in her life. Her parents might split up and she was worried about talking to Beck tomorrow and she didn't want to think about all of that right now.

"Kk. Good night, Jade." the redhead said then turned off the lights and snuggled up beside Jade on the bed.

"Night." Jade replied with her eyes closed, hoping that tomorrow would at least be better.

…..

_(A/N): How was that? Andre's suspicious about Jade's home life now and how do you think Beck would react when he finds out that Andre convinced Jade to talk to him? Would he forgive him?_

_Alright, I'll leave you all to your guesses and please leave a review while you're at it. I love you all!_

_Oh! And a belated happy birthday to the guy behind our beloved Beck Oliver, Avan Jogia! Hope you had a good one! Much love!_

_Until next chapter,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	22. Together Again

_(A/N): You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction…I miss Victorious. I keep expecting a new episode to come out even though I know it's over. _

_Enough of the sadness! Thank you for all of your reviews! Now, I present to you chapter 22! Start reading it now._

_Disclaimer: Oh the many things I would do if I did own Victorious. _

…_.._

"You can do this." Jade said to herself then took a deep breath. She fisted and unfisted her hands nervously as she walked up to the main doors of the school then just stood there.

"Jade?" Cat tapped her on the shoulder. She'd been too nervous to notice that Cat was with her.

Jade shook from her thoughts then with a slightly shaky hand, she pushed through the doors of the school. Beck wasn't at his locker yet, which meant she was early and she had a few more moments to prepare herself. She took a sigh of relief then went to her locker to load up her bag for the day's classes. Cat had stepped over to her locker to do the same. By the time Jade was done, Cat was already walking up to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you when you talk to Beck, Jade?" she asked while she played with her fingers.

Jade bit her lip nervously, "No, Cat. I have to do this by myself." She replied then fixed herself up, trying to look as confident as possible. She didn't want to look like a nervous wreck in school. It wasn't Jade West and it would make people think that she was weak and Jade West was not weak…right?

"Kk. I'll see you in class." Cat gave her a small smile then a quick hug, which she didn't even mind, then left her by herself.

With another deep sigh, Jade walked over to Beck's locker to wait for him. A few stares were given as she placed herself in front of Beck's locker and as soon as she noticed them, she wore her signature glare that said, 'back-off' and everyone pretended that they didn't even notice her in the first place.

5 minutes later, Beck still hadn't arrived and Jade was getting impatient. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe they needed more time. She was so ready to back out of it but her feet wouldn't let her. It was as if they were glued to the floor.

"Hey." A voice broke her from her thought. She'd been too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Beck had already come up to his locker and was sporting a smaller bump on his head than yesterday and was oddly carrying a plate.

"How's your bump?" Jade blurted out. She honestly didn't know what to say to him first. A greeting didn't even come to mind until those words came out her mouth. She could feel the awkward tension in the air and an eerie feeling that everyone was looking at them.

Beck looked very conscious about his bump, "Better. So…"

Jade had snapped back to what she was really here for.

"We need to talk." She cut him off.

Beck was taken aback by her statement and had to blink a few times and stay quiet for a moment to regain his composure.

"O-kay." He said, finally finding his voice. This was indeed an awkward moment for them. Jade looked unsure of what to even say first. She kept looking from him to the ground and behind him.

"You-you think we should go somewhere private?" she asked him.

Beck nodded, "Yeah. I think outside would be best. I think we both could use some fresh air." He replied with a nervous chuckle. He looked at Jade and he swears, a smile was about to form on her face before she nodded and turned her back on him and started walking to the Asphalt Café.

They didn't say a word to each other as they walked out of the school building and up the steps to the second level of the Asphalt Café which they usually use as a stage for outdoor performances.

Jade set down her bag on one end then stood in the middle and deeply inhaled the fresh air. Beck stared at the Hollywood sign to collect his thoughts. Neither of them still had said a word.

"I honestly don't even know what to say here. This was a bad idea." Jade said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the parking lot.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Beck replied and Jade looked at him silently.

He took a deep breath then said, "Why'd you push me away?"

Jade was taken aback by his question. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Jade, please." Beck begged her. He wanted to know so badly, why she pushed him away that weekend. He thought, they'd be getting back together that day. He just wanted things to be fixed already so that he could have his girl back.

Jade closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall to what she was about to say.

"Jade." Beck walked towards her.

"Because you love Tori." She said softly then slowly opened her eyes. She refused to look at him thought. She didn't want to see that she was right. It would only hurt her more.

Beck stopped in his tracks and stared at Jade confused. Did he just hear her right? Because he loves Tori? When did that happen?

"Tori?" he was still really confused.

"Yes, Tori! What are you, deaf?!" Jade snapped at him then turned her back at him. She just didn't want to look at him right now.

"Jade, what made you even think that? I don't love Tori." Beck replied calmly.

"While I was rehearsing for the Platinum Music Awards, I saw you two on Cat's video chat. She forgot to turn it off and I saw you lean in to kiss her. _You _leaned in to kiss her and she stopped you."

Beck furrowed his brow. He had heard this before. It wasn't exactly as Jade had said it but it was similar.

"_She _stopped you, Beck! _She _stopped you!" Jade screamed as she turned around to face him. That broke his thoughts.

"Of the two of you to stop that kiss from happening, she stepped up to stop it. _She _did it, Beck! Not you. _Her!_" Jade's blood was boiling. All the hurt and anger that that video had given her had been locked up for so long and now that she'd loosen the lid, everything just spilled out and she couldn't control it.

"Jade—"

"Do you know how hurt I was when I saw that? I finally had proof, Beck. I had solid proof that ever since she stepped into this school and rubbed you and kissed you on her second day here, you had some feelings towards her. You always took her side. Hell, you even pulled her back and convinced everyone to talk to Helen to not let her get kicked out just when she was finally gonna leave!" Jade screamed, her eyes were watering now but she refused to let the tears fall.

"You know what, this is stupid. I should've never listened to Andre and Cat in the first place." She said then picked up her bag and started to walk away.

Beck grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Beck, let go!" she yelled as she tried to pry herself from his grip.

"No, Jade. I've done that before and I've regretted it. I don't want to make that same mistake again." Beck said, trying to be as calm as possible. He was pushing back his anger when he heard Andre's name and he didn't want to yell at Jade right now. A screaming match was not going to help if he wanted them back together.

Jade looked at him with tears now falling down her cheeks, staining them with her black mascara. She had stopped squirming, mainly because her outburst had tired her out.

"I'm not going to repeat myself when I say that I _do not _love Tori. Yeah, okay, I tried to kiss her that night but only because I wanted you back. Tori was, is so much like you only without your shell. I saw you when I wanted to kiss her. You don't know how much I regret not opening that damn door. Everyday, I try to convince myself that I'm over you but I'm not. I thanked Tori for stopping me that day because I honestly don't know what things would've been like if she had let that kiss happen and she fell for me but I didn't feel anything for her. When she stopped me, I snapped back and realized what I had almost done." Beck said to her. His hand was still gripping her arm but neither of them had noticed it.

"Why didn't you open the door?" she asked, her head bowed, avoiding his eyes.

"Because I couldn't bear us hurting each other everyday. I didn't want our relationship to keep going like that. It could escalated to something way bigger that would permanently destroy our relationship but don't think for one second that I stopped loving you right then. Like I said, I tried to convince myself everyday that I was over you but I'm not. I regretted letting you go, Jade. It took that almost kiss with Tori for me to realize that no matter how much we fought then, we still love each other. All we really needed back then, was to talk and sort out our problems properly."

"Jade, these past months, I realized that I do still love you and that I had never, not once, stopped." He finished.

Jade's tears couldn't stop falling now and she was shaking as she cried her heart out. She bowed her head and tried desperately to wipe away every single tear that fell with her sleeves. Beck pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms as she cried, shushing her and planting small kisses on her head. They stayed like that until Jade had calmed down and pulled herself off of Beck. She wiped the mascara stains off of her cheeks. Beck rubbed shoulders and just looked at her. Before he knew it, his hand had made its way up to her cheek and started helping her wipe off the mascara stains.

Jade placed her hand on top of his, "Beck."

"I'm sorry." Beck replied then pulled back his hand.

"No. Don't." Jade said as she took hold of his hand, "I don't want to push you back again."

Beck could feel his heart swell at her words then he heard the three words that rarely came out of Jade West's mouth.

"I love you." She said then looked up at him.

At her words, Beck lifted her off the ground then pressed his lips onto hers.

"I love you too." He replied when he broke the kiss. Jade smiled at him then pulled his head back to hers for another kiss. They kissed passionately, overjoyed that after so long, they were back together. Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck once again. So much longing, love and apologies were put into that kiss. Beck twirled Jade around, making her giggle then set her down gently onto the ground before giving her another sweet kiss. He pulled her close to him, filling up all of the space between them, then rested his forehead against hers.

"You wanna show off to the whole school that we're back together?" he asked her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "And make everyone jealous? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jade smirked and Beck chuckled. She was never really going to change.

"Come on." Beck held her hand as they went down the steps.

"You have to clean yourself up though. You look disgusting." Jade said as she took notice of Beck's appearance. His shirt was stained with her mascara and his hair was a mess.

"You don't look so clean yourself, babe." Beck smirked at her. She frowned at his reply. He was right though. Her sleeves were covered with mascara stains, even you couldn't see it, and some mascara had somehow gotten on her top. Her hair was a mess, her make up was stained and her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"We should clean up before getting to class." Beck checked the time on his pearphone, "We missed half of first period already. We have time before second period."

They turned to the direction of Beck's truck where Beck changed shirts and Jade cleaned up her make up and hair.

"Do you have any extra shirts?" Jade asked as she finished putting the final touches to her face then readjusting the rearview mirror.

Beck opened his dashboard compartment where he keeps his extra shirts and pulled out one of his checkered shirts. He handed it to Jade who took it then rummaged through the compartment herself to look for a black sleeveless top. Beck let his girlfriend be as he pulled the rearview mirror to face him as he fixed his hair.

Jade pulled out a grey top instead of a black one then took off her top and changed into it. There was no one in the parking lot and Beck's windows were tinted dark so nobody could see them from the outside. Since it was Beck's top, it was loose on her so she adjusted the top then tied the bottom up with a hair tie to show off her curves and a decent amount of cleavage. She then put on the checkered shirt then folded the sleeves up to just below her elbows then fixed up her hair.

"You ready?" Beck asked her as he readjusted the rearview mirror once again. Jade crawled up to him then planted a kiss on his lips before saying, "Let's go."

…..

Hand-in-hand Beck and Jade entered the doors of Hollywood Arts as a couple once again, earning them stares and whispers from everyone around them. The bell had rung for second period and all the students had gone out of their classrooms to transfer to their next class for the day. Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat had emerged from one end of the hallway then all smiled when they saw the happy couple.

"YAY!" Cat squealed, shifting everyone's attention to her as she ran up to Beck and Jade and threw her arms around them, suffocating them in a hug.

Beck chuckled then patted Cat's head, "Hey there, Cat."

"Get off." Jade growled.

Cat giggled then backed off.

"I'm so happy that you guys are together again!" she clapped her hands and smiled brightly at the couple.

Beck smiled at Cat then looked at Jade who was trying, but failing, to hide her smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder then kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, Cat."

…..

_(A/N): Aww! They're finally back together! Don't worry, this isn't another dream. No one is going wake up all of a sudden in another chapter and realize that none of this had happened. This is for real folks. _

_Just because they're back together doesn't mean that everything is all happy._ _The drama isn't over yet. Stay tuned for more!_

_Let me know what you thought of this chapter through reviews. Feedback is always welcome._

_Until next chapter,_

_Please review. Love lots, Julie._


	23. Author's Note

_Hey! Okay, I hate myself for not updating but I swear I will update within the weekend. My classes will be done by then and I'm free to write as I wish. I'm so sorry for the really long wait. Aside from school, I was hospitalized twice this month. Yeah. I'm pretty weak but I'm better now and as soon as all of this is over, I'll be up and running to update. Vote for Victorious for the KCA's! I can't wait!_

_Love lots, Julie. xox_


	24. Alphabet Improv

_(A/N): Kept my promise and I'm back with a new chapter! Whoo! Haha. Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough. I'd say you start reading now. Thank you for all of your reviews. I can never stop thanking you guys, really. It means so much to me. _

_Btw, anyone know where I can watch Twisted online? We don't have ABC here where I live and I've been dying to watch it. Anyone? Please? Feel free to pm me or whatever to let me know. I'll send lots of virtual hugs._

_Oh! And follow me on twitter and chat with me or whatever. issyjulie. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I really wish that I do._

_..._

It had been 3 days since Beck and Jade got back together and so far, they had spent every waking moment with each other, making up for lost time. Occasionally, Cat would join them but then she'd leave whenever things got too intimate for her. She was the only person in the gang that they had interacted with ever since they got back together. Jade hadn't really noticed it though.

Beck pushed through the front doors of the school and immediately went to his locker, tucking his pearphone into his pocket. He then proceeded to opening his locker and gathering his books for the day. Andre had spotted him from the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath and walked up to his best friend.

"Hey, Beck. You think we could talk?" Andre asked. Beck just ignored him.

Andre sighed, "You have to talk to me sometime." He said.

"Hey." Jade said as she walked up to them. Beck quickly shut his locker and stood up, snaking his arm around his girlfriend's waist and planting a kiss on her cheek, earning him a smirk from Jade.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" she asked then sipped her coffee.

Andre opened his mouth to speak but Beck beat him to it.

"Nothing. Andre was just leaving." Beck glared at him as Jade busied herself with her coffee.

Andre sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys in class." He said then walked away from the couple. Time will come when he and Beck would be able to talk things out. Only question is, when?

"What's up with him?" Jade asked.

Beck shrugged and masked his anger with his usual blank face, "Probably had a bad morning with his grandma."

Jade let out a small laugh, "She is crazy."

Beck chuckled, "Let's get to class."

Jade nodded and together they walked, hips attached and arms around each other, to their first class of the day.

...

"Alright. Alphabet improv! Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade, up on stage." Sikowitz said as he entered the classroom and tossed his hairy bag to the corner.

Without a word and a roll of eyes from Jade, the 5 teenagers stood from their seats and went up the stage. The air was suddenly tense and awkward at the same time. As soon as they teens stepped up on stage, Andre and Tori stayed at one end of the stage and Beck and Jade on the other, leaving Cat in the middle. Jade crossed her arms, waiting for their crazy teacher to give out instructions.

"Start with the letter 'B'." Sikowitz clapped his hands together and faced the class, "And action!" he shouted then went to the back of the class to watch.

"Bibble!" Cat exclaimed then giggled.

"Cat, you can't have anymore bibble." Jade replied.

"Don't you think we should give her just a little bibble?" Tori said and Cat smiled.

"Ew. No." Jade replied.

Tori frowned.

"Free hug?" Cat said then spread out her arms at the two but they just stared at her.

"Give me a hug." Andre said so to not leave Cat hanging.

"How about we get along?" Tori suggested.

"I don't want to cos I don't like you." Jade replied.

"Just don't push it." Andre said, placing a hand on Tori's shoulder to stop her from talking. It might make Jade explode and he didn't want to deal with an angry Beck.

"Beck! You have to say something." Sikowitz said from the audience. He noticed that Beck hadn't spoken a single word yet.

Beck shrugged and said, "Key lime pie. I want to eat that."

Andre, Tori and Jade turned and gave him a questioning look. Cat just clapped.

"Let's go eat that!" she said.

"Maybe next time." Beck reassured her.

"Kk!"

Everyone turned their heads to Sikowitz as he made a buzzer noise. "The next letter was 'N'. Cat, you're out."

"Aww." Cat frowned then got off the stage and onto her seat.

"Andre, continue with the letter 'N'. Go!" Sikowitz said and all eyes went back to the 4 teens on stage.

"Now, what?" Andre said, his eyes fixed on Beck, who glared at him from behind Jade in return.

"Oh, I don't know." Beck replied.

"Please, let's just talk about it." Andre said.

Tori's eyes grew wide and Jade was suddenly confused.

"Quit it, you guys." Tori said.

"Right. What's going on?" Jade asked. She looked from Tori to Andre then to Beck.

"Stop! I'll talk to her about it later." Beck said raising a hand to Tori who was about to say something to Jade.

"Talk. Now." Jade said firmly to all three, giving them all a glare. She needed to know what was going on and she needed to know now. She didn't care how many people were listening.

"Um... Shouldn't we wait till later?" Tori said.

"Vega." Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Wait. I'll tell her all about it." Beck chimed in.

"X." Jade suddenly said.

Everyone was suddenly confused.

"You just said 'X' why?" Beck asked.

"Z." Jade said.

"Are you going to tell us why you just 'X' and then 'Z'?" Tori asked.

"Because I hate those letters. It's always hard to come up with sentences that start with them."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Continue, shall we?" Andre said, motioning to Beck.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, "During the Full Moon Jam last semester, Andre and Tori sang 365 days and it was for you because Andre was in love with you."

Jade's eyes grew wide. She looked from Beck then to Tori and Andre whose gazes were now set to the floor.

"Endangered is what we're going to be." Tori said quietly.

"For how long?" Jade asked Andre, arms crossed and a pierced eyebrow raised.

"Good 2 or 3 days maybe. I met a girl after and haven't felt anything for you ever since and no matter what the song says, I would never steal you from my best friend." He replied, saying the last part with emphasis and looking to Beck.

"Huh, now I've noticed that none of you guys have talked to either me or Beck ever since we got back together. Is this why?" she asked them. They all nodded in response.

"I got mad at them for keeping it from us and trying for singing that song that said that he would try anything to get closer to you." He stepped closer to her.

Jade's frown suddenly turned into a raised eyebrow and she shifted her body to face her boyfriend. Beck looked confused.

"Jealous?" she said.

Both Andre and Tori raised their eyebrows at Jade's accusation. Was Beck just really jealous at Andre?

"Kidding. You're kidding right? I'm not jealous." He replied.

"Let me see, if you're not jealous, then what are you?" Jade smirked.

"Mad because he could've gotten the chance to take you from me when we broke up."

"No. That all sounds like _jealous _to me." She said as she slowly walked towards him.

"Oh please. I'm not jealous." Beck retorted.

"Pretty much sounds like you are."

"Question, were you really mad at us for not telling you or were you just jealous that someone was else was crushing on Jade?"

All eyes were now on Beck. He was backed up on the board with Jade just a few inches away from him. It was only a matter of time before he breaks.

"Right! Alright! I was jealous but I was also mad for you guys not telling me. I can't stand Andre having a crush on Jade and singing her a song because that has never even happened before. I want to be the only one who can do that to her. AND he's my best friend. I can't have my best friend fall in love with my girlfriend. She's MINE." Beck said.

Everyone let out 'aww's' and clapped. Jade came up to him and pecked his lips.

"I love that you got jealous." She whispered in his ear.

As if on cue, the school bell rings, signaling the end of class. The students scrambled out of their seats and into the now crowded hallways of the school. Sikowitz was right at their tail, happily sipping a coconut. The six teenagers were now left alone in the empty classroom.

"Hey, sorry about the outburst." Beck said, walking up to Andre and Tori, Jade's hand in his. She was smiling behind him. Happy that her robotic boyfriend was able to feel jealous.

"It's cool. I would feel the same if you did that to my girlfriend." Andre replied. Jade glared at him and tightened her grip on Beck's hand.

"I mean, if someone else did that. You can't do that to me. You have Jade." Andre quickly said. Jade relaxed and Beck let out a chuckle at his girlfriend.

"Yay! Everyone's happy again!" Cat squealed and rushed over to gather everyone into a big group hug.

"Should we grab some lunch?" Robbie suggested once everyone was released from Cat's hug.

"It's only after 1st period. We still have another class before lunch, Robbie." Tori said.

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get to class." Andre said and everyone exited the room, chatting amongst themselves just like before.

...

_(A/N): Don't we all just love alphabet improv? I'm not entirely happy with how this came out. Maybe I'm a little bit rusty from my long hiatus but it doesn't sound that bad, right? Let me know in your reviews!_

_I love you all!_

_I felt that I should say that. Anyway, until next chapter!_

_Please review. Love lots, Julie._


	25. Thankful

_(A/N): Can I get like 3 reviews for updating quicker than last chapter? Please? Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter. Many virtual hugs to you! Last chapter wasn't my best chapter but I'm hoping this sounds better. Can't believe it's been 3 years of Victorious. Congratulations Victorious for winning at the KCAs'! And congratulations to us too for helping them get there!_

_Disclaimer: I own my phone that's for sure._

_..._

Jade rolled over on her belly and pulled her laptop closer to her. She was typing out the last paragraph for her literature homework and she was running out of ideas. For the past 30 minutes she'd thrown a handful of scissors on her dartboard, rearranged her collection of jars that contained items that would best not be known, and not to be known to anyone else but Beck, made a collage of pictures of her and Beck and made it her wallpaper.

Finally typing the last word and period to her essay, she clicked save and shut her laptop. At last, all her homework was done for the day. She decided to head downstairs and check the fridge for food. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl instead when she got to the fridge, seeing that everything in it was prepared meals that had to be microwaved first. Ever since the baby came and all other problems exploded in her family's lives, her mom hasn't really cooked a decent meal, she was always either at work or taking care of the baby whenever the nanny was 'sick', her father hid in his work too and both her parents were to stressed out to do anything else, her dad especially. They'd end up fighting afterwards.

"Hello, Jade." Came the voice of the nanny, Francine. She was somewhere in her mid-thirties but she looked twenty and from her suspicions, liked to party a lot. That's why she was always 'sick'. Jade had spotted her once on the front porch flirting with a boy at a party just a few blocks away from her house.

"Would you like me to heat up some food for you?" she asked and smiled sweetly at Jade.

Jade stared at her and let out a 'no' before biting into her apple and walking past the nanny and back upstairs into her room. She shut the door behind her and took another bite of her apple. When she was done eating, she tossed the apple into the bin and plopped herself down on her bed again. She took out her phone and sent a text to Beck.

_I'm bored._

She then lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her phone buzzed, indicating a text and she opened the message from Beck.

_Don't you have homework to do? _

Jade frowned. She hated smileys. She quickly typed out her reply then hit send.

_You know I hate smileys. Stop putting them in your texts! And I'm done with my homework._

A loud bang then startled Jade. She could hear thuds and grunting coming from downstairs and it was getting louder. Her dad was home. A few seconds later, the front door was opened again but this time was shut with a soft thud and a click. Now both of her parents were home.

_Great._ She thought. By the grunting noises that her dad was making, it only meant that he's had a hard day at work and that usually led to only one thing. And as if right on cue, she heard her dad scream her mom's name.

Jade groaned and covered her head with a pillow.

"Why does this have to happen every night?" she grumbled.

Once the shouting got louder and now the baby was crying, Jade sent a text to Beck saying that she was coming over to stay the night then packed up her bag. She was throwing some clothes into her bag when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Jade screamed.

"Jade, please." It was her brother.

Jade groaned and stomped over to her door. She opened it just big enough for her head to fit.

"What?!" she hissed.

Her brother whimpered as he clutched the strap of his backpack. His gaze fell to the floor.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night with you and Cat. I've been over a lot to my friend's house and his parents are getting suspicious and I don't have anywhere else to go." He said.

Jade looked at her brother for awhile then sighed.

"Fine. Go wait by the car. I'll be right out." She said then shut the door. Her brother rushed outside and waited by the car as instructed.

Jade shoved the rest of her stuff into her bag and stuck the note that they always leave on the refrigerator door then walked out the door to her car. Her brother was by the passenger's side looking down on the asphalt with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Get in." Jade said to him. She unlocked the car and the two got in. Tossing their bags into the backseat, Jade put the key into the ignition and the car came to life. They drove in silence until they got to Beck's RV.

"Why are we at Beck's?" Carter asked as Jade as she parked the car.

"Cos I was going to spend the night here. Not at Cat's." she stated.

Her brother nodded, "Thanks for being here for me, Jade. You're the only person that actually notices me at home now." He said and gave her a small smile.

Jade stared at her brother. Have things really gone that bad for their family that their parents don't even notice her brother anymore? She wanted to smile and hug him but because she was Jade, all she did was mutter a 'whatever' and got out of the car. Even if that was her only response, her brother knew that she felt something there. He smiled to himself and got out of the car too.

They got their stuff from the backseat and Jade proceeded to bang on Beck's door.

Beck got up from his sofa when there was a loud banging on his RV door. That only meant that Jade was here. He got up from his place at the couch and went to the door.

"Hey, babe." He greeted when he opened the door and planted a kiss on her lips. When they parted from the kiss, however, he noticed that Jade wasn't alone.

"Hey, Carter." He greeted the younger West.

"Hey." Carter replied.

"I forgot to tell you that he was coming with. It was kinda last minute." Jade said. Beck only nodded and let them both in. Carter let his bag down on the floor next to the couch and sat down. He pulled out his pearphone and started playing a game. Jade tossed her bag onto Beck's bed and plopped herself down, smiling at her boyfriend.

Beck stood in the middle of his RV, "So, you guys wanna watch a movie?"

"Can we watch the Scissoring?" Carter spoke up.

Beck and Jade gave him a curious look. Since when did he like the Scissoring? That was Jade's favorite movie.

"Sure, buddy." Beck said and grabbed the copy he kept for Jade from his closet. Carter smiled.

"I'll make popcorn." Jade said, getting up from the bed and making her way to Beck's cabinet and microwave. She got out a packet from the cabinet and put in the microwave for two minutes. She got out a water bottle from Beck's mini fridge and tossed it to Carter who fortunately caught it at the last second. Jade smirked at him.

"Beck, I want coffee." She said turning to face him. Beck had just inserted the movie into the player.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Magic word?"

Jade frowned, "Coffee."

Beck just looked at her, waiting for her to say please, which wasn't going to be easy since they were in front of her younger brother who hasn't ever heard her sister say it. Jade glanced at her brother who was looking at her, eager to listen to her say 'please', then set her eyes onto Beck who was staring at her expectantly with a smirk. She really hated Beck right now.

She groaned inwardly then muttered, "Please."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Beck asked, cupping his hand by his ear and leaning in.

Her frown grew deeper. She could see her brother smiling at the corner of her eye. She hated it. Suddenly she got an idea that would get her what she wanted. She let out a small smile and slowly walked towards Beck, whose expression now changed to curiosity. She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him hard. Beck responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She bit his lower lip which made him groan and tighten his grip around her. Then as quickly as it got heated, Jade suddenly pulled away from him then whispered please into his ear. She then pulled away from his grip.

Beck was in a daze. He nodded absently mindedly then went to make Jade her coffee. Oh what Jade's kisses did to him.

"Enjoyed the show?" Jade asked her younger brother who held a pillow to shield his face.

"You guys are disgusting!" He yelled from the couch. Jade put on a triumphant smile and grabbed the remote from the TV. She sat on the bed and kicked her boots off.

"Here you go." Beck said as he handed Jade her coffee and kissed her cheek. He then sat next to her.

"You guys?" Carter was standing by the bed.

"What?" Jade glared at him.

"You forgot the popcorn in the microwave." He replied.

"Go get it." Jade ordered. Her brother rolled his eyes and dragged his feet over to Beck's microwave.

"There's a bowl in that cabinet over there." Beck said pointing to a cabinet just below the microwave. Carter nodded in response. He took out the popcorn from and dumped it into the bowl. He then grabbed a pillow from the couch and put in on the floor and sat down. Beck turned out the lights and Jade pressed play on the remote.

...

At the end of the movie, Jade was asleep in Beck's arms. Her head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. Beck's arm was wrapped around her body and his hand was gently stroking her hair. She was beautiful when she was asleep.

"Do you have any dominoes?" Carter asked from below.

Beck was surprised that he was still awake. It was almost midnight.

"Don't you think you should be asleep now? It is a school night." He replied.

Carter just shrugged, "It'll help me fall asleep."

"I think it's in one of those drawers." Beck said, pointing to the drawers under his TV.

Carter got up from his spot on the floor and rummaged through Beck's drawers. Beck had turned a lamp on to help him through the dark. Carter finally found the box of dominoes and set them out on the floor. He then let them stand, making a pattern for him to knock down afterwards. Beck watched intently from the bed.

After a few minutes, Beck could feel his arm go numb from Jade's body. He carefully eased himself off of her and gently let her lay down comfortably on his bed. Jade curled up into a fetal position and gripped the pillow on her head. She could sleep like a rock. Beck planted a small kiss on her head and laid next to her.

"Hey, Beck." Carter spoke up.

"Yeah?" he replied sleepily. He was starting to doze off.

"Don't be like my dad." He said, looking up to him.

Beck opened his eyes and faced Carter.

"Take care of Jade and don't ever hurt her."

Beck smiled at him, "Don't worry, buddy. I'll always take care of Jade. I love her."

Carter smiled and tipped his pattern of dominoes. He then picked them up and placed them back in the box.

"I'm gonna sleep now." He said and place the box back the drawer. He then kicked off his shoes and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. When he went back out, Beck had already fallen asleep, his arms were securely around Jade and his head was just above hers, almost as if he fell asleep kissing her forehead.

Carter smiled. He wasn't happy with what was happening at home at the moment and his relationship with his dad had crumbled ever since the baby came into their lives. He hasn't spoken to his dad ever since, not that he'd notice these days and his mom was always busy for him. He didn't like the nanny either. Jade was the only one who's ever noticed his presence in the house, even if it's just a simple 'move!' so he'd get out of her way. He was thankful for her, especially for tonight. Beck too. He'd always liked Beck.

Carter fixed up his place on the couch then went to turn out the lamp. He then felt his way through the dark, thankfully not knocking anything over, and slipped under the blanket. He fell asleep a few minutes later with a smile on his face, knowing that he had Beck and his sister Jade with him tonight.

...

_(A/N): I loved that! Sibling and Bade love. I actually picture Jade's brother to be a less demented version of her. He's more of the softer side of Jade. Do you get it? Kinda get it? Let me know. Lol. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter up soon. _

_Until next chapter,_

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	26. Mornings and Shiny Shoes

_(A/N): I completely forgot to update! This was just sitting on my desktop for 2 days. I'm so sorry you guys! But hey, here it is now. : ) Btw, thank you to all of the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter._

_Okay, read on people._

_Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Victorious._

_..._

Jade rolled over to her side and slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to internalize where she was, then her eyes fell onto Beck's sleeping figure beside her. She smiled then snuggled closer to him, letting her head rest on the crook of his neck.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The couple quickly sat up in shock, rudely waking them from their peaceful slumber. Then at that same moment then heard a loud thud from the other side of the RV.

"I'm okay!" Carter yelled. He had fallen off the couch, being shocked by the alarm himself.

The alarm clock kept beeping, or better yet screeching from its place by Beck's bed. It was a really loud alarm clock. Beck reached to shut it off but was beaten to it by Jade who quickly snatched it from the shelf and threw it at the wall. It hit the wall with a thud then landed on the floor in pieces.

"Stupid alarm." Jade muttered.

"Thanks, babe. Now I have to buy a new alarm clock." Beck said to her which just earned him a glare.

"It's not my fault you have a stupid alarm." Jade countered.

"You know." Beck started to argue but figured that arguing with her at this time of day, without a single drop of coffee in her system, will just make it bigger than it really is. So he let it go.

"Nevermind. I'll go make coffee while you and Carter get ready." He said then kissed her cheek. She smirked in response.

Beck got off the bed then started making coffee for them. He then grabbed some milk from the fridge for Carter. They were gonna have to stop by a café for breakfast before heading to school. Beck didn't exactly have an RV stocked with food. Usually he went to his parents' house for proper meals and snacks because he only has popcorn, some pop tarts, a small tub of ice cream, sodas, milk, some fruit and coffee in his RV. Not really much to live on.

Jade crawled out of the bed and towards her bag where she got her toiletries then dragged her body to the bathroom, grabbing Beck's towel by the door before locking it up. She was going to take a while in there, especially with her mood this morning. Carter brushed himself off then went over to Beck's fridge and opened it to find something to eat. He grabbed a pop tart then tore it open. He then grabbed the milk that Beck had set out for him then sat down in front of the TV, which he turned on. He then quietly ate his breakfast while Beck watched him curiously. He had never really spent this much time around Jade's brother, mostly because Jade forbids him to come anywhere near them when he comes over.

"Beck!" Jade screamed from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

Jade's head popped out from the door, her hair was wrapped up in a towel.

"Could you hand me my bag? I left my clothes." She said.

Beck nodded then grabbed her bag from where she left it the night before. He then handed it to her through the gap that she left open.

"Hurry up. We still have to go get breakfast." He smiled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted then slammed the door in his face. Beck was kind of hurt but he knew that she'll come around later. She just needs her coffee.

"But I'm already having breakfast." Carter said from the floor, raising his pop tart and milk for Beck to see.

Beck turned to face him and smirked. Carter was kinda cute and innocent for a 12-year old that lived in a problematic household and a temperamental sister who enjoyed torture and dark things.

"I meant a proper breakfast." He said then ruffled his hair. Carter frowned at him then fixed his hair.

About 15 minutes later, Jade emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and made up. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, Carter rushed in past her and shut the door. Jade scowled at her brother through the door. Beck smiled at his girlfriend.

"He's been holding his pee for a while and he needed to get dressed for school too." Beck said handing her her coffee.

"Whatever." She replied then sat down on the couch. Beck joined her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"How come you cut your hair so short?" he asked her, letting his fingers run through her hair.

"Just for a change." She replied then sipped her coffee.

"Do you hate it?" she looked up at him.

Beck could tell that she was insecure about it. She would always ask for his opinion when it came to changing her looks. It never bothered Beck though. She looked beautiful in anything.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"You sure?" Jade asked, "I don't think you really like it."

Beck rolled his eyes at her, "I like it. It's different and something I'm not used to yet but you're still gorgeous."

Jade smiled at him then rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence until Carter came out of the bathroom and Beck took over.

When Beck came out, he smiled at the sight before him. The West siblings both sat on the floor in front of the TV arguing about the show they were watching, Celebrities Under Water. It was the most that Beck had seen the two interact with each other.

"Alright." He said, clapping his hands together, causing the siblings to stop arguing and look up at him.

"We gotta go. We still have to have breakfast at JetBrew before heading to school." Beck said.

Carter stood up and picked up his bag from Beck's couch.

"I'll wait by the car." He said then step out of the RV.

Beck and Jade just shrugged then proceeded to collect their things for school from Beck's RV. Jade grabbed her toiletries from Beck's bathroom and shoved them into her bag while Beck waited for her by the door, his backpack already slung over his shoulder.

"Get out of here and stay away from my sister's boyfriend!" A voice they recognized as Carter yelled from outside.

"Don't ever come back again!"

The two rushed outside of the RV just in time to see 5 Northridge girls scurry away, screaming and trying not to trip on their 3-inch heels. Carter was lowering his hand which was holding a hammer and placing it into his backpack. He then turned around to find Beck and Jade staring at him curiously. Beck found it kinda cute that Jade had an overprotective brother although he was concerned about his weapon of choice. He does take after his sister. Both of them carried weapons around. Jade on the other hand, was proud to know that he wouldn't let any girl, other than herself, be around Beck and try to steal him from her and she was thoroughly impressed with his choice of weapon. That was after all, her favorite toy when she was little. Oh, the power that a hammer can give you.

Carter frowned at them, "Are we going or not?"

Beck raised his hands then walked over to his truck with Jade and Carter right behind him. They all climbed in and drove off to JetBrew for breakfast. Not saying anything about what had happened earlier.

After their breakfast at JetBrew, Beck and Jade dropped Carter off at his school then drove to Hollywood Arts. It was about 7 minutes before the bell would ring for the start of classes when they arrived. Not too shabby, seeing as breakfast almost took awhile because Jade and Carter had caused quite a scene when the waitress started flirting with Beck. It didn't go all too well. Beck was just happy that they got to eat a decent breakfast, which much staring from other people, afterwards.

"They should fire her. She flirts more than doing her actual job." Jade said as they walked through the front doors of the school.

Beck sighed, "I understand that, Jade but you didn't have to throw your fork at her and Carter didn't have to tip the tray to spill all our drinks down her shirt. We could've just called the manager to complain."

"I don't care. She deserved it." Jade said then walked away to her locker.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to his locker too.

"Hey, Jade!" Tori greeted as she walked up to her.

Jade just looked at her then turned back to her locker. Tori rolled her eyes at her friend. She will just never change.

"Hi!" Cat squealed as she joined them.

"Ooh! I love your shoes. They're so shiny!" Cat smiled.

Jade shut her locker then faced the two, "Okay, what do you guys want?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to say hey." Tori replied.

"Your shoes are shiny." Cat said again then giggled.

Jade frowned at Cat. Tori also looked at Cat curiously but then looked down at Jade's shoes. They were shiny and very cute.

"They _are_ shiny." She smiled which made Cat nod and giggle some more.

"Stop making her giggle!" Jade shouted. Cat's giggling was really annoying her now. She hated giggling.

Tori raised her hands and backed up a step. She then took notice of Jade's new look. She did notice it before but she was busy with helping Beck get Jade back at the time and she really didn't pay attention to it after that.

"I really like your new look, Jade. You look really pretty." Tori said and smiled at her.

Cat nodded and smiled too, "Yeah but I miss the colored streaks in your hair, but your hair is still really pretty."

Jade could feel herself get insecure again but she made sure not to show any trace of insecurity while the two kept commenting on her new look. From across the hallway, Beck stood up and turned to walk over to Jade's locker. He noticed that Tori and Cat were there talking to Jade but she seemed uncomfortable by their presence. She looked worried. He went over to make sure she was okay. He could hear that they were talking about Jade's new look.

"Okay! We get it. It's different. Get over it!" Jade snapped, to which Tori shut her mouth and Cat squealed before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Hey." Beck greeted the three as he walked up beside his girlfriend and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Hey, Beck."

"Hi."

Tori and Cat responded with smiles on their faces which slowly faded when they turned back to Jade.

"What you girls talking about?" he asked them to which Jade turned away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were just talking about how pretty Jade is with her new look and how shiny her shoes are." Cat said.

"Just look at how shiny they are!" Cat said happily and bent down to get a better look.

"Cat, stop staring at my shoes!" Jade snapped.

"Kk!" Cat giggled, to which everyone just shook their head at the redhead.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Well, gotta get to class." Tori smiled then gestured for everyone to come with. Cat happily skipped ahead of them while Tori walked after her. Beck and Jade walked at a much slower pace, Beck still wanted to make sure that Jade was okay.

"Hey, you looked upset earlier. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed Jade's shoulder.

Jade sighed, "It's nothing."

"Jade." Beck said. He knew that she was feeling upset about something and he was not about to let it go...yet.

Jade let out a sigh, "I just...are you sure, my new look is okay? You don't hate it?"

Beck planted a kiss on her head, "You could wear a potato sack and I wouldn't care less."

Jade let out a smile.

"You are gorgeous, no matter what. And the look doesn't really matter to me, what matters is that you're still Jade West underneath and I love you."

Jade gently elbowed him in the gut, "You're such a sap, you know that?"

"Yeah." Beck said and they both laughed.

"Whatever. I rock this new look." She said and cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"That's my girl." Beck kissed her temple before they stepped into Sikowitz's classroom for their first class of the day.

_..._

_(A/N): I'm really sleepy right now but I hoped you guys liked this chapter too! Let me know what you think about it by leaving me a review. Oh, and does anyone know any Bade beta readers? Or are any of you Bade beta readers? Let me know please. I'm in need of a beta reader._

_Please review. Love lots, Julie._


	27. Move?

_(A/N): I'm so sorry for the long wait again. I suffered a long writer's block but I managed to finish this chapter. I have an announcement at the end of this chapter to save you from reading a long author's note before the story. So, read on loves!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._

_..._

Jade shuffled in her seat. She hated family meetings, especially this one because now there was a wailing baby in her mother's arms. The nanny was 'sick' again. Not that that didn't surprise her. The whole family was gathered in the living room and they were all seated away from each other. Jade and Carter were on the opposite ends of the couch. Their mom was seated on an armchair across them with the baby on her lap and their father was standing by the fireplace.

"We have something important to discuss with you two." Jade's father started.

"Why else would we be here?" Jade muttered which earned her a warning glare from her mother. She rolled her eyes in response and sunk lower in her seat.

"Anyway." Her father continued, keeping an eye on his daughter, "I think it's quite obvious that your mother and I are going through a tough time right now."

He clasped his hands together and looked over at his wife to continue.

"Yes." Her mother added with a forced smile as she tried to quiet down the crying baby in her arms, "But we do want this marriage to work. We want to keep this family whole."

Her father moved over to her mother and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. In turn, she placed her hand over his and squeezed it reassuringly. Their eyes met and for a moment, they shared a loving smile.

Jade rolled her eyes at the pair and Carter buried his head in the pillow, in case it may lead to something else. After a few seconds, their mom finally broke the silence.

"We'll be taking couples counseling to help us out." She beamed at her two children. Carter slowly lowered the pillow and focused his attention onto his parents. Jade however, busied herself with her nails and wasn't paying much attention.

"We won't be fighting so much anymore and we can all spend time as a family again." Her father said with a small smile that quickly faded as it appeared. He wasn't one to show so much emotion.

"And, you two won't have to stay over at your friends' houses at night. You can sleep comfortably in your own rooms, without us having to bother you with the fighting." He added and looked for any sign of an emotional expression from his children. They had both somehow inherited his emotionless expression that he, himself, had a hard time determining his children's feelings. Even Carter's, now that they weren't as close as before.

The West children just shrugged in return but retained blank expressions on their faces. Mr. West looked over at his wife for maybe a hint about what their children really felt, but she too was as clueless as he.

"Great. Are we done now?" Jade sighed, standing up. She wanted so much to be done with the family meeting and retreat into the confines of her room where no one would dare bother her.

Her mother raised a hand at her, telling her that they weren't done yet. Jade groaned and plopped herself down onto the sofa again. She glared at her parents to hurry things up, crossing her arms over her chest and her legs too.

"That was only the good news, dear." She started and nervously fixed up the baby's blanket and looking up at her husband to continue.

He clasped his hands together and his mouth formed a thin, firm line. He walked up to his daughter and sat down on the coffee table to face her. Jade's frown deepened, this time in confusion. She looked at her dad straight in the eyes, not showing him any sign of weakness.

"You understand that things aren't going well at work either, right?" he started. Jade braced herself. She had an inkling about what this may be but hoped that it wouldn't be what she thinks it would be. She nodded her head slowly at him, telling him that she understood and to continue.

"Well, the company has been demoting most of its employees to save money. I, however, have not been demoted." Jade released a small sigh of relief but still held her breath, nonetheless. She sensed a 'but' coming.

"But." She knew it. "They've cut down my salary and I'm afraid that I can't let you stay in Hollywood Arts anymore. You'll have to transfer to Sherwood."

"What?!" Jade shot up from her seat, her eyes filled with anger and her hands balled into fists. A wave of anger took over her entire body.

"It doesn't have to happen right away, sweetie. You can finish up this year and then move to Sherwood next year." Her mother quickly added in hopes of lessening her daughter's anger.

"No! I am not moving to Sherwood! I am staying at Hollywood Arts!" she exclaimed, raising her arms in frustration.

"I can't believe you're making me move to another school that is completely worthless! I can't have a career in acting or writing or directing in Sherwood!" she rambled on as she paced back and forth.

Carter watched as his sister threw angry fits at their parents. Their mom tried to calm her daughter down with soothing words while she desperately tried to keep the baby from crying. Their father had buried his head in his hands.

"Jade, sweetie. Please listen." Her mother begged.

"No! Hollywood Arts is my home! It's the only school that can help me reach my dreams." She snapped, still pacing.

"Sherwood can get you a proper job in the future. A steady job. One that actually lets you earn money." Her dad interrupted.

"For the millionth time, I don't want to be an accountant or some boring employee that works in a boring company! I want to be an actor! And that lets me earn money too. More money than an accountant will ever earn!" she yelled at him.

"Jade West, you will not yell at me. I am your father!" Jade's father snapped at her.

"David! Jade!" her mother warned. She stood up from her seat, baby wailing in her arms, and glared at them.

Jade stomped her foot and with one last glare at her parents, she marched right up to her bedroom.

"I hate you!" she yelled one last time before slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Carter, you may go do your homework." His mother stated calmly. Carter slowly rose from his seat and walked up the steps to his bedroom, shutting his mouth to avoid the left over anger that his parents had.

David West, closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His wife, Lori, rested a soothing hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why is she so difficult?" he finally spoke as he turned to face his wife.

She sighed, "She never was easy from the beginning. She's stubborn and very strong willed. Much like her father."

David smiled a little and took his wife's hands into his, "I just don't want her to throw her life away."

"I know." Lori replied.

...

"Isn't there another way that you could stay at Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked as he paced around his RV. Jade was on the other of the line and she had called him to vent out her frustrations and to tell him that her parents wanted to move her out of Hollywood Arts, which quite frankly, scared Beck.

"Unless they raise my dad's salary or the company gets it together _or _he gets a better job, no." she sighed. Beck could tell that she was really worked up and he wanted nothing more than to be with her right now to envelope her into a comforting hug.

"How about a scholarship? That way, they won't have to pay a single cent." He suggested.

"I'm not eligible for a scholarship." She sighed again, "My parents' earn more money than the required salary for a scholarship."

"We'll figure this out, okay?" he soothed.

"I am not moving to Sherwood." Jade replied.

"No, you're not. We won't let that happen. I'm not going to let that happen." Beck replied firmly. He wasn't about to let his girlfriend slip away from her dreams. There has to be a way for her to keep attending Hollywood Arts.

"Thanks." She replied. Beck could tell that a small smile was forming on her gorgeous face right now.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Nah." She replied, "I'll come over. I wanna finish my homework there and away from this dream crushing house."

Beck smiled. Jade was/is always kind of adorable when she's mad.

"Alright, babe. I love you."

"I know." Beck smirked. Typical Jade.

"I'll be over in a bit." She added then hung up. Beck let his phone fall next to him on the bed as he leaned back on the wall and continued with his Math homework but with much distraction. Thoughts about Jade leaving Hollywood Arts worried him. He needed to think of a way to get Jade to stay.

Loud bangs from his door shook him from his thoughts. It was Jade for sure. He was surprised that it only took her a few seconds to get here. That is until he checked the time. He'd been spacing out and thinking of a way to help Jade for 15 minutes and he never even noticed it. He got up to let his girlfriend into the RV, where she angrily dropped her bag onto the floor and let herself get comfortable on Beck's bed. She then took out her homework and started working. Beck silently placed himself next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You want some coffee?" he asked her. Coffee always seemed to help Jade calm down.

"Sure." She muttered, not looking up from her work. Beck just shrugged and fetched her her coffee. He then joined her back at the bed and finished his own homework.

After 30 minutes, all of their homework was completed and Jade's anger had finally subsided. They lay in bed with their limbs tangled, thinking of ways to help Jade stay at HA.

"We could ask the others to help." Beck suggested.

"But I don't want them to know that I'm having troubles. They'll think poorly of me." She protested. As strong as Jade was on the outside, she hated others to see how weak she can be.

"Babe, they're our friends. They won't judge you and I'm pretty sure they won't let anyone else know."

"Except for Cat." Jade added.

Beck pursed his lips together, "We'll have to be careful with her." He said.

"I really don't want to tell them." She said.

"Well, it's either that or you get a job." He said. Jade cringed. She hated getting a job because that meant that she had to do what other people say.

She groaned and buried her head onto Beck's chest.

"Fine. We'll get them to help. I'll tell them." Beck smiled at her. He knew that the others would always be able to help them and with Jade's scary personality, he didn't think that they'd even dare to tell a soul. Except maybe for Cat, who had a tendency to unknowingly let others know. They had to be careful with her.

"They better not come up with something stupid like a carwash or something because I swear—"

Beck crashed his lips onto hers to silence her and she willingly returned the surprise gesture. When he broke the kiss, Jade silently traced circles onto his chest.

"I'll kill them if they screw up." She said after a moment of silence, to which Beck just chuckled.

"I know." He smiled.

...

_(A/N): How did you all like this chapter? I'm sad to say that there are only a few chapters left until the end of this story but I'm proud of this one because it lasted more than 20 chapters and I have been so blessed to get reviews from my readers. Thank you so much you guys! I hope you'll enjoy the last few chapters!_

_I'm also writing a new story and I hope to put up the first chapter soon. I hope you guys would like that story too. It's tentative title is '7 Months'. Can you guess what it's about?_

_Please don't forget to review!_

_Love lots, Julie._


	28. Author's Note (Again)

_(A/N): I'm sorry to say that I'll be going on hiatus for awhile. I'm going through a lot right now and I'm basically an emotional wreck. I can't finish any of my stories now but as soon as I'm feeling okay, I'll post a new chapter to Love Not Lost and I'll work on the next chapter of 7 Months. I'm really sorry again you guys. I just really have to sort things out first. Don't give up on me._

_Love lots, Julie._


End file.
